Your Own Daughter
by Gaxuxa
Summary: Harry finally defeated Voldemort and married Ginny. He has a little daughter, Alicia Potter. But what happens when Alicia doesn't turn out the way everyone wants her to be? Part 1 & 2 complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Your Own Daughter …**

In a room, sitting on a bed, a girl was reading a history book …

_**Harry Potter, the boy who saved the world.**_

_Once upon a time, there was a dark wizard in the magical world. He terrified everyone. He killed as many people as he could, gaining power every time. There was misery everywhere, people couldn't live normally, they always had to be on guard. Nobody could trust anyone. It was a very dark time for the magical world. Then, one day, a baby was born. His name was Harry Potter, son of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter. He grew in the famous school of Hogwarts once directed by Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards. And one day, that young boy, saved us all. He defeated the Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle, known in the world as 'Voldemort' … _

Alicia closed the book loudly and pushed her red locks out of her deep green eyes. Her face was pale and beautiful yet, as she threw the book into a trunk laying on the floor, Alicia's face was everything but elegant. She was a small girl, eleven years old, and she was supposed to go to Hogwarts in a few days. She had received the letter with her list of books a month ago. Alicia remembered how she had groaned when she had seen that nearly every book spoke about Harry Potter.

The small girl sighed and glared at her open trunk on the floor. How she hated the thought of going to school! Her mother had told her everything about Hogwarts, including the four houses. Everyone in Alicia's family had been sorted into Gryffindor and they hoped Alicia would be put there too.

Secretly Alicia disliked the sound of Gryffindor. They all sounded so good and brave and perfect that it made her sick.

Why did she have to go to that school? In her opinion she didn't need an education and she knew everything about magic!

Alicia was a very stubborn girl. She had tried to argue with her mother. But her mother could get very nasty when she was angry. Both mother and girl had very hot tempers.

And so Alicia was forced to go to Hogwarts and read every book about Harry Potter. How she hated that!

But the real reason why Alicia didn't want to go to Hogwarts wasn't because she was lazy. No, Alicia wasn't lazy at all. When she started working on something she finished it, perfectly and often pleased her parents. She knew exactly how to use a wand, how to handle a broom and how to brew a potion. No, the truth was that Alicia was scared.

Because if there was something that Alicia Potter disliked, it was being recognised by the other students.

It wasn't easy being the kid of the boy who lived.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia finished packing her trunk at the very last minute. She carefully folded her dresses, skirts and uniform. She put her wand into her pant's pocket. Her father always said you had to have it near yourself. She looked longingly at the broom, sitting in a corner of the room. That was something else she disliked about Hogwarts: she wasn't allowed to have her own broom till she was in second year.

Alicia thought that was really stupid. She was as mature as all the second and third years in Hogwarts. She could handle a broom better than any other young girl of her age. After all, hadn't been both her parents in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?

Alicia was the sort of girl who thought a lot about herself. She was pretty, clever, brave. That was enough for Alicia to think she was way better than anyone else. But the little Potter girl wasn't an angel. She was nasty, mean, hot tempered, cunning, unkind, and felt superior to everyone. That was probably why Alicia had never had any friends.

Everyone weaker than herself weren't worthy of her attention, or so she thought.

The only children she had spoken to were the Weasley kids, her own cousins. The Weasley family was big if not enormous. Molly and Arthur Weasley, Alicia's grandparents, had twenty-one grand children.

Alicia would have liked to be Molly and Arthur's only grand child. She liked being an only child. She liked feeling special.

Yes, Alicia was very like her parents in some ways.

But in all other ways, she was nothing like a Weasley …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia still had a few hours to spend in her house before she was off to get the train. She decided to have a few games of Quidditch with her father before going away for a whole year. Harry and Ginny Potter were the only people Alicia respected.

But as the young teenager climbed down the stairs, she heard whispers coming from her parent's bedroom.

Ginny and Harry were talking as quietly as they could.

Alicia smiled to herself, remembering how many times she had listened to them in secret.

It was always sweet to hear them telling "I love you" to each other over and over again.

Because even if Alicia disliked showing any sign of affection, she loved her parents very much and it thrilled her that they were so close to each other. That way she was sure they would never be separated.

And so, Alicia eavesdropped on two very brave people from the magical world, not knowing that it was going to hurt her.

"_What do you mean you don't think she'll go to Gryffindor?" _

_Harry's voice. He sounded indignant._

"_I'm just saying, Ginny said in a very patient way, don't get your hopes up. She may not be sorted in Gryffindor."_

"_But, honey, why not? We were in Gryffindor, my parents were in Gryffindor and your whole family has been sorted in Gryffindor! She's bound to be put there too! _

"_The hat thought about putting you in Slytherin."_

"_That was because I had some qualities that Voldemort had passed on to me! It had nothing to do with the way I am!"_

"_Well, have you seen our daughter show any sign of bravery?"_

"_No, but I'm sure she …"_

"_Harry, why does it even matter? She can be sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, it won't change a thing!"_

"_Slytherin."_

"_What?"_

"_I won't bear it if she's sorted into Slytherin."_

"_What makes you think she may be sorted into Slytherin?"_

"_Gin, haven't you noticed how she acts towards Ron's kids? And towards all other kids?"_

"_Well, she does think a lot about herself, I guess …"_

"_Ginny, our little girl is polite with us but she nearly made Hermione cry the other day. She torments her cousins just for fun. She steals their stuff, she burns their toys, and she does it everything just to see them cry, just to see them suffer!"_

"_She doesn't understand, she …"_

"_Oh stop defending her. You know exactly who acted like that as a child!"_

"_Don't say it, please, Harry, you can't say it. She's our little Ali, I'm sure she's not like …"_

"_Voldemort."_

Alicia carefully stood up and climbed back into her room, without making a single sound. She had tears in her eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger.

Voldemort.

The name rang into Alicia's head and she heard her father say this single word all over again in her mind.

Voldemort … Voldemort … Voldemort … Voldemort … Voldemort … Voldemort ...

Alicia grinned. And her young handsome face looked suddenly very terrifying.

* * *

**Author's note : Okay, so did you like it? I know some of you may _hate _the idea that Harry's daughter is a bitch. But I kind of liked that idea. So tadam, here we are!**

**Please leave reviews ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Ginny went into the room of her daughter she noticed nothing different in Alicia. She found her daughter sleeping on the bed, her delicate fingers clutching a history book. When she slept Alicia looked so innocent. Ginny almost wondered how Harry could compare their daughter with the darkest lord of the magical world. But then again, hadn't Voldemort looked innocent when he was young? Gently, Ginny shook Alicia to wake her up.

"Salazar …"

Ginny jumped. Alicia hadn't woken up, but her mouth was half open. Had she spoken the name Ginny had heard? But Alicia looked so peace full and pale that Ginny thought she had imagined the voice. She shook her daughter again. This time Alicia woke up.

"Mum!" She said her voice sweet like a little girl's.

"Hello, little one, it's time to wake up. We have to go or you will miss the train."

Groaning, Alicia stood up and rubbed the tiredness out of her green eyes. She brushed her shining red hair and grabbed her trunk. She was ready. She followed her mother.

"How are we going? With the chimney?" Alicia asked her mother.

"No, sorry, Ali, we're out of powder. You're going to have to go into Dad's car."

Harry had bought a car a few years ago when he had insisted that it could be useful sometimes. Alicia hated it. She couldn't bear just sitting in there and wait. She was a very impatient girl and everything that was invented by muggles was too slow in her opinion.

But she didn't have a choice. Her parents didn't want her to fly to the platform with her broom or she may take the broom with her on the train.

You couldn't say that Ginny and Harry Potter didn't know how to handle their only daughter.

So, making an enormous fuss about it, Alicia climbed into her father's car.

She stayed silent the whole time till they arrived to the platform. Ginny and Harry tried to make her speak, they told her about the houses, the classrooms, the lake and finally they tried the Quidditch peach to lighten her up.

"I won't be able to enjoy the Quidditch peach because I don't have my own broom," Alicia had retorted.

She heard her mother sigh from the front seat. She didn't care if she was acting in a very immature way. Alicia had never been bothered by that.

"There we are!" Ginny cried suddenly.

Alicia was very hurt to see that both Harry and Ginny looked relieved. Were they so eager to get rid of her? Or maybe they were just happy to be able to get out of the car where Alicia had been sulking.

When they went threw the wall, Alicia wasn't impressed unlike many other little kids. She had seen much bigger magic than this one.

Yet when she passed threw the wall, she couldn't help but feel a bit lost. Hundred and hundred of kids, all in the same Hogwarts uniform, were running from one side to the other. At first Alicia felt a bit nervous but then she remembered who she was. She held her head high as she stared menacingly at the other kids. They didn't seem to notice her. Alicia didn't know whether she was relieved or disappointed. What had she expected? That they would bow before her? Alicia snorted at her own stupidity.

"It's weird being here again," Alicia could hear her mother talking behind her.

And suddenly Alicia felt a knot in her heart. She realised that she wasn't going to see her parents for a whole year now! They had been her only friends her whole life.

So the little girl forgot about being grand and impressive. She turned to her parents, and like all other kids, she hugged them tightly.

They were a little bit surprised. Alicia had never showed any such affection.

But it made them happy. Maybe they had been wrong last night?

Alicia felt the tears in her eyes as she smelt her mother's soft perfume. She was going to miss her so much, she didn't want to go!

After a while, Alicia let go from her parents and turned to face the train. She knew she didn't really have a choice and she was acting like a real baby. So she just waved goodbye, grabbed her heavy trunk and walked, head high, into the train.

"Oh, look at the big baby! I saw her crying with her parents! God, it's not such a big deal!"

Alicia whirled around.

A group of girls were laughing behind her. They all seemed to be in their second or third year.

Alicia knew they had been talking about her. She had been the only one crying on that platform.

"What's your problem?" Alicia snapped.

"Oh, getting angry are we?" A girl from the group said.

She had long brown hair and a red and golden scarf. Alicia recognised the colour immediately. Gryffindor's.

"How can you talk to me like that behind my back? Alicia went on, I thought you were supposed to be in Gryffindor."

"Oh, shut up, the girl looked bored with the little Alicia, I am a Gryffindor!"

"Then act like one."

The other girls from the group said nothing. As Alicia observed them each from the corner of her eyes she saw that they thought she had guts.

Oh, Alicia had guts all right.

As she turned around to find a free compartment, the Gryffindor girl, red with anger, grabbed her.

Alicia was so light that the other girl was able to pick her up.

"What did you say?" The big girl cried.

Alicia didn't flinch or anything. She stared steadily with her deep green eyes.

"If you knew who my parents were, you wouldn't treat me like that," she muttered under her breath.

"I don't care who your damn parents are," the big girl spat.

It was then that Alicia found that Harry had been right: having your wand on yourself could get very useful. Alicia even smiled as her hand slid into her pocket.

"That was a mistake." Alicia said simply to the brown-haired girl.

There was a loud bang. Fog surrounded them all. Alicia smirked at the simplicity of the charm she had used. Her uncles, Fred and George, had taught it to her. She just had to press her wand and say the spell, concentrating very hard. Then an animal, the one that represented her the most, appeared. Alicia had gone to the nearest compartment with her trunk. The others didn't see anything with the fog.

And that's how the Gryffindor girl found herself holding a snake.

* * *

**Author's note: Your reviews made me really happy. So ... Thank you all !**

**And I promise to update nearly every day. (if I have the time of course)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When something unusual happens, the news always spreads very quickly in schools. Hogwarts is no exception. Soon half the students knew what Alicia had done.

After the small girl had found herself a nice empty compartment, people kept coming in to see the face of the little first year who had made a snake appear.

Some, nearly all dressed in red and gold, scowled at her or mocked her.

Others, those who were dressed in green and silver, clapped her on the back and treated her very well.

Alicia soon found what house she liked best.

And then one of her cousinscame to see her.

Every Weasley had been sorted in Gryffindor. They were trustable and brave people. Everyone tended to like them a lot. It seemed that Alicia was the only one who didn't get on with them.

"Hello Alicia," one of Ron's daughters, Beverly, sat down near the little girl.

"Hey, Beverly."

"I heard what you did."

"So?"

Alicia didn't like Beverly. She couldn't wait for her cousin to leave.

"You're going to be in Slytherin."

Alicia wasn't surprised. She had heard many people saying she would be put there. Some said that she was bound to, because she liked snakes.

That was why the Gryffindors all disliked her, she guessed.

But that was ridiculous! She hadn't even been sorted and already she had many enemies!

Alicia had never understood kids of her own age.

"Is that why you came in here, Alicia asked, to tell me something I already know?"

Beverly scowled at the little girl before her. Over the years Alicia hadn't changed. She was still as arrogant as ever.

"I came here to warn you, Alicia. Before choosing your side, I must tell you. Ginny and Harry are going to be very miserable if you are put into the Slytherin house."

"Why is it so important? It's not going to change everything! I'm still going to be Alicia Potter, their only daughter. They're still going to love me!"

For a moment there was fear in Alicia's voice. She didn't want to loose her parents!

She had always known Hogwarts would ruin something in her perfect calculated life.

But, what if she lost the only persons she loved just for the stupid decision of a hat?

"Well, Ginny is still going to care for you but I don't know about Harry. He dislikes the Slytherins very much, you know."

Alicia remembered the conversation she had overheard the day before. She had heard the tone of Harry's voice when he spoke of the Slytherin house. It was one of hatred.

But Alicia couldn't help liking everything that was dark magic.

It was her nature. She had been born this way.

Was she prepared to throw all her instincts away just for her father?

No. Alicia always thought about her happiness before anyone else's.

"But why does my father hate the Slytherins so much?"

"Don't you know?" Beverly was smiling. For once she could see the light of innocence in her cousin's eyes.

"No, I don't."

"Well, Harry doesn't like the Slytherin house because that is the house his worst enemies went to. Including Voldemort."

Voldemort. That name always seemed to be pronounced these days.

Alicia felt a strange feeling inside her stomach.

She didn't know why but the mention of that single name awoke something in her.

After a long awkward silent, Beverly decided to leave Alicia alone.

And for the rest of the journey the only thing Alicia could think of was the wizard her father had killed.

Voldemort ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An enormous man came to welcome all the first years, when the train finally arrived. Alicia guessed that that man was Hagrid, one of her parent's greatest friends.

She couldn't help liking the giant man.

He had a booming voice, strong arms, he made himself obeyed.

And he became one of the few people that Alicia respected.

Hagrid guided them to the lake where little boats waited for them. He told them every thing about Hogwarts' tradition. All the first years had to cross the lake before making their entry into the castle.

Alicia groaned. She really hated this place!

"What if we don't want to cross that stupid lake," she shouted to the giant man.

"Ya don't have a choice," Hagrid answered simply.

Alicia sniffed indignantly. This man wasn't treating her well enough, she thought.

"Okay, everyone, Hagrid turned to the crowd of kids, you will go into pairs. There are only forty four boats so one of you is going to have to come with me. Everyone climb onto ya boats and start paddling once you found a partner!"

Alicia noticed that nobody wanted to be her partner. She blushed furiously. Some kids saw her and sniggered.

"Mister, Alicia tugged on Hagrid's sleeve, I don't accept this."

Now all the children were watching the girl that had made a snake appear.

"What d'ya mean ya don't accept this?" Hagrid looked confused.

"I don't want to cross that lake on a boat!"

Hagrid scratched his head and looked around, not knowing what to do. He had been doing this job for years and no kid had ever refused!

Then, as Hagrid looked closer at the little girl speaking to him, he recognized Alicia. She looked a lot like her parents. Harry had told him how difficult his daughter could be.

Hagrid chuckled.

"Ah, c'mon, just climb on the boat with me."

But Alicia wouldn't budge.

"I don't want to."

Now Hagrid was getting annoyed. He had promised professor McGonagall that he would bring the children on time.

So he grabbed Alicia and threw her into the cold water. The other kids laughed loudly.

The little girl felt more than humiliated as she spluttered and cuffed.

She was forced to climb onto the nearest boat and paddle till the other end of the lake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sorting had begun. A young woman read the names of the first years on a piece of parchment while the headmistress, McGonagall, stared at them all.

It was one of the first times that Alicia felt nervous.

Her hands were sweating, her whole body trembling.

Now the hat was going to decide for her.

_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin?_

* * *

**Author's note : Okay so what did you think? I'm getting a bit tired so this one may not be as good as the two first chapters. **

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Now, I have a choice to make.**

**What house will I put her into? **

**Please leave reviews to tell me where you want her to be !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The sorting had begun. A young woman read the names of the first years on a piece of parchment while the headmistress, McGonagall stared at them all._

_It was one of the first times that Alicia felt nervous._

_Her hands were sweating, her whole body trembling._

_Now the hat was going to decide for her._

_**Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin?**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter, Alicia!"

When Alicia's name was pronounced, the whole school turned to see who it was. They were shocked and even disgusted when they saw that Alicia was the one who went over to the hat. By now everyone had heard about the first year that had conjured up a snake.

Alicia walked over to the chair where the hat was. She could feel the gaze of the whole school on her back. They were all wondering how Harry Potter's daughter could turn out so arrogant.

The little girl shivered as she sat down. The young witch that had read her name was carefully putting the hat on her head.

It was as if every person in the room was holding its breath.

They were all waiting to know.

The Weasley family, all sitting in the Gryffindor table, had their fingers crossed under the table. They didn't exactly like their little cousin but she was still a Weasley.

Everyone knew that a Weasley always went to Gryffindor.

And everyone expected the daughter of Harry Potter to be sorted into Gryffindor.

It was as if Alicia's fate had already been decided. She had to be in Gryffindor. She was Harry's and Ginny's child.

And yet some began to doubt it.

Even Alicia wasn't sure. She knew that only one house could suit her.

But how would the world react when they knew Harry Potter's kid had made such a choice?

"_I've been waiting a long time for you to come." _The hat said once he was covering the top of Alicia's head.

"_I didn't want to come", _Alicia snapped. She was not in a good mood.

"_I can see that."_

"_That's clever."_ The girl said sarcastically.

She wondered how long she had to stay sitting there.

"_It's been a long time since I have seen a mind like yours."_

"_If you're talking about my mother, then you're wrong. I'm nothing like her."_

"_I wasn't talking about her. But enough! Your little friends are waiting." _

"_They're not my friends." _Alicia whispered fiercely. How could the hat think she would ever become friends with such people?

"_I never expected Potter's kid to be like you."_

"_Nobody expects me to be the way I am."_

"_Indeed. Now, now. I can see you would fit perfectly in Ravenclaw. You're clever enough. But then there's Gryffindor. You can be brave but you will only use that bravery for yourself. People call that being selfish, you know."_

"_Once you've stopped insulting me, will you tell me where I am supposed to be?"_

"_I'm not insulting you. I'm merely pointing out something that you already know. Something that you're even proud of!"_

"_What house is mine?" _

"_Haven't I just answered your question?"_

"_Yes, you have."_

The whole school was watching Alicia. The hat seemed to be speaking to her, like he did with so many others.

Then, the hat opened its mouth to speak the name of Alicia's house.

"**Slytherin!"**

Grinning, Alicia sat on a bench from the Slytherin house.

And finally she felt home at Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor McGonagall was in a state of shock. She had just seen Alicia Potter sorted into Slytherin.

How could it be?

And the little girl even seemed happy with all the Slytherins!

McGonagall never judged people by their houses.

She treated her favourite students, the Gryffindors, just like she treated all other students.

But, what was Harry Potter's daughter doing in the house known for being evil?

Maybe Slytherin wasn't that bad. Maybe it was because of Voldemort that that house had such a reputation.

Yet hadn't Salazar Slytherin been evil himself?

Hadn't he left a basilisk behind to kill all the muggle students?

Minerva McGonagall was confused. She went to her office, the same one where Dumbledore had lived before, and firmly closed the wooden door behind her.

Then she turned to the portraits hanging on the walls.

"Albus, we have to talk."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia followed the Slytherins down to the dungeons. She couldn't help liking the dark corridors, the black walls, and the feeble little candles that burned on each table.

The Slytherins all came to congratulate her.

They liked the little Alicia a lot.

She was a determined little girl.

There was something that everybody knew about the Slytherins: they were always looking for power.

As a prefect showed the first years their new rooms, Alicia met an extraordinary person.

A girl with blond hair and grey eyes came to talk to the little Alicia. Her skin was so pale that she seemed to be transparent under the feeble light of the torches. She had a very pointy noise and the same superior way that Alicia had.

"Hello," she said her voice very soft.

Alicia didn't answer. She didn't think it was necessary.

"I heard you're Harry Potter's daughter."

"I am," Alicia said shortly.

"Then it's an honour for us to have you in our house."

Alicia was pleased. This was the way she liked to be treated.

After all, wasn't she much more important than all the other first years?

"What's your name?" Alicia asked.

"Elisabeth Malfoy."

"Elisabeth, from now on you shall be my friend."

It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Elisabeth nodded happily. She liked the idea of being friends with someone so famous!

And Alicia liked to have someone she could control.

* * *

**Author's note : So, what did you think about it? **

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I will answer some of you as soon as I can.**

**ps : normally I update every day after school!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but Alicia is mine_

**Chapter 5**

Ginny and Harry were sitting in their kitchen, as they did every evening. They were talking about their day at work. Ginny was a healer and Harry worked in the Ministry for Magic as an Auror. Even if Voldemort was gone, many dark wizards were trying to follow his footsteps.

"I'm really tired!" Harry said yawning.

"Try not to fall asleep, Hermione invited us for lunch. And you know how she hates it when we don't show a good example for her kids!"

Harry chuckled.

"She makes such a fuss about manners sometimes."

Ginny smiled feebly as she stood up. She walked over to their kitchen window and stared at the dark sky.

"At least, Hermione's children are well-behaved."

Harry didn't say anything. He took his wife in his arms and kissed her. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time.

"I don't know what's happening to me, Ginny whispered, but I can feel an old fear coming back."

"Voldemort is gone for good, Gin, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I still have a feeling that some dark wizard is out there. Maybe it's because of the weather. It's so dark and cold. It reminds me of those horrible years when we searched the last horcruxe."

Harry shivered. He realised that Ginny was right. Since their little daughter had left, the sky had always been grey. But it had only been a few days. The sun was going to come again. It always did.

"Harry … I don't want it to happen again. I don't want anyone like Voldemort to come back into our lives. I want to stay as happy as I am, with you and Ali."

Harry hugged Ginny even tighter. He didn't know what to tell her. The fight they had had against Voldemort had marked them both very deeply.

Ginny looked up into her husband's eyes. Her eyes were shining with tears.

"Promise me, Harry, promise me it won't happen again. No dark wizard will ever come again into our lives."

Ginny knew that Harry couldn't know the answer to her question, but for the moment all she needed was reassurance.

"I promise."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed now and Alicia felt quite comfortable in her new home. She had visited every corner of the castle, she had swum in the lake, and she had worked in every class. The teachers already liked her. She was clever and learned everything very quickly.

But what Alicia enjoyed most was the few moments when she could just sit and stare at the other kids.

She still didn't find what was amusing about exploding snaps or muggle cards.

She still didn't like to giggle loudly with all the other girls.

Alicia had never understood children even if she was one herself. All her life, Alicia had lived with her parents, two mature adults, and she had never played with any toys.

But still Alicia watched the students silently. And soon she knew them all very well, without even talking to them.

She knew their time tables.

She knew who they hang out with.

She knew their tastes.

What Alicia found most fascinating in all those children, it was their weaknesses. They all had a weakness, each a different one. They tried to hide it, but slowly Alicia read their minds.

Now, she could control them whenever she wanted.

Alicia was very pleased with herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, look, Harry, I can see an owl coming!"

Ginny and Harry had been waiting for a letter from McGonagall. She was supposed to tell them what house their daughter had been sorted in.

Now Ginny let the school owl enter their kitchen. Harry had already taken the letter.

They were finally going to know.

With trembling hands, Harry opened the letter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the evening. Elisabeth and Alicia were working in the Slytherin common room. All of a sudden Alicia stood up.

"I just remembered something," she told Elisabeth.

Elisabeth said nothing. She had been friends with Alicia for a few days now and she was getting used to Alicia. The little Potter girl always had something to do.

At first Elisabeth had tried to find out what her friend was up to.

Alicia had not liked it.

Elisabeth shuddered as she remembered how Alicia had looked at her.

"Stay here." Alicia said.

Then she ran out of the common-room. She came back a few minutes later, with a big brown book in her arms.

"Elisabeth, come here," she hissed.

Elisabeth obediently left her homework and walked over to Alicia.

"Elisabeth, what did you say your father's name was?"

"Draco Malfoy. Why?"

Alicia grinned. Her smile was sweet but her eyes were cold.

For a moment Elisabeth wanted to turn and run. The face of her friend made her shiver.

What was hidden under that little angel face?

But Elisabeth decided that it was probably because of the darkness that Alicia looked so strange.

"You're exactly the person I need," Alicia said.

A flame appeared in her green eyes.

* * *

**Author's note : Sorry I haven't updated the other day but I've been really busy. I'll try to make it up to you this week-end!**

**And sorry for the mistakes I made in the other chapters**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter but Alicia is m**ine**_

**Chapter 6**

_**"Oh, look, Harry, I can see an owl coming!"**_

_**Ginny and Harry had been waiting for a letter from McGonagall. She was supposed to tell them what house their daughter had been sorted in.**_

_**Now Ginny let the school owl enter their kitchen. Harry had already taken the letter.**_

_**They were finally going to know.**_

_**With trembling hands, Harry opened the letter.**_

**--------**

Harry let out a cry of horror. He was still clutching the letter in his right hand. His body was shaking.

"Harry? Are you all right?"

Harry was having troubles breathing.

"Ali … must be a mistake … talk to McGonagall …"

Ginny looked at husband as if he was mad. What was he talking about?

"Harry, please calm down and explain it all to me."

It had been a long time since Ginny had seen Harry so scared. She tried to grab the letter from Harry's grip, but he stopped her.

"No," he said.

He had stopped shaking.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, Ginny. I need to speak to someone."

He handed Ginny the letter and then disappeared.

Ginny read the letter.

"_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_As you asked me to, here is the symbol of the house your daughter has been sorted in._

_Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts."_

Ginny gasped as she spotted the symbol under Minerva's letter. It was a snake.

A snake that looked very menacing.

A snake that looked very clever.

A snake that had big green eyes.

_Alicia …_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you want to meet my father?" Elisabeth asked again.

Alicia didn't answer. She had dragged Elisabeth into their private dorm. The brown book lay open on her lap, and her face was hidden behind a long curtain of red hair.

Elisabeth couldn't see the grin on Alicia's lips.

If she had, she wouldn't have given so much information about her family.

"Fascinating …" Alicia murmured as she continued to read.

Elisabeth sighed. She wished she had never become friends with such a mysterious girl.

"It says in this book that your father used to be one of the Dark Lord's servants. Is that true?"

Elisabeth felt annoyed but she tried to hide it.

"My father was a very naïve young man. He didn't know what to do. He did his time in Azkaban. Now, however, he's not interested anymore in the dark arts."

Alicia looked up at Elisabeth's pale face.

"I'd still like to meet him."

Elisabeth frowned.

"I may look very dumb, Alicia, but I'm not my father. I'm much wiser and I won't turn into anyone's servant. Now tell me exactly what you're planning."

Alicia had seen this coming. Elisabeth was the person she knew best.

Alicia had felt this rebellion coming.

How tiresome people could be!

"Dear Elisabeth, Alicia said kindly, I don't think you have understood me very well. I'm not planning anything. It's just that, like so many other Slytherins here, I'm very interested in the dark arts. Your father knew Voldemort, the most powerful wizard. That is why I'd like to meet him."

Elisabeth relaxed immediately. She wanted to believe her friend. So she nodded silently, as if ashamed of her outburst.

"Good, Alicia said sweetly, now get me a pencil and a piece of parchment."

Elisabeth did as she was told.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry appeared at the Hogwarts' gates. A normal wizard wouldn't be able to go any further.

Harry was no normal wizard.

He knew Hogwarts very well. He tapped the gates and said the password that protected it.

The gates opened and Harry walked in.

He went up into the castle. Many students stared at him and whispered to each other.

"_Yes, it's Harry Potter! Harry Potter is here, at Hogwarts!"_

Harry would have smiled if he wasn't too wrapped up in his thoughts. Twenty years ago, when he had made his very first entrance in Hogwarts, the children had acted exactly the same.

Harry knew Hogwarts very well. He stood in front of the large ugly stone gargoyle and waited.

What was the password?

Harry tried a few words but it didn't work.

Then a young man came.

"Harry?"

Harry turned. He fell face to face with one of his childhood's friend.

Neville Longbottom.

Neville had become the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts.

"Neville!" Harry cried.

They shook hands happily. Neville was a handsome man, married and had four kids.

"What brings you here?" Neville asked.

"My daughter."

"Alicia? Ah yes! What a wonderful student she is! It's shame she has been put into Slytherin."

"That's why I'm here, Harry felt his anger rising, there must be a mistake."

"A mistake? Are you sure?" Neville frowned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why would I be wrong? She doesn't belong in Slytherin! The hat must be getting old."

"Well, she's certainly happy in her house.The Slytherin kids keep coming over to her!"

"Poor child, Harry said, she doesn't know what they're capable of."

"Harry …"

"Her place is in Gryffindor."

"Before making any changes, Harry, you must talk to her about it."

There was silence. Harry didn't know what to say. But he knew Neville was right. First he had to speak to Alicia about it.

"Where is she?" He asked at last.

"It's a sunny day. She's probably outside, having a walk with her friend Elisabeth."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisabeth and Alicia were indeed outside. They were sitting on the grass, near the lake, their feet swimming in the water.

"All dark wizards loose one day," Elisabeth said.

Alicia shook her red hair.

"That's because they all have a weakness."

Elisabeth snorted.

"The Dark Lord didn't have any weakness!"

Alicia thought for a while, trying to remembering what she had read in her father's books and in the library.

"Voldemort had a weakness, I'm sure of that. Just like everyone I met has."

Elisabeth nodded.

"Well, we're humans!" She laughed.

Alicia frowned.

"At the end of his life Voldemort was barely a human. His soul had been cut in many pieces."

Elisabeth gasped.

"What? How can that be?"

Alicia shrugged.

"I just read something like that in _"The Last Horcruxe"_, a book written by one of my father's friends, Luna Lovegood or something."

The two girls were silent for a while. Elisabeth stood up and with her wand, she dried her feet.

Alicia, however, didn't move. She was staring at the clear blue sky.

What weakness could Voldemort have had?

And suddenly, as Alicia thought of her parents, she found what Voldemort had never known.

Love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry almost ran out of the castle. He was in a hurry to see Alicia again.

He found her near the lake, dressed in a short green and silver skirt. A blond girl was standing beside her, also wearing Slytherin's colours.

Harry felt his heart beat very hard in him. Why was he so scared to talk to his own daughter?

But he felt as if Alicia had changed a lot in the past few days. As he watched her stand up and put her neat little shoes, he could see a different light in her eyes.

She seemed so older than the little innocent girl he knew.

Harry watched her for a while and then decided to talk to her.

He approached her slowly.

"Ali!" He called.

Alicia turned with a sweet smile that immediately faded away.

"Dad?"

**

* * *

Author's note : Tadam, here is the chapter 6. **

**Please leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter but Alicia is mine._

**Chapter 7**

_"Ali!" He called._

_Alicia turned with a sweet smile that immediately faded away._

_"Dad?"_

------------

Alicia was shocked to see her father standing in front of her.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked even if she knew the answer.

"Ali, I need to put things right. Your place is not in Slytherin."

Alicia felt the colour rising to her face. How could he come here and tell her something like that?

"Oh, and why is that?"

She tried to stay as calm as possible.

"You have to be in Gryffindor!" Harry cried.

"I don't see why."

"You're my daughter, Ali. From the moment you were born, I knew you simply had to be in Gryffindor!"

"Is that so?"

Elisabeth was watching Alicia and her father.

She had never seen her friend so furious. Alicia was always very calm.

But now the little girl stood in front of Harry Potter and her body was trembling with anger.

"Well then from the moment I was born, Dad, you have been blind!"

Harry felt as if he had been slapped in the face. These words, coming out of Alicia's mouth, hurt him deeply.

Had he really been mistaken?

"Ali, please don't be silly, he tried again, you know Slytherin is not your real house!"

Alicia laughed coldly.

"It's the house I have chosen. Now, leave me alone."

Alicia had never given her father any orders, but as she watched Harry's miserable eyes, she knew he was going to obey.

Harry turned and walked away. He made his way to the gates. Once he was out of Hogwarts' grounds, he disappeared.

He appeared again in the kitchen of their house.

First he checked he was alone.

And then he burst into tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny found Harry sitting in the kitchen, alone.

His face was dry but his red eyes betrayed him.

It was obvious he had been crying.

Ginny asked him what happened.

"I just had a little chat with your daughter." Harry answered.

His voice was so cold Ginny felt the goose bumps on her neck.

"Our daughter you mean," Ginny corrected him automatically.

Harry stared at her for a while. His lips were trembling as he tried to speak.

"I doubt that."

Ginny said nothing. She didn't think words were necessary.

She bent down to hug her husband.

"I love you Harry," she whispered.

"I love you too."

There was a long silence. Then,

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what's happening but I'm scared."

Harry didn't answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia had already forgotten the conversation she had had with her father. She had much more important things on her mind.

"Elisabeth, she hissed, I think I know what Voldemort's weakness was."

Elisabeth smiled. In her opinion Alicia was one of the worst friends she had ever had but the little girl was clever.You couldn't deny that. And Elisabeth found everything Alicia told her very interesting.

"Yeah? What?"

"He has never felt love." Alicia said.

"Yes, but to love someone, that is a weakness. My father told me that."

Alicia's eyes widened and a grin appeared on her angelic face.

"Did he? Wonder where he has learned that …"

Elisabeth frowned.

"My father is not like the Dark Lord, remember that, Alicia."

Alicia shook her head impatiently.

"Whatever. What I'm saying is, love can be a weakness, sure, but it can also give you power."

Elisabeth snorted.

"How?" she asked.

"Love is a bit like magic. You have to know it well before you use it. Voldemort didn't know what love really was. And that is why he failed. Love is a mystery to someone like the Dark Lord."

"How do you know all this?"

Alicia smiled.

"I don't. I'm just guessing. And that is why I need to meet your father, Elisabeth."

Elisabeth looked away. She knew Alicia wasn't going to give up.

"Very well, the blond girl said at last, I'll ask him if you can spend the next holidays with us."

Alicia was pleased with herself once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Elisabeth got a response from her father, at breakfast. Her family's owl was big, powerful, and agile.

Alicia stroked the animal's silver feathers and sighed.

Her parents didn't have an owl. Alicia had begged to have one but Harry and Ginny had refused.

They didn't trust their daughter.

For a moment Alicia felt sad for herself. Sometimes she had the feeling she was doing everything wrong.

But Alicia never liked to admit she was wrong.

So she told herself that it was the other's fault.

The other's fault. That was an excuse Alicia had used all her life.

It was always like that.

When she was a kid, she had always pushed the fault to her parents, her cousins, and even the poor muggles living near by.

Alicia liked to think she was perfect. She did not see the pain she was giving her parents.

"Alicia! He said yes!" Elisabeth cried as she read the letter.

"What?" Alicia snapped out of her reverie. She had been stroking the owl silently for a while now.

"Look!"

Alicia looked.

"_My dear Elisa,_

_I'm very proud of you for being sorted into Slytherin. That is the right house for you. I hope you don't find the school work too hard._

_You're asking me if your little friend can come over for the holidays and my answer is yes._

_I can't refuse the daughter of Potter, can I?_

_Of course, I'm very surprised she is Slytherin. But again, that is the best house._

_I'm glad you have found such a good friend, Elisa._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you again._

_Love you forever,_

_Dad"_

Alicia stared for a long time at the last words.

She felt jealous.

Elisabeth had the perfect father.

Draco Malfoy respected his daughter's choice, he was even proud of it.

Draco Malfoy loved his daughter very much.

Harry hadn't respected Alicia's choice.

And Alicia doubted her father was going to 'love her forever'.

She felt her eyes starting to burn with tears.

Her lips were very dry. She licked them a dozen times.

It was no use. She was going to cry in front of the whole Slytherins.

Alicia pushed Elisabeth out of her way and ran.

She ran out of the great hall.

She only stopped once she found an empty corridor.

Then the tears came and Alicia began to sob.

"Mum …, she whispered, I need you …"

She didn't notice an old man watching her from a portrait.

* * *

**Author's note : Sorry for making you waitso much but my computer had a problem. Anyway, I'm going to England for the first time** (Yeah!) **so I won't be able to update for a long time.**

**Please leave reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but Alicia is mine_

**Chapter 8**

Alicia didn't go to any class that day. After her outburst at breakfast, she preferred to go for a walk.

The little girl walked in the rain, her eyes closed.

She was fighting with a new feeling. Alicia had never felt like that.

She was ashamed, miserable, and felt terribly lonely.

Alicia was aware of the gift she had to manipulate people. Hadn't she controlled her little cousins when they were younger? Hadn't she enjoyed bossing them around all the time?

She had loved every moment spent with her cousins, as they worked, begged and cried.

Alicia had always been cruel.

But now she was unhappy. She hadn't been able to control her parents or her tears.

Alicia suddenly stopped and opened her eyes.

In front of her she saw the tall dark trees of Hogwarts: the forbidden forest.

The Headmistress had told them that the forest was a dangerous place.

Danger was everything Alicia liked. With a grin, she walked into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean she has disappeared?" the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher roared.

Elisabeth didn't answer. She hadn't seen Alicia for four hours now. The girl seemed to have disappeared completely. Now the teacher was yelling at Elisabeth. Mr. Collins was the only one who didn't adore Alicia.

"I don't know, Elisabeth said, she ran away at breakfast and I haven't seen her since!"

The blond girl's voice was cold. Mr. Collins was taken aback. He knew Elisabeth was not to be trusted but she had always been polite. Now she seemed to be acting a bit like Alicia.

Mr. Collins was getting angrier by the minute. He was a clever man, and he had long noticed that some first years seemed to follow Alicia.

There was a long silence in the classroom. The Slytherins were grinning to each other. They couldn't wait for the bell to ring, so they could congratulate Alicia.

The Ravenclaws, who were having class with the Slytherins, were confused.

They didn't know Alicia very well and they wondered how a first year could dare skip a class.

Mr. Collins was thinking the same thing. Then he remembered what Elisabeth had just said.

"She has missed more than one class?" he asked bewildert.

Elisabeth nodded.

"Well, Mr. Collins sighed, when you see Alicia again tell her I'm waiting for her excuse. Of course she will have a detention."

Elisabeth nodded again.

Suddenly a timid Ravenclaw girl put her hand into the air.

"Professor?"

Mr. Collins turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Professor, I don't think it's a good idea to give Alicia a detention."

Mr. Collins laughed. He had always wanted to give Alicia a detention and now he had the perfect excuse. But he was a nice man, so he listened to the Ravenclaw.

"Why not?"

"Well, I saw her running out of the great hall this morning. She seemed quite miserable. Maybe a detention will only make her sadder."

"I don't think so. Alicia Potter is a good actress. Surely she was just pretending to be sad."

"No, she wasn't pretending, the Ravenclaw girl said, I'm sure of that. She was crying."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia had stopped crying. Instead she became very interested in the forest. Sometimes she heard strange noises, saw strange shadows.

After a long walk the little girl sat down. She looked at her muggle watch, a gift from her grandfather.

She was supposed to be in class with the Ravenclaws, learning how to defend herself against the Dark Arts.

Alicia giggled as she thought of Mr. Collins.

She knew she was going to be in trouble with him once she walked back to the castle.

But Alicia didn't want to return to the castle.

She felt even more at home under the dark trees than she ever was in the Slytherin common-room or in her parents' house.

"You are troubled my dear," someone hissed.

Alicia didn't even jump as she heard this strange voice. She had almost expected something like that. The forest hid many secrets and mysteries.

As the little girl looked around, she saw no one. But that didn't bother her very much.

"I am. I am afraid my father doesn't respect my choices."

"And what choices are thessse?" the voice hissed again.

Alicia smiled. She liked this new invisible friend.

"I have been put into Slytherin."

There was a long hiss.

"You go to that wizard's ssschool? I have heard of it. And I have heard of the Ssslytherin house. Do not worry. It isss, from what I've heard the bessst houssse."

Alicia frowned.

"If you live in this forest, you surely saw the castle!"

"Not necessarily."

"Who are you?" Alicia asked at last.

The voice hissed angrily.

"You speak to me, yet you don't even know who I am?"

Alicia said nothing. She was ready to stand up when she felt something on her shoe.

She looked down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia came back into the Slytherin common room only in the evening.

The moment she walked in, Elisabeth came to her and several first years. They told her about Mr. Collins's anger; they told her how lucky and clever she was. Then they asked her where she was.

Alicia simply pushed them aside impatiently and didn't answer.

She was about to make her way to her dorm when Elisabeth asked the final question.

"Why were you crying after breakfast?"

Alicia stopped in her tracks. The first years were all looking straight at her, waiting for her to say something.

Alicia cleared her throat loudly and tried to act casual.

"You knew about that?" she asked.

"Linda Patil, the Ravenclaw girl in our class told us."

A boy named Kevin was grinning at Alicia.

"Well, he said, you're lucky! When Mr. Collins heard about it, he decided against giving you a detention."

Alicia laughed nervously.

"Obviously I was pretending," she said.

And without another word she went to her dorm and closed the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Elisabeth woke up with the sound of a door creaking open. She grabbed her wand and whispered 'Lumos!".

The door of the dorm was half open, and she could hear someone tip toeing in the common-room.

She directed her wand to where Alicia was sleeping.

The bed was empty.

Elisabeth sighed and waited. It wasn't the first time that Alicia disappeared in the middle of the night.

A few minutes later, Alicia appeared, with two large books under her arm. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were shining.

"What I need is an invisibility cloak!" Alicia joked.

Elisabeth had already heard of invisibility cloaks so she nodded.

"What kind of books have you brought now?" Elisabeth asked sitting up on her bed. She turned on the muggle light beside her.

"Books about Salazar Slytherin."

"Salazar? I thought it was the Dark Lord you were interested in!"

"I'm still interested in Voldemort but I think Salazar is also fascinating. After all they were the darkest wizards! And I think Salazar and Voldemort are related. The most successful wizards in the Dark Arts are all related!"

"Yet you're not related with Salazar," Elisabeth whispered. She hoped Alicia hadn't heard.

Unfortunately for Elisabeth, Alicia had.

"What did you just say?"

Elisabeth fiddled nervously with the end of her cushion. She didn't want to meet Alicia's gaze.

"It's just that a few nights ago, I had a dream."

"A dream? About what?" Alicia said.

"About our future. I dreamed that we were still friends, even five years after Hogwarts. In my dream, you were very powerful, and people began to compare you with the Dark Lord."

Alicia grinned.

"And then what happened?" Alicia wanted to know.

"I don't know," Elisabeth shrugged.

"You have to know! It's your dream after all!" Alicia cried.

It reminded her of the time when she was a little kid and Ginny read her stories, like the _Three Little Pigs _and_ Cinderella._

Every night, Alicia used to fall asleep with the sound of Ginny's voice.

And every time, when one of the three little pigs were about to be eaten by the wolf, Ginny would stop talking.

And little Alicia would beg her to continue.

"Come on, tell me the rest of your dream," Alicia cried again.

"No!"

"Please?"

Elisabeth sighed and this time she stopped fiddling with the cushion.

"I don't know the rest because I had to wake up."

"Oh." Alicia was disappointed.

"I had to wake up because I died in my dream." Elisabeth said.

"What kind of dream was this?"

"A nightmare."

The two girls laughed. Elisabeth was about to turn the light off when Alicia stopped her.

"Wait, you haven't told me why you died."

Elisabeth didn't answer immediately. She wanted to tell her friend, so that she could finally free herself of the nightmare that had haunted her thoughts for the past days.

She decided to get over with it. Elisabeth took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I died in my dream, Alicia, because you killed me."

* * *

**Author's note : Just a little chapter before I go to England.**

**Hope you like it!**

**ps: For Laura, here is the teacher called Collins that you wanted:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Elisabeth took a deep breath and then spoke.**_

_**"I died in my dream, Alicia, because you killed me."**_

-------------

For the first time in her life, Alicia was speechless. Her best friend's last words hit her in the face.

Alicia wasn't stupid; she knew she had many flaws.

She knew she was mean and cruel sometimes.

But never, ever, had Alicia thought about killing someone.

To take someone else's life away was the worst crime Alicia could think of.

She was still a very young girl.

Yet, deep inside her, Alicia knew she was able to do it.

She was able to kill someone.

That was how Alicia found the most horrid way to manipulate people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in the teacher's private room, surrounded by a couple of teachers. Mrs. Klokworm, the new librarian, had called for a meeting. She was in a very agitated mood.

"Please, McGonagall said once MrsKlokworm had calmed down, tell us what it is that is so important."

Mrs.Klokworm cleared her throat loudly and spoke.

"Books have gone missing."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Books?"

"Yes, books! Mrs.Klokworm cried, but not just any books! I have only noticed it yesterday but...-"

"Forgive me for interrupting, a very old teacher said suddenly, but aren't the books in the library supposed to beborrowed by the students? Isn't it natural that books disappear from time to time?"

Mrs.Klokworm crossed her arms angrily.

"Don't you think I know that? But as far as I know, the students need to ask my permission before they take books from the restricted section!"

There was silence in the room. McGonagall was the first one to speak again.

"The restricted section? How can a student go into the restricted section and steel some books without you noticing?"

"That is the mystery, Mrs. Klokworm said half whispering, I have put a lot of spells on the restricted section so that nosey kids can't take any book! But one of the students has been able to take a dozen of books!"

"What can we do about it? McGonagall asked, after all it's your job to supervise the children in the library!"

"I'm just saying we should be careful. There's a very clever student out there, a student that has a weird fascination for all the books about the Dark Arts."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, I'm really sorry about that nightmare."

Alicia and Elisabeth were eating breakfast at the Slytherin table and they were just discussing Elisabeth's dream.

"It's all right," Elisabeth said, her face paler than usual.

"Hey, that reminds me, Alicia cried spilling chocolate milk everywhere, I have to write to my parents."

"What for?"

Alicia smiled.

"I have to ask them if I can spend the holydays at your house."

Elisabeth was quiet. She was longing to get away from Alicia for the holydays. She was tired of her friend, of searching about the Dark Lord, of waking up in the middle of the night and everything else.

"Are you sure your parents will allow you to come to my house?" Elisabeth asked at last.

She was crossing her fingers under the table, hoping the Potters were going to say no to their daughter.

Alicia sighed.

"I don't know. I don't get along well with my dad at the moment."

For a second Elisabeth was ashamed of herself. Here she was, wishing she was able to get rid of her friend, whilst Alicia was clearly miserable.

But Alicia didn't look sad. She had a mischievous grin on her angelic face.

"Even if they don't allow me, I will still come to your house, don't worry, Elisa dear!"

Elisabeth had the sudden urge to jinx her friend but she controlled herself and instead concentrated on something else.

"Since when do you call me 'Elisa'?"

Alicia laughed.

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"A bit, Elisabeth shrugged, it's just that only my parents call me that way. How would you feel if I start calling you 'Ali'?"

"I wouldn't like it," Alicia answered shortly then turned up to look at the ceiling.

Thousands of owls had entered the great hall.

Ever since the argument she had had with her father, Alicia had hoped she was going to get an apology from Harry.

But there was no letter for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall had just eaten her breakfast and was in a very good mood when Mr. Collins came to see her.

"Minerva, please, he said, can we talk? I need to tell you something important."

"Very well. Let's go somewhere quiet."

McGonagall and Mr. Collins made their way to an empty classroom.

"It's the little Potter girl that is bothering me," Mr. Collins said.

"Alicia Potter? What has she done?"

"She has not come to my class yesterday, and when I asked her why she did not answer me."

McGonagall sighed.

"She has not been the only one in this school to have skipped a class, Mr. Collins."

"Yes, Mr. Collins said, but that's not all. Strange things happen in my first year class and I suspect her to be behind all those odd things."

McGonagall sighed even more impatiently. It annoyed the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Mr. Collins, she said, with all my respect, I think you are jumping to conclusion much too quickly. After all you haven't got any proof that she's doing these strange things you mentioned!"

"I see, Mr. Collins said his voice shaking with rage, you are protecting Alicia because she is Harry Potter's daughter."

"I am not. And I'm very surprised you dislike Alicia Potter so much. The other teachers often talk about her: they say she works very well."

"She's clever, Mr. Collins nodded, I agree, but she's not perfect. Aren't you wondering who stole the books from the restricted section? Well, it was Alicia Potter! And this time I have proof that it is her!"

McGonagall's mouth fell open as Mr. Collins showed her what he had been holding in his left hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elisabeth!"

Elisabeth jumped. She had been reading a book called _The Last Horcruxe. _Alicia had told her it was an interesting book. And she was right.

But now it seemed that Elisabeth wasn't going to be able to read in peace.

"What?" she snapped at her friend.

The two girls were in their dorm. Alicia was looking under the bed and then under the pillows. She threw her books aside and Elisabeth's school homework. The dorm looked like a total mess.

"Where's my watch?" Alicia cried.

Elisabeth laughed.

"You're getting so angry because you can't find your watch?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"That's pathetic."

Elisabeth immediately regretted saying this. Alicia walked over to her, her wand held high. She looked very mad.

"Watch who you're calling pathetic!" she roared, her wand still pointed at Elisabeth's face.

"Sorry …" Elisabeth said quickly.

Alicia said nothing. She pocketed her wand and continued her search. At last, she gave up and sat on her bed. She heaved a big sigh.

"I really need to find that watch, Elisabeth. It wasn't just any muggle watch. My grandfather had it specially made for me. My name is printed on it."

Elisabeth smiled weekly. She had spent enough time with Alicia to understand that her friend needed to feel special and unique.

She sat down beside Alicia and put her arm around her shoulders.

Alicia appreciated the gesture.

She had never had a friend in her life before and now, even if they had many fights, Alicia was starting to like Elisabeth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was cooking lunch for her husband in their kitchen. She hummed pleasantly the way she did everyday.

But this day was going to be different.

Ginny knew that her life was going to change completely once again.

"Mmh, it smells good in here." Harry said from the kitchen door.

Ginny smiled at him. She still didn't know how to tell her husband the big news. But she knew she had to do it now, she had waited far too long.

And Harry was going to notice soon.

"These muggle spaghettis are delicious, aren't they?" Ginny said.

They sat down at the table. Harry had nearly finished his plate. Ginny, however, hadn't even touched hers. She was trying to find a way to make her special announcement.

"Harry, we need to talk."

Bewildert, Harry looked up from his plate and saw his wife's anxious face. He took her hand under the table. Ginny immediately felt much braver.

"Aren't you worried about Ali?" She asked all of a sudden.

Harry hadn't expected this. He shrugged.

"I don't know. She seemed so different the last time I saw her. I don't think she's in any danger right now. We'll talk to her about the Slytherins in the next holydays."

"Yes, but aren't you worried that she's unhappy at Hogwarts?"

Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We both know that she has problems socializing, Ginny said, she has never had any friends!"

"She never had any friends, that is right, but that doesn't mean she can't have one now. She found all the kids in our neighbourhood much too immature, that's all."

Ginny sighed.

"Look at Hermione's and Ron's kids! They don't have problems with the other children! But maybe that's because they are a big family."

Harry shook his head.

"Alicia is different, he said, let's just accept that, shall we?"

"But maybe the company of another child at home will help her," Ginny cried desperately.

Harry stared at the tears in his wife's eyes.

"What are you trying to tell me, Ginny?" he asked at last, squeezing Ginny's hand.

Ginny began to sob as the tears rolled down her freckled face.

"Harry, I'm pregnant …"

* * *

**Author's note: Ah yes! I managed one last chapter before I go.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me your reaction about Ginny's pregnancy!**


	10. Chapter 10

_I know I took a very long time updating but I've been really busy. Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 10**

Harry's mouth fell open. He said nothing for a while. He simply stared into his wife's face.

Ginny Potter was still sobbing. She was holding her stomach, as if she wanted to protect the baby inside her. She had been trying to tell Harry for a few weeks, but the right opportunity had never come.

Now she was waiting for her husband's answer. Harry, however, stayed silent and didn't move.

"Harry, please say something," Ginny pleaded.

But it was as if Harry couldn't talk anymore. He tried to speak. Nothing came out of his mouth.

"Harry … say something. Please. Say something. Anything."

After a long, awkward silence, Ginny looked up at her husband.

Harry Potter's eyes were shining and a grin had appeared on his face.

As his eyes met Ginny's, he smiled even more. He bent down to kiss his wife.

And Ginny knew everything was going to be all right.

The man she loved was by her side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was fidgeting with the tip of her quill. She was trying to write a letter to her parents but she didn't know how to begin. She kept throwing out the bits she had written on the floor. Soon the floor was completely covered with crumpled papers.

"Alicia?"

Alicia turned around. Elisabeth had been watching her from across the room, a concerned look on her face.

Normally Alicia would have shouted at Elisabeth for disturbing her.

But now, she felt weak and lonely.

"Please, Elisabeth, can you come here?"

It was the first time Alicia had asked for help.

Elisabeth sat down next to Alicia.

And suddenly Alicia understood why people needed friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Ginny and Harry got a letter from their daughter. It had been a while since they had heard from Alicia. Ginny was the first one to read the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_As you probably know, the holidays are in five days. I would like to spend the first week at my friend's house, Elisabeth. Her parents are very happy to welcome me into their house. If I have your permissions, I will stay at Elisabeth's for a few days and then come back home for Christmas and New Year's Eve._

_Alicia._

Harry nodded slowly as he read the letter, as if Alicia was standing in front of him.

"Perfect."

Harry folded the letter and spoke to his wife.

"It's perfect, he repeated, I say we give her our permission. That way it gives us a few more days to think about how to tell her."

Ginny nodded as she stroked her belly. She had always dreamed about a second child. But Alicia had been so hard to handle, Ginny had given up having a big family like her mother and father.

Now her dreams were all becoming true and she didn't want anything or anyone to destroy them.

Harry took a quill and a piece of parchment and sat down to write.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia gave a cry of joy. Elisabeth, who had been eating beside her, jumped.

"What's up?" she asked a little annoyed.

Alicia simply winked and waved a letter before Elisabeth's gaze.

_Dear Ali,_

_Of course you can spend some time at your little friend's house. But come back as quickly as you can. Your mum and I have something to tell you._

_Have fun!_

_Harry._

Alicia was very happy when she read Harry's first words. She didn't even glance at the rest of the letter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisabeth squeaked loudly as she spotted her parents at the gates. She ran over to them, giggling happily. It was obvious she had missed them a lot. Alicia sniffed a bit at this sort of behaviour. She would never act like that with her own parents.

"Ali, this is my mother and father, Elisabeth introduced them, Draco and Penelope Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy looked at lot like his daughter. He had the same pale face and blond thin hair.

Penelope Malfoy however, had curly black and a very dark skin.Her eyes werewide open.

"Mum, Dad, this is Alicia Potter."

Alicia shook Penelope's hand and then Draco's, smiling politely.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Penelope said, Elisabeth has told us so much about you! Is it true that you are Harry Potter's daughter?"

Alicia glanced over at Elisabeth. Elisabeth looked away.

"Yes, it's true. I am Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter."

Draco Malfoy chuckled.

"Isn't it funny, he said, that you two are friends! When we were kids, Harry Potter and I used to be enemies!"

"Really? Alicia said although she had expected this, why?"

Draco smiled at the memory. It was obvious he was no longer the man he used to be. Alicia noticed Penelope's hand on her husband shoulder as if she wanted to protect him. Elisabeth's mother was staring coldly at Alicia.

"Well, I think I was a bit jealous to be truthful. He was everything I wasn't. Good-looking, famous, popular, good at quiddich … that is part of why I didn't like him. But I couldn't stand the way he was always being so brave, noble and good."

"How well I understand that." Alicia said and she meant it.

She immediately felt that she had a connection with Elisabeth's father. Draco was a very open man and he didn't mind telling Alicia what his feelings were. He was going to be easy to handle.

But when Alicia's gaze met Penelope's she knew Draco's wife wasn't going to be that easy. And she also knew that, if Draco had changed so much, it was because of Penelope and the control she seemed to have over him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia liked Elisabeth's family a lot. The Malfoys and Alicia were sitting around the same table, eating dinner. Elisabeth had twin brothers. Alicia liked them because they were always silent when she spoke and they always bowed when she passed. Elisabeth was laughing a lot, making Alicia jealous again. Alicia wasn't able to laugh so openly. Draco Malfoy was making a lot of jokes about his childhood. Again, when he spoke far too much, Penelope grabbed his shoulders protectively. Alicia knew that, if she wanted to know something from Draco, she had to get Penelope out of the way.

"Tell me, Alicia, how's your father doing?" Draco asked.

There was silence in the room. Penelope was staring straight at Alicia, her big brown eyes wide open again.

"He's fine," Alicia answered.

Draco nodded without a word. Penelope, who hadn't said a word for the last few hours, spoke:

"What I don't understand is how a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can become such good friends, she said, things must have changed over at Hogwarts."

And suddenly Alicia felt the need to talk to someone about her father. She knew the Malfoys were going to understand.

"Things haven't changed at Hogwarts, Mrs Malfoy, she said, I am not a Gryffindor."

"You aren't?" Penelope glanced over at her husband. Alicia noticed that Draco suddenly became very interested in his food.

"No, I'm not. I'm in the same house as Elisabeth, with all the Slytherins."

"I don't understand …"

Alicia sighed.

"It's simple really, she said, everyone expects me to be in Gryffindor because my whole family was there. But I'm not my family. I'm different. And I don't want to be someone I'm not. I only want to be myself. And I'm a Slytherin."

Again, no one spoke for a while. Then Penelope looked over at her husband.

"Alicia is right. We don't always have to do the same things as our family. We don't have to follow. We can choose."

Penelope wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but Alicia guessed that her words were meant for her husband.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Alicia heard Penelope and Draco whispering in the living-room. She crept out of Elisabeth's room, where she had been sleeping and hid in the shadows to listen to their conversation. She had done this many times, with her own parents.

"_Don't think about that now, Draco …"_

Penelope sounded worried.

"_I can't help it, Penny;the little Potter girlhas brought it all back in my mind." _

Draco Malfoy was sitting near the fire. His face was paler than usual.

"_The dark times are over," _Penelope whispered

"_They may be invisible but they are still here." _Draco replied.

"_Draco …"_

"_I can feel them, Penny; I can feel them, deep into my heart."_

"_They are gone, Draco, you have to stop thinking about it."_

"_I have killed, Penny, how can I forget that? I have killed innocent children."_

Draco's eyes were shining with tears.

"_I am doomed, Penelope_, he said_. I can't live normally anymore. Harry Potter may have saved the world, but he couldn't save me."_

Penelope was starting to cry at her husband's words. She looked so small and sad.

"_What about me,_ she sobbed_, haven't I saved you?"_

Draco also began to sob. He stood up and took his wife in his arms and kissed her.

"_You have done more than saving me, Penelope, _he said_, you have made me become the man I should have been. You have given me my daughter and my sons. You have given me respect and pride. You have given me love. I shall never be able to thank you enough."_

"_Tell me you love me, Draco, _Penelope whispered_, and that will be enough."_

Draco smiled.

"_I love you Penelope Malfoy, mother of my children, my wife, and my love for ever."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia went back to her room after hearing Draco's final words. She now knew she wasn't going to get any information about the Dark Lord from Elisabeth's father. Draco Malfoy was not the same man. He wasn't going to tell Alicia anything.

Alicia felt disappointed. But she couldn't deny the fact that she was having a good time with Elisabeth and the twins.

They played cards, flew around in the garden on their brooms, played with the boys' magic toys, watched movies and laughed at the muggles living nearby.

When it was time for Alicia to go back home, she didn't quite feel as if she wanted to return to her parents. She loved Ginny and Harry but she knew that Harry was going to speak to her about the Slytherins. And Alicia had become very protective of her beloved house. She wasn't going to stand it if Harry spoke badly of the Slytherins.

Sighing, she took a bit of powder from the pot Penelope was handing her and went into the fire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ali!"

As soon as Alicia arrived in her parent's fireplace, Ginny ran to her and hugged her tight. Alicia breathed in her mother's familiar perfume and felt a bit better.

"Mum, it's nice to see you again," she said hugging her mother back.

Suddenly Alicia felt a hand on her shoulder. She broke out of her mother's tight embrace and turned to face her father.

"Hello Alicia, Harry said smiling, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Alicia said.

"We have something very important to tell you …" Harry said, glancing at Ginny then back at Alicia.

"Right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Harry made Alicia sit down on a sofa, smiling nervously.

"Your mother ..." Alicia's father began.

Ginny and Harry were standing very close to each other, facing their daughter, and holding hands tightly. Alicia looked from one to another, waiting. Why were they looking so happy and so nervous?

"… is going to have a baby." Ginny finished for her husband.

Alicia didn't react immediately. She blinked a few times.

"A baby?"

Her lips were incredibly dry. She licked them a few times as she tried to understand what her parents were telling her.

_A baby …_

"Yes, Ginny said still smiling, aren't you happy? You will have a little brother or a little sister!"

_A little brother or a little sister …_

A million thoughts flashed into Alicia's mind. She could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Great," she croaked.

And then she ran out of the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia couldn't believe her parents had replaced her so easily. She felt hurt and miserable. Had they decided to have another child just because the first one was such a disappointment?

Alicia had known that going to Slytherin was going to make her parents react strangely, but she had never expected this. She had always seen herself as the only child of the famous Potters.

_You will have a little brother or a little sister …_

She liked being an only child. It made her feel special and unique. A brother or a sister was only going to take away her parents.

Was she supposed to be happy about this?

_Aren't you happy?_

No, Alicia wasn't happy. She wiped the tears out her eyes and tried to stop sobbing. She wasn't going to show her parents how the news of a baby hurt her.

But when she looked up, ready to go back into the house, she fell face to face with a young boy.

"Hello," he said politely with a very deep voice.

Judging by his size, Alicia guessed he was about fourteen years old. He was grinning awkwardly.

"Could you help me?" the boy asked still staring at her.

Alicia was not in a good mood. She stared furiously in the boy's warm brown eyes and sniffed indignantly.

"No. I don't help muggles like you," she snapped.

The boy's grin faded. He seemed to decide that it would be best to ignore Alicia's last comment.

"I just moved in here and I can't find my way, he explained, maybe you could tell me where…"

Alicia pushed him out of her way.

"I already told you. I won't help you. I don't want to."

The boy smirked again. He had a very nice smile. Alicia hated that.

"If you don't help me, I'll knock on the door of your house and tell your parents I found a little kid crying on the street."

Alicia hissed under her breath. Her hand immediately slipped into her pocket, but she couldn't find her wand. Then she remembered that Harry had taken it before making her sit down.

She cursed loudly. That seemed to please the boy.

"So, do you want to help me now?" He asked innocently.

Alicia had no choice. She nodded, unable to say a single word.

"Well you see, the boy said, I just moved in this street. The problem is, I don't know which way to go now if I want to go to the supermarket. Could you show me the way, please?"

So Alicia was forced to accompany the boy to the supermarket, a few streets away from her house. She felt strange as he thanked her sweetly. She had never been controlled in her life, but the boy seemed perfectly happy to use her.

Before Alicia could ran back home, the boy called her again.

"Hey!" He cried.

"What?"

"You haven't even told me your name. If we will be neighbours, it'll be best if we know each other, don't you think so?"

"My name's Alicia."

"Cool. And I'm Mitch."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia didn't speak to her parents the rest of the day. She wanted to stay all by herself, alone with her thoughts.

Ginny and Harry didn't try speaking to her either. They knew that, if she found the need to talk, she was going to come to them.

Alicia stayed the whole time in her bedroom. She read a few muggle books but she didn't even understand what she was reading. She couldn't concentrate. She only thought of the new baby that had come so suddenly in her life.

She wondered if it was a girl or a boy.

If it was a boy, Alicia would be satisfied. Boys could never replace girls.

If it was a girl, however, Alicia knew she was not going to welcome the new baby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Ginny and Harry had a very long talk. They talked for hours about their baby, and the changes there were going to be in their lives.

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Harry asked as he stroked his wife's long dark red hair.

Ginny smiled.

"I have a feeling that it's a girl …"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia tossed and turned in her bed, unable to find sleep. Her bedroom window was wide open. She watched the stars shining in the dark sky and sighed. She knew she wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon.

Alicia hadn't stopped thinking about her new sister or brother.

As she climbed out of her bed, not really knowing what she was doing, she began to shiver. But she wasn't cold. She was scared and angry.

Ginny and Harry had gone to bed a long time ago. There was no light in their room. Alicia opened her bedroom door as quietly as possible. She tip-toed down the stairs and then made her way towards the front door. Making sure she was not making any noise, she turned the key in the lock.

The cold wind hit her in the face but Alicia did not care. She walked on the damp stone underneath her feet. She walked away from her house, away from her parents, away from the baby that she already hated.

She did not know what time it was nor did she care. She knew nobody was going to annoy her right now. Here, in the middle of the night, nobody was out on the streets.

Or so she thought.

"Christ, kid, what are you doing here?"

Alicia wheeled around. She narrowed her eyes, trying to recognize the dark figure in front of her.

Under the feeble light of the moon, she could see that the person in front of her was a tall boy with wavy brown hair, and a charming smile.

Alicia greeted her teeth as she remembered just who this boy was.

"That is none of your business, Mitchell," she snapped.

The boy smirked.

"I was just wondering what you were doing outside so late at night! And, eh, duh, it's Mitch, not Mitchell."

"Whatever. Leave me alone."

"Look, kid, I can't just leave you here now that I found you. I mean, I feel like it's my responsibility to bring you back to your parents."

"Damn it, leave me alone and stop talking to me as if I'm a baby."

Mitch sighed loudly as if Alicia was being a very naughty girl.

"How old are you?" He asked.

Alicia didn't answer immediately. Suddenly she felt very tired so she sat down on the pavement.

"I'm nearly twelve", she whispered hugging her legs to keep herself warm.

"Twelve? You're so small I thought you had to be eight," Mitch said laughing.

"Shut up, Mitchell."

Mitch laughed even more. He sat down on Alicia's side.

"What's your name again, kid?"

"Alicia."

There was a long silence. Alicia was staring at the stars, still thinking about the baby. She wanted Mitch to go away. She wanted to be left alone so she could cry as much as she wanted.

"So, tell me, how come you're here all by yourself?" Mitch asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm walking home from a party this guy was having. What about you?"

Alicia shrugged.

"I just wanted to take a bit of fresh air."

"Right. And you couldn't do that from your bedroom window or your own garden?"

Alicia smiled. The boy was a muggle but he wasn't stupid. Somehow she knew he was going to understand.

"It's just that everything is changing," she said.

"That's part of life, kid, growing up!"

"It's more than growing up, Mitchell; it's my whole life turning into a nightmare. I have to make choices. And my choices are not respected by my own parents."

"What kind of choices?" Mitch asked curiously.

"Well, you're a muggle, obviously I can't tell you."

"That's the second time you call me that and I don't even know what it means! Is that an insult?"

"It depends on the way you see it," Alicia answered.

"You're being kind of mysterious, Ali."

Alicia stopped breathing for a second. Her green eyes widened.

"What did you just call me?" She asked in a whisper.

"Ali." Mitch's eyes were twinkling under the light of the full moon.

"Only my friends and parents are allowed to call me that."

"And I'm not a friend?" Mitch's smile had vanished.

"No, you're a muggle!" Alicia cried standing up.

And before Mitch had the time to reply, Alicia turned and walked away. She could feel the tears coming back. She wanted her parents to hug her but that was impossible. Yet Alicia suddenly needed to be comforted by a person she loved.

"Elisabeth ..." She sobbed.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note : Please tell me your opinion ! I want to know what you think about Elisabeth's parents, about Alicia's reaction, and about Mitch!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Finally here is the chapter eleven. I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I hope you didn't all forget me _

**Chapter 11**

Mitch watched the little girl walk away. He didn't try to stop her. Instead he made his way towards his own house, not far away from Alicia's.

His parents shouted at him for coming home so late. He apologized and then climbed into his room.

He grabbed a large book from one of the shelves. A dictionary.

The word 'muggle' wasn't in it. He wondered if the little girl had invented it. Kids her age always invented new words, words nobody but them could understand.

Mitch closed the dictionary loudly. He yawned and pulled off his shirt. He didn't have the energy to do anything else. He fell on his bed and fell asleep almost immediately, half-dressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mitch! Come on wake up! There's someone here who wants to speak to you!"

Mitch woke up suddenly at the sound of his mother's voice. He sighed and went to see his mother.

"A little girl is standing on our front door, waiting for you. She has something to tell you. " Mitch's mother said.

Mitch frowned. Was it possible that his mother was talking about Alicia? Alicia was the only small girl Mitch knew apart from his cousin who lived miles away.

Yes, it was Alicia. Mitch recognized her immediately when he saw her. Alicia had dark circles under her eyes. Her skin was paler than usual, her small determined lips were stretched into a timid smile, and her eyes were shining. Pure innocence was written all over her face. Mitch wondered how Alicia could change the expression of her face so much. Last night, Alicia's face had been ugly, wet and stubborn. As Mitch approached Alicia, he had the feeling he was standing in front of a perfect little doll, with the perfect lips, nose, and eyes, with the perfect creamy skin, with the perfect expression, with the perfect hair, with the perfect clothes. It all seemed so unreal.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" Mitch asked Alicia.

The little girl looked at Mitch up and down and blushed. Mitch thought she was behaving very strangely.

"I just came to say I'm sorry for yelling at you, last night." Alicia said.

Mitch scratched his head, confused. Was this the same person he had spoken to last night?

"You're apologizing?"

"Haven't I made myself clear?" Alicia asked with a touch of annoyance in her voice. Mitch grinned. So she was still the same. But why did she feel the need to come at his house so early in the morning to apologize?

"Um, okay. Thank you. That was nice from you."

"I know." Alicia smirked, glanced at Mitch up and down once again, and walked off.

Mitch tried not to laugh as he watched the girl walk away. He couldn't help liking Alicia, even if she was very small for him.

Mitch closed the door. He went to see his mother in the kitchen. He took a bowl of cereals and sat down at the table in front of his mother.

"What did she want?" His mother asked him.

"She wanted to apologize for shouting at me."

"She yelled at you? I can't imagine that little child doing something like that. She's sweet don't you think so?" Mitch's mother said.

"I don't know. She's weird."

"Oh, you're just jealous because she's so well-behaved. You never used to go to the neighbour's house to apologize. Her parents must be so lucky."

"Yeah, whatever." Mitch sighed. It seemed his mother had fallen under Alicia's charm. It was true she looked cute when she wanted to. But Mitch had seen her real face last night, and he didn't see Alicia the way his mother did.

"Oh, and Mitch, please put a shirt on. You'll catch a cold if you stay like that." Mitch's thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice.

He frowned and then looked down at himself. He only had his jeans on. Suddenly Mitch knew why Alicia kept looking at him up and down.

Mitch quickly ate his cereals to hide the fact that he was blushing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was sitting in her room.

"Have you done what I sssssuggested?"

Alicia nodded.

"Yeah, thank you. It was a great idea. You're a real friend." Alicia hissed back.

Alicia took out the snake from under the bed and stroked it gently.

"You don't have any friendssss, Ali." The snake hissed.

"Yes, I do. I have you and Elisabeth." Alicia said.

The snake rolled itself around Alicia's thin arm and hissed even more.

"Don't confuse friends and sssservants. Elisabeth and I are your ssservants."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, we are. I've been your ssssservant since the day we've met in the foresssst."

Alicia laughed. She took the snake by the tale and put it under her bed again.

"Stay here, Morla or else." Alicia said.

The little girl went out of her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas past and soon Alicia found herself on Hogwarts' train once again. But this time she was not alone in her compartment. This time she was surrounded by a group of Slytherin's and Elisabeth.

"Okay, so have I made myself clear?" Alicia said loudly. The students around her nodded quickly.

"Ali, are you sure about this?" Elisabeth asked.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Alicia snapped.

"No, of course not, but this seems like a crazy idea."

Alicia sighed. She stood up and spoke to everyone around her. There were three boys and three girls in the compartment. They all looked at Alicia in admiration.

"Rule number one: never suggest I'm wrong, never doubt me. Rule number two: don't talk to anybody about this. And rule number three: do what I say and everything will go as planned."

Elisabeth didn't say anything. She looked out of the window and didn't speak for the rest of the journey.

"We're going to make the Chamber of Secrets live again." Alicia said smiling.

"And how are we're going to do that? Everyone knows the basilisk is dead. Harry Potter himself killed him." A boy in his third year said. His name was Peter Parkinson. He liked Alicia a lot, but her ideas seemed so crazy.

"I agree that the basilisk is dead, but we can do something else. We will make our very own monster, with the help of my dear Morla here."

The small snake looked out of Alicia's sleeve and hissed. The Slytherin's backed away.

"With a few potions and dark spells I'm sure we can turn Morla into our very own basilisk. But I will need your trust and your cooperation."

Alicia smiled coldly as her new _friends_ promised they were never going to betray her.

Only Elisabeth didn't agree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed since the Christmas holydays. Alicia was eating her breakfast at the Slytherin's table with her new group of friends: Peter, Frank, David, Ramona, Andrea and Elisabeth. Morla was tucked under Alicia's uniform.

Alicia noticed that Elisabeth wasn't eating much. She had gotten thinner and thinner since the day Alicia had announced to her friends the plan she had.

Alicia trusted Elisabeth but she couldn't help feeling worried. She would have to keep an eye on her friend.

Hundred of owls suddenly flew into the great hall. Alicia looked up at the flying birds out of habit. She didn't expect anything. So she was very surprised when her mother's owl flew down towards her and stretched out its leg to hand her over the letter.

Alicia gave the owl a bit of milk and opened the letter.

_Dear Ali,_

_You have received a letter from one of our muggle neighbours. They don't use the owls to post letters, as you surely know, but they use envelopes and stamps. You know what stamps are, don't you? Your grandfather is very fond of them. He collects them and hangs them on every single wall at the Burrow. It drives Grandmother crazy. Anyway, here is the letter from your muggle friend. I didn't know you had muggle friends, you could have told me. Don't worry I haven't read your letter, it's yours and I have no right to read it. Your father wanted to read it but I stopped him. I understand you need some privacy now._

_Hope you're well_

_Lot's of love,_

_Ginny Wesley_

Ginny didn't say anything about the baby but Alicia didn't want to think about that for the moment. She lay her mother's letter aside and opened the envelope.

_Hello Alicia_

_I haven't seen you for weeks and weeks. Don't you live at your house anymore?_

_It's weird writing you a letter because I don't even know you, but my mother likes you so much she insisted I wrote to you._

_Mitch_

Alicia couldn't help smiling as she saw who exactly had written to her. It seemed, since the day Mitch had asked her if she could show him the way to the supermarket, as if she and Mitch were meant to be friends. And Morla had said it would be very useful in the future to be friends with a muggle like Mitch. So Alicia grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment from her bag and began to write as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisabeth felt worried. Since the day in the train Alicia had began to have far too much people around her. It wasn't normal; Alicia normally preferred to be alone.

As she watched Alicia in class, once again Elisabeth wondered why the daughter of Harry Potter had turned out so different than the world thought she would.

Why hadn't Alicia been put in Gryffindor like the rest of her family? Elisabeth had the same thoughts she had had the first day when Alicia told her they would be friends.

The Malfoys and the Potters were never meant to be friends; it was just the way things worked. No family was superior to the other one but they just didn't get on together.

Elisabeth remembered how she used to laugh as Draco told her about his childhood, about that kid Potter he disliked so much …

Elisabeth had been sad when her father told her Harry Potter was a great wizard but not a friend for their family.

It was a shame really, Elisabeth thought. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were sure to understand each other after their terrible past. They had both changed after all. But when Elisabeth suggested this to her father, Draco Malfoy had laughed and told her it was impossible.

As Elisabeth sat down next to Alicia in the Defence against the Dark Arts class, she noticed the teacher, Mr Collins, staring suspiciously at them. Elisabeth sighed. She hoped Alicia was not going to get into trouble. It would only make the little girl bitter.

Elisabeth remembered the day of the sorting hat. The hat had spoken to Elisabeth for a very long time.

"_It's a shame you love dark magic so much, Elisabeth Malfoy. You would be a great Gryffindor." _

Elisabeth could still hear the hat whisper in her ear at night, as if to remind her that maybe she should have gone into Gryffindor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisabeth was walking in a dark corridor. Red evil eyes were staring at her from the ceiling. Elisabeth began to hurry her step to get out of the corridor when Alicia appeared in front of her.

"You have betrayed me."

Alicia transformed into a gigantic snake. Elisabeth screamed and tried to run but the snake caught her legs and she fell on the floor. As she felt the snake hissing behind her, Elisabeth spotted a lion at the other end of the corridor.

"It's a shame, Elisa, you could have chosen the right side."

Elisabeth screamed and she knew she was going to die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elisa! Elisa! Wake up!"

Elisabeth opened her eyes. Her whole body was sweating and her blond hair was sticking to her forehead. Alicia was standing in front of Elisabeth, she was frowning.

"Elisabeth, you've been having one of your nightmares again."

Elisabeth felt dizzy, she tried to stand up but the pain in her head stopped her.

"Ali, can you get me a glass of water?" Elisabeth croaked.

"Sure." Alicia drew out her wand and a glass of water appeared in her hands. She knew many spells for a first year old.

Elisabeth took the glass of water and drank quietly. Alicia sat down on her bed in front of her and waited till she finished.

"So, who killed you this time?" Alicia asked when Elisabeth finally found the strength to straighten up.

"Well, you, actually." Elisabeth said in a broken voice.

"Again?" Alicia sighed and looked away. It hurt her that her best friend kept dreaming of her as a murderer.

Elisabeth said nothing. The images of her dream were still vivid in her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitch checked the letterbox that day. He found a letter for his father, a magazine for his mother.

He was about to turn around and go back inside, when he heard some sort of animal hooting behind him.

Mitch had never seen an owl in the middle of the day, yet here was one, on his very own letterbox.

The owl hooted some more and waited for Mitch to react. Mitch's first instinct was to shoo the animal away.

And then Mitch noticed the strangest thing, a piece of paper was attached to the owl's leg.

"Oh, you poor thing, is that paper preventing you from flying properly?" Mitch asked and approached the owl slowly. The owl stuck out his leg which made Mitch grin.

"It does bother you, doesn't it?"

The owl hooted some more. Mitch took the paper. It was then that he noticed that his name was written in a curly writing, on the top of the paper.

Mitch frowned and started to read what was written on the paper.

_Mitchell,_

_It's nice to hear from you. I'm back to school. You won't see me for a couple of weeks now. I only come back home for the holydays. It's weird writing to you, because you're a muggle. I never had a muggle friend. Usually I hate muggles, but I can make an exception for you if you want to._

_Hope you're well_

_Alicia_

_Ps: The owl is called Sodapop. Give him some biscuits or he'll get angry._

Mitch finished the letter and looked up at the owl. So this was Alicia's pet. What a practical way to send letters!

Mitch pocketed the letter and sighed. The owl in front of him was eyeing him suspiciously as if daring him not to give biscuits.

Mitch stroked the owl for a while and then decided he'd better go and get some biscuits because the owl called Sodapop was starting to get impatient.

When Mitch walked away, the owl followed him and started to bite his left ear.

"Ouch, let me go, you stupid owl! I'm just going inside to get you something!" Mitch cried hitting the owl on the head.

Sodapop hooted angrily and sat down on the letterbox again. Mitch came back a few seconds later with a box of biscuits. He handed the owl a biscuit. The owl immediately took off, flapping its great wings in Mitch's face.

As Mitch closed the lead of the biscuit box, he wondered if he was going crazy. Had he just received a letter delivered by an owl that demanded biscuits or had he dreamed it all?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Ali,_

_I'm so flattered you're making an exception for me although I don't even know what a muggle is. How are you, by the way? Do you still feel as if everything in your life is changing?_

_Mitch_

_Ps: Can't you teach your owl not to bite me?_

----------------------------

_Mitchell,_

_There's nothing wrong with Sodapop. He's a great owl. I've had him for four years now and he never hurt anyone. He must really not like you. I do understand him. Anyway, everything is fine in my life, thank you very much. I have really good friends, who will do what I say, and I have a new pet called Morla. She's a lovely snake, so don't insult her as well. _

_Alicia_

_Ps: What about you? How are things with you? _

-----------------------------

_Dear Ali,_

_I've made friends with Sodapop. He really seems to like chocolate. Anyway, everything is fine in my life. All the kids in the neighbourhood seem happy that you've gone. Apparently I'm not the first person you call a 'muggle'. What does it even mean? Come on, tell me!_

_Mitch_

_Ps: You're joking, right? Nobody's crazy enough to take an owl **and** a snake as pets._

-------------------------------

_Mitchell,_

_I'm not joking. I have a snake. And please don't call Morla a pet. She feels deeply insulted by that. I hope you have a lot of work to do back there in your muggle school. I don't have to do anything. It's so easy, I get so bored. _

_Alicia_

----------------------------------

_Dear Ali,_

_You can't get any stranger, you know that, don't you? I laughed out loud when I read your letter. You speak of your snake as if you two have a chat together now and then. So what? You have secret powers and you can speak to snake?_

_Looking forward to your reaction_

_Mitchell_

_Ps: My mother cooed over your last letter. She says you're **such **a sweet girl _

---------------------------------

_Mitchell_

_If only you knew!_

_Ali_

----------------------------------

_Dear Ali, _

_Knew what?_

_Mitch_

_Ps: I saw your mother today. You didn't tell me she was pregnant. Is that why you were so upset a few months ago?_

--------------------------------------

_Mitchell,_

_It's a shame you're a muggle. I'd like to tell you so many things about my life, but I can't, you won't understand. _

_Ali_

_Ps: Mind your own business_

---------------------------------------

_Dear Ali,_

_You can give it a try. Maybe I'll understand. When do you have your next holydays? _

_Mitch_

---------------------------------------

_Mitchell_

_In two weeks. I'm so not looking forward to seeing you._

_Ali_

_-----------------------------------------_

_Dear Ali,_

_I don't believe you. I'm sure you'll be happy to see me. You act as if you really dislike me, but then, why are you answering all my letters? _

_You like me admit it_

_Mitch_

-----------------------------------------

_Mitchell_

_Dream on_

_Ali_

_Ps: I'm coming home in three days_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry if I haven't updated for such a long time but I have had very few reviews in the last chapter, I thought nobody read my story anymore. I was a bit depressed but then I got an email that made me want to write again. Thanks Debbie-Zor!_

**Chapter 12**

It had been strange at first to be back in her parent's house. A lot of things had changed. For a start Ginny was no longer the tall and thin woman she used to be. Her stomach was huge and Alicia didn't find the courage to look at it. She could already feel the hate for her parent's baby boiling inside her. Harry's attitude had changed a lot as well. He was always in a good mood; he sang at the top of his voice, he didn't bother with his messy hair anymore.

He had even had a long talk with Ali about Slytherin without insulting her new house.

"Look, Ali, I get it. I don't own your life. It's your decision; you can be whoever you want to be."

Ali thought this was an improvement although she knew Harry was wishing his next child to be a Gryffindor.

It was strange how Ali's relation with Mitch had changed as well. He still teased her but it didn't bother Ali as much as it used to. Ali was even starting to feel fond of her neighbour. Mitch could be fun even if he was a muggle. He made her laugh and it was clear he was clever.

Alicia felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. Her parents accepted her at last, she had quite a lot of friends, and Morla was growing exactly the way she wanted her to. Indeed the snake was twice the size it used to be. Alicia had not forgotten the plan about re-opening the chamber of secrets, but she wanted to relax a bit seeing this was her last holydays before the end of the year.

Alicia was sure nothing could ruin her two weeks of holydays until her mother came with the news.

"Ali, do you know where your father put the mattress of your old bed?" Ginny asked.

"No, why?"

"Beverly is staying here for the holydays."

When she heard these words, Ali dropped the book she had been holding.

"What?!"

"She's going to sleep in your bedroom; I hope it doesn't bother you too much." Ginny said ignoring Alicia's outburst.

"But, Mum, why is she coming here?" Alicia wailed. Beverly was the cousin she liked less. Extremely pretty and cheeky, Beverly had never done what Alicia wanted.

"Hermione and Ron are going on a romantic trip together, like a second honeymoon. You can't expect them to take their kids with them, can you?"

"What about Olivia, Amber, Luke and William? Where are they staying?"

Hermione and Ron had five children. The only one Alicia liked was Olivia. Olivia was still a baby herself, she wasn't old enough to understand that Alicia was different from the other Weasleys.

"Olivia and Janet are staying with your grandparents. Kenny and William are staying with Fred and Angelina. You know how much they love the twins' shop!"

Alicia felt quite jealous. She loved her two uncles Fred and George and she would have longed for a few days in their shop.

The Weasleys' shop was one of the most popular shops in the world of wizards. Every child was brought up to look out for anything that looked like one of Fred and George's products.

"But why does she have to come here?" Alicia asked stomping with her foot like a spoiled child.

Ginny laughed at her daughter's attitude. She was so cheerful these days: Alicia could almost taste her happiness from a distance.

"Harry and I thought it would do you good a bit of company."

"But I'm not alone, Mum, Alicia cried, I have a muggle friend here. You know, the boy who lives next door."

Ginny smiled and for a moment she looked like a teenager.

"Your new boyfriend, eh?" she said winking.

"Mum!" Ali cried poking her playfully.

"How old is he anyway?"

"About fourteen, I think." Alicia answered vaguely. She didn't like talking about Mitch much. It was so weird: she was a completely different person around Mitch. It was hard to compare the two sides of her character.

"Oh, well, that's nice. Maybe Beverly can become friends with him as well. She's fourteen as well." Ginny said.

Instead of being reassured, Alicia panicked. She had gotten used to think of Mitch as her personal property, and the thought of sharing him with Beverly didn't please her at all. She knew these were childish thoughts but she didn't care.

Alicia decided to get ready for Beverly's arrival. If her cousin tried to approach Mitch then Alicia would be prepared. She was not going to let anyone take Mitch away from her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was locked up in her room when the doorbell rang. She could hear her mother open the front door and then closed it again. Alicia hoped she would not to have to greet her cousin but that was impossible.

"Ali! Beverly is here!" She heard her mother shout from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Alicia cried back. She sighed and got to her feet. She dreaded seeing her cousin's mock smile that said 'well aren't you pleased to see me?'.

Beverly was even taller than Alicia remembered her, and prettier to tell the truth. She had blue eyes and bushy red hair tied back into a ponytail. Her gaze fell on Alicia's face, and her lips curled into a false smile.

"Hello, Alicia, how are you?"

They shook hands and smiled as if they were the best of friends, but Ali could see in her cousin's eyes that Beverly regarded her as a freak, the only Slytherin in the family. It hurt for a bit that even if her parents had accepted her, she would be known forever in the family as the girl who had not been brave enough to go into Gryffindor.

"So, girls, would you mind if Harry and I went out for a while?" Ginny said winking at them.

Beverly shook her head.

"No, it doesn't, Mum, we'll be fine." Alicia said bored. She tried to hide the fact that she dreaded the long hours she had to spend with her cousin's company.

"Very well. We'll come back in a few hours." Ginny said. She grabbed her coat, kissed the two girls' cheek, and joined Harry who was already waiting outside.

There was silence in the house as Ali and Beverly stared at each other, not really knowing what to do.

"So, what shall we do?" Beverly asked at last.

"I don't know, you're the guest: you choose." Alicia shrugged.

Beverly sighed.

"Look, Alicia, we're going to spend every single second together for six days now, you'd better get used to me."

Alicia didn't answer. Instead she turned her back to Beverly and walked over to the living-room. To her annoyance Beverly followed her.

"I could have gone to Molly and Arthur's house but I chose to come here because I need to talk to you. So you might just as well listen to me." Beverly said.

Alicia said nothing. Beverly took this as an invitation to go on talking.

"Everyone is worried about you in the family. We want to know if you're really happy with the Slytherins. Because you know, we could probably ask the headmistress to take you out of Slytherin again. We can say the hat has made a mistake. You don't have to stay with these people!" Beverly stopped talking and looked hopefully at Alicia.

Alicia had listened to every single word her cousin had said, and she couldn't believe it. She thought of Elisabeth and her broken father Draco, she thought of Peter Parkinson who made her laugh so often these days, she thought of Frank Williams who was so sweet yet so shy, she thought of herself and all the other Slytherin she knew. She thought of how many people hated them in the school just because they were Slytherin.

"You don't have to stay with the Slytherins, Ali! You can leave them all behind!" Beverly repeated once again.

It was all too much. Alicia felt the anger rising in her throat. She stood up abruptly.

"How dare you," she hissed.

Beverly looked startled as Ali pointed her wand at her.

"You're not going to use it." She said although you could hear the doubt in her voice.

"How dare you, Alicia cried again, how dare you insult these people as if you know them! You know nothing of them! These people you seem to hate so much, Beverly, they are my friends. You hear that?"

Alicia was trembling in rage. She could see the picture of Morla in her mind, and she was certain for the first time: Slytherin wasn't just in her mind: the hat had made no mistake. Slytherin was in her blood, in her flesh as much as in her soul, it belonged to her.

"Why do you hate me so much? Why do you hate the Slytherin house?" Ali asked. She was still pointing her wand at Beverly, although her hand was shaking.

Beverly said nothing at first, surprised by Alicia's sudden outburst.

"I thought you were clever enough to know the answer yourself." She said simply after what seemed like hours to Alicia.

Suddenly Alicia had only one name on her tongue.

"Voldemort." She whispered and lowered her wand.

Beverly nodded silently.

"But what about Peter Pettigrew? He was in Gryffindor, wasn't he? And look how he turned out! He betrayed his best friends, and gave his hand to help Voldemort get his body back! If it wouldn't be for him, Harry's parents would still be alive!" Alicia shouted again.

Beverly had never heard about Peter Pettigrew but her parents had talked vaguely about a man who had betrayed James Potter and Sirius Black.

"How do you know all this?" Beverly asked frowning.

"I read." Alicia said simply.

Beverly looked impressed.

"But that's not the point, Alicia said, the point is that I'm fed up with people judging by our houses! What is important is not the house we're in but the person we actually are."

Beverly saw Alicia had a point. She sighed. It was all getting mixed. It had been so much easier to see the Slytherins as the bad ones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ali had calmed down, the two girls began playing muggle cards. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alicia knew immediately who it was. Only one person didn't like using the doorbell.

"Hey, Mitch," Alicia greeted her friend as she opened the door.

"Hey Ali!" Mitch said smiling. He often visited Alicia these last days. Even if she was a bit young for him, he enjoyed her company. You were never bored with the little girl.

Alicia invited Mitch to come in.

"My cousin is staying here for the holydays, so I'm sorry if I didn't come to your house this morning." Ali explained as she motioned Mitch to follow her into the living-room.

Beverly's lips stretched into one of her most charming smiles as she saw Mitch. Mitch returned her smile and Ali could feel a pinch of jealousy. She tried to hide it by introducing the two teenagers.

"Beverly this is Mitch, Mitch this is Beverly."

They shook hands and sat down on the sofa. Ali could see that Beverly enjoyed what she was seeing. Her cousin's eyes were locked with Mitch's.

"Hum, fancy a drink?" Alicia said suddenly making Mitch and Beverly look up at her.

"A soda for me." Mitch said.

"A butterbeer for me." Beverly said.

Alicia bit her lip. Butterbeer wasn't a drink known by the muggles. Beverly froze as well as she realised her gaffe.

"Butterbeer, what's that?" Mitch asked amused.

"It's a drink Beverly and I invented," Ali lied.

"Really? Can I taste it?" Mitch asked.

"Sure." Alicia said, relieved that he had not noticed anything strange.

She began to walk towards the kitchen but then she realised she didn't like leaving her cousin alone with Mitch. Beverly was very popular with the guys in Hogwarts: they tended to fall easily under her charm. And Ali was not ready to share Mitch with anyone for the moment.

Alicia stopped in her track and turned to smile falsely at Beverly.

"Beverly, mind if you give me a hand with the drinks?" Alicia asked.

There was no way Beverly could get out of that one without seeming rude in front of Mitch. Graciously, she stood up and followed Alicia into the kitchen. Once they were sure Mitch couldn't hear them, they dropped the act.

"What were you thinking? Alicia hissed angrily, Mitch is a muggle. He's not supposed to know about butterbeer or anything else that is related to our world!"

"I'm sorry, Beverly whispered back, I hadn't realised you had muggle friends! And cute ones as well."

"Oh, do shut up."

Beverly laughed, as she poured butterbeer into three different glasses.

"You have some attractive neighbours! No wonder you're unhappy I'm here. I'm ruining your romantic holydays with the young muggle." Beverly teased.

"It's not at all like that, Alicia said blushing, Mitch is a really good friend."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Beverly asked.

"I don't know! It doesn't matter." Alicia said. She knew what was behind Beverly's mind. She had felt this coming the moment Ginny told her Beverly was coming. Although Ali had never looked at Mitch this way she knew he was good-looking. Beverly was beautiful as well. They were both about from the same age. Ali knew it was completely normal for the two of them to get together. Things like that always happened. Two teenagers, both attractive and fun, were bound to like each other.

Then why did Ali have this ill feeling when she imagined Mitch and Beverly holding hands and kissing each other?

Quickly, before Beverly read her thoughts, Ali took the tray of glasses and walked briskly back to the living-room.

"Hum, this is absolutely delicious." Mitch said blind apparently from the look the two girls were exchanging.

Ali was aware she was acting as if Mitch was her own boyfriend. She had no right on him. He was free to go out with anyone he wanted. But Beverly?

Ali simply couldn't accept that.

As Beverly sat down next to Mitch and sipped at her own drink, Ali felt like smirking.

"_This is war, Beverly."_ She whispered to herself.

She drank her butterbeer silently, already deep in her thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Alicia couldn't find sleep. She couldn't help feeling that Beverly was awake as well in her own bed.

Alicia turned to look at Beverly's bed, right at the other end of the room.

"Beverly?" she whispered.

"What?" Her cousin croaked, she didn't sound in a mood to chat. But Alicia had to ask her.

"Are you planning to ask out Mitchell?" Alicia asked.

Beverly sat up and even in the dark Alicia could see her grin.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"I just wanted to know." Alicia mumbled.

Beverly raised her eyebrows. She could see the small shape of her cousin in the dark. For the first time Beverly wondered if Alicia was really the person she made people believe she was.

What if they had all been wrong about Alicia, and she was just a little girl like any other.

"How old are you?" Beverly asked.

"Nearly thirteen."

"Well, have you had any experience with guys?" Beverly asked. She had never talked about things like that with Alicia, and it seemed weird, but after all they were both growing up. Maybe it was time to forget the fact that Alicia used to burn Beverly's toys.

"No, I'm not interested in that." Alicia answered truthfully.

"Then, why are you asking me about Mitch?"

"He's my friend."

There was silence. Alicia remembered the night she had gone out on the street alone. Mitch had found her and they had talked for a while. Alicia had found Mitch annoying but she had confided in him, even she hadn't told him exactly what was bothering her.

From the beginning she had been able to talk to Mitch the way she couldn't talk to her family anymore. He was like a brother to her.

"Ali?" Beverly murmured.

"Yes?"

"You have changed a lot."

The two girls finally found sleep after that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note : Okay, this chapter is a bit short but I really wanted to update now because I don't have the time later.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Another short chapter. But I couldn't wait to see your reaction to this!_

**Chapter 13**

Alicia was half dozing in the living-room and Beverly was reading a book beside her when Ginny came to see what they were doing. When she saw their bored expression she knew the two girls didn't like to stay together. Ginny decided to separate them for a while; maybe it would do them good. Beverly had only been there two days and the girls were already counting the days till the end of the holydays.

Beverly and Alicia were just not meant to understand each other.

"Hum, Ginny cleared her voice loudly, Beverly I'm going shopping in half an hour. Do you want to come with me?"

Beverly sighed in relief and closed her book. She glanced at Alicia and then asked:

"Isn't Alicia coming with us?"

Ginny laughed.

"Oh, Ali doesn't like shopping that much."

"Really, what a shame!" Beverly said sarcastically. Alicia sniggered. A least this was one thing Beverly and Alicia both agreed on: they were never going to be tight friends, they both knew it, and there was no reason to hide it anymore.

Beverly got up and poked Alicia's shoulder playfully.

"Ouch!" Alicia cried even though it hadn't hurt her. She rubbed her shoulder angrily to show Beverly she didn't approve of this sort of behaviour.

Ginny watched her daughter and her niece scowl at each other and she began to wonder if their obvious dislike for each other was a hidden complicity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minute Ginny and Beverly were gone Alicia rushed over to the house next door.

"Hey Mitch!" she cried breathlessly as the young boy opened the door.

They talked for a while, sitting on Mitch's doorstep. After a while, they got bored and Ali asked Mitch to come to their house.

"My parents aren't home right now. There's a sort of attic in my house where I'm not allowed to go. Want to see what's so secret in there?"

Ginny and Harry had forbidden Alicia to go into the attic since she was very little. They had put a charm on it so no kind of magic could open it. But Mitch had taught Alicia a few muggle tricks.

Mitch accepted Alicia's invitation. The two teenagers made their way to Alicia's house.

"A secret room? What do you think your parents are hiding in there?"

Alicia was reminded of the secret chamber in Hogwarts.

"Something dangerous probably." She said smiling sweetly.

With Mitch's help, opening the attic's door was a piece of cake. Alicia wondered why she had never come on the idea to open the door the muggle way. Maybe muggles weren't that stupid. They found some interesting things to replace magic.

Alicia pushed the door open. Dust fell from the roof as she did so. She blinked for a bit and then she gasped as she saw the sight in front of her.

A magnificient mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, stood on two clawed feet in the middle of the room. It took up most of the place. Boxes were spread everywhere on the floor, boxes full of her parents' past.

Alicia could feel a sort of energy in the air and judging by Mitch's puzzled face, he felt it too.

"Spooky," he murmured.

Magic filled every inch of the room, Alicia could feel that. She took a step forward. There was an inscription carved around the top of the mirror:

_'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'_

Alicia looked at herself closely in the mirror. At first she could only see herself in the dusty mirror but then strange shadows appeared in the reflection. Startled Alicia looked behind her. There was nothing. She looked back at the mirror.

There they were. They were surrounding her, touching her. Yet Alicia felt nothing on her skin.

And then someone else appeared in the reflection. Mitch had approached her. He had put his arms on Alicia's shoulders.

The shadows disappeared. Alicia breathed in relief.

She stepped away from the mirror, confused at what she had seen, and bent over the boxes instead.

Most boxes were filled with books and old pictures of Harry's schooldays.

There they all were, in Hogsmeade, the three of them. Harry, Ron and Hermione.

There was a picture of Albus Dumbledore. The picture waved at Alicia and she smiled.

Alicia looked at all the moving pictures for a bit, hoping Mitch didn't notice them. After all muggles didn't have moving pictures.

But Mitch wasn't even paying attention. His eyes were still fixing the mirror, as if he was paralyzed.

Ali thought he probably saw the shadows as well. It was a magic mirror: Mitch was probably confused by that.

"Hum, it's an old mirror. It's dirty and full of dust. It looks as if we can see shadows." Ali said running to Mitch's side.

"I don't see any shadows." Mitch said. His voice was hoarse, as if he hadn't spoken for a very long time.

"Mitchell, are you alright?" Ali asked perplexed.

The boy didn't answer. Instead he reached out and touched the glass of the mirror. He frowned.

"Mitch, what's up?" Ali cried again. She began to worry that maybe Mitch had seen something he shouldn't have seen. What if he saw something else?

"I can't explain it, Ali. I think I've lost my head."

Alicia sighed and grabbed Mitch by the arm. She shook him vigorously. That seemed to take Mitch out of his trance.

He looked away from his reflection.

"Let's get out of here." Alicia snapped. She had just realised how risky it was to bring a muggle in the attic of a wizard family.

She pushed Mitch out of the attic. Just as she was about to close the door again, she caught a glimpse of a weird cloak in the far corner. The cloak was made in a very strange sort of material. It looked like water.

Alicia knew immediately what it was. She had read about invisibility cloaks. And she had just seen a picture of her father with the cloak.

Grinning, Alicia closed the door. She knew she was going to come back. She wanted the cloak for herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitch and Alicia played football outside for a bit after visiting the attic. Mitch kept laughing because Alicia always fell down head first in the grass. Alicia tried not to shout at him. She couldn't understand muggles. What was so interesting about football? Quidditch was much more fun.

After a while, Mitch said he had to go home. He laughed at Alicia's relieved face.

"You really don't like football, eh?" he teased.

"I hate it." Alicia said shooting into the ball as hard as she could.

Mitch picked up his ball and then left.

As he made his way to his house next door his thoughts drifted back to what he had seen in the mirror.

Was it a trick mirror?

Mitch didn't know, and he didn't care either. He wanted to go back into the attic, go back to see his reflection.

Then Mitch thought of Alicia. Surely the mirror was playing tricks on him. And yet, Mitch couldn't help looking back at Alicia's house and smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Alissia, have you forgotten the chamber of ssecrets?"_

"_No, I haven't, Morla."_

"_Do you even know where the chamber of ssecrets is?"_

"_No, but I will find it easily. I have the invisibility cloak."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night Alicia had a nightmare. She woke up sweating in her bed. She couldn't remember what her dream was, but her head was hurting her so much she felt dizzy.

She tried to get up, but the pain in her head stopped her.

"Beverly!" Alicia whispered.

No one answered.

"Beverly!"

Alicia looked over at Beverly's bed. It was empty.

With great effort, Alicia got to her feet. She was very aware of the fact that her hair were sticking to her face, and her feet were shaking. Whatever her dream had been, it had been a bad one.

It hurt to walk, it hurt to keep her eyes open, it hurt to stand on her feet, but still Alicia looked everywhere in the house. Beverly was nowhere to be seen.

Alicia went into the kitchen and drank a bit of fresh water. Her throat hurt as well, and simply drinking cold water took out all her energy.

It was one of the last days of the holydays. Alicia was looking forward to go back to school, so she could begin her search for the chamber of secrets.

Suddenly Alicia heard voices outside. Slowly she made her way to the front door. It was locked, but Alicia knew her house very well, and even in the dark she found the key for the lock.

It was very cold outside and very dark. It was hard to see anyone in the dark, but Alicia recognized the two persons in front of her immediately.

Beverly and Mitch were sitting on the garden wall. They were kissing.

Alicia let out a groan of pain. She felt even dizzier than before. She blinked a few times trying to fight the pain in her head but it was too much.

She lost conscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia woke up again in her bed. Someone had changed the sheets, and had washed her face. The sun was shining in her room. Alicia blinked and opened her eyes.

Ginny was looking down at her, smiling.

"Hello, little one." She said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"What happened?" Alicia asked.

"You fainted in the garden. Beverly woke Harry and me up and we carried you back here. I washed your face and changed your sheets. It seems you have had a bad dream."

Alicia was confused. She couldn't remember anything, yet something was bothering her. Something else had happened that night.

"Where's Beverly?" Alicia asked.

"She's making breakfast for you downstairs."

Alicia could feel her headache coming back as she thought of Beverly.

"How come Beverly found me in the garden?" Alicia wanted to know.

"She said you were dream-walking, so she followed you. When she saw you faint outside, she ran into our room and woke us up." Ginny explained.

"Where's Dad?"

"He had to go to work. Apparently a wizard terrorized a few witches in London, saying he's the new Voldemort."

Alicia smirked. It was funny how many people who pretended to be Voldemort turned out to be complete freaks.

There was a knock on the door and Beverly entered holding a tray. It was obvious she had done her best to make a good breakfast without using magic.

Beverly silently handed Alicia the tray.

Puzzled, Alicia looked at Beverly. It reminded her of something that had happened the night before, but Alicia couldn't quite remember what.

And then, all of a sudden, Alicia's memory came back. She was just drinking her hot chocolate. She spluttered and spilled chocolate milk all over herself.

Sighing Ginny drew out her wand and made the chocolate milk disappear from Alicia's nightdress.

"Okay, Ali, I have to go see my doctor now. Beverly will take care of you."

Ginny left the room. She didn't even seem to notice the tension between the two cousins.

There was silence for a while. Beverly sat down on her own bed looking uncomfortable. Alicia enjoyed making her wait. She ate her breakfast slowly, without saying a single word. When she had finished, she pushed the tray on the floor and said nothing.

Beverly couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alicia, are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

"I don't see why." Alicia said.

Beverly sighed.

"Alicia, Mitch and I are worried about you."

"You're lying!" Alicia cried. Tears of anger came into her eyes. She felt so betrayed, betrayed by her cousin and one of her best friends. How could they do this behind her back?

"No, I'm not. You really scared us last night when you fainted."

"And why do you think that happened?"

"You have a lot of fever." Beverly said shrugging.

Alicia snorted.

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, maybe Mitch and I gave you a shock but –"

"How could you do this to me?" Alicia cut across Beverly. She didn't want to hear Beverly's excuses. She didn't want to hear Beverly anymore, didn't want to see her.

"I have done nothing wrong!" Beverly cried back her temper rising.

"Then explain to me why you lied to my mother about what really happened last night."

Beverly had no answer to that one. She looked down at her pale hands. Half of her felt guilty, the other half wanted to shake Alicia and tell her to get a grip.

"I don't understand you, Alicia. Why does it bother you so much that Mitch and I like each other?" Beverly asked.

Alicia's tears rolled down on her cheek. She didn't even bother to hide or stop them. It felt good to cry.

"I can't explain it, Beverly. It's just that when I picture you two together I feel like screaming. You're my cousin. He's my friend. The only muggle friend I've got. I need him. You can't take him away from him."

Beverly could suddenly see something very clearly about Mitch's and Alicia's relationship. Obviously Mitch and Alicia hadn't noticed it themselves, but Beverly had.

"I will leave Mitch, but only on one condition."

"What?"

"Make an effort with Ginny's baby. Please."

"I will." Alicia nodded. She hated the idea of accepting the baby nicely but she found her friendship with Mitch much more important.

Beverly smiled weakly, dreading what she had to do. But she had made up her mind as soon as she had seen Alicia faint. After all, Mitch had been just a fling. There would be other guys in her life, she was sure of that.

Beverly couldn't quite find the words to explain it, but she found herself getting attached to Alicia. She knew that if she had to choose between her boyfriend and Alicia, she was always going to choose Alicia.

Although Beverly had never showed it, she had always been interested in Alicia. She wanted to turn her cousin into a better person. And when Beverly fixed herself a mission, she always did everything to accomplish it.

Alicia stretched out her two weak arms and motioned to Beverly to come over to her. For the first time the two girls hugged each other.

Alicia cried softly in Beverly's arms.

"Thank you." She whispered in her cousin's ear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beverly had left to break up with Mitch. She was gone a very long time, but she had warned Alicia that she may feel like taking a walk after her break-up.

Alicia was humming to herself as she turned on the television. She loved this muggle invention.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Only one person didn't use the doorbell.

Alicia opened the door.

Mitch was standing in front of her. He wasn't smiling. He looked at Alicia up and down with disgust and said:

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Author's note** **: I didn't know how to describe the mirror with my own words so I used J.K.Rowling's.**

**I think you've noticed that without me saying so. **

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and tell me what you think of Beverly!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Beverly had left to break up with Mitch. She was gone a very long time, but she had warned Alicia that she may feel like taking a walk after her break-up. _

_Alicia was humming to herself as she turned on the television. She loved this muggle invention. _

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Only one person didn't use the doorbell. _

_Alicia opened the door. _

_Mitch was standing in front of her. He wasn't smiling like usual. Instead, he looked at Alicia with disgust and said: _

_"We need to talk." _

-------------------------

Alicia wanted to speak but her lips were suddenly very dry and her tongue felt heavy.

"Okay." She managed to say at last.

Mitch walked into the house without waiting for Alicia to invite him in.

"You probably know why I'm here." Mitch said as he turned to face Alicia.

Alicia could feel her heart beating harder under Mitch's cold stare. She knew exactly why Mitch had come but she wouldn't let him know that. She gave him a surprised look.

"No, I don't." she lied, but her voice betrayed her emotions. Mitch snorted.

"Of course you do. Beverly just broke up with me."

Alicia raised her eyebrows and tried to look sorry for him. She even reached out to stroke Mitch's arm to comfort him but he backed away, as if her touch was going to burn him.

"Look, Mitch, I understand that you may feel a bit down right now, but that's not a reason for you to be mean to me!" Alicia said. She was hurt and she suddenly felt worried. What if Beverly had let it slip that it was because of her that she was breaking up?

" Beverly broke up with me because you asked her to." Mitch said.

Alicia felt like someone had slapped her in the face. Mitch had never spoken to her like that. His voice was icy, his face showed no trace of amusement like it used to. Alicia felt scared. She had felt frightened in her life before but this was a different kind of fear. She was scared she was going to lose a friend. This had never happened to her before because Alicia had never had friends she really liked. And now it seemed like her friendship with Mitch was coming to an end.

"No, I didn't!" Alicia denied it. But it was no use.

"Alicia, stop lying to me! I know the truth!" Mitch shouted. He wanted to grab Alicia and shake her, slap her, hurt her. Anything.

Mitch needn't worry. Alicia had already been hurt. She wasn't sad because Mitch had shouted at her. No, she had expected that. What made her sad was the fact that Mitch hadn't called her 'Ali'.

"Did Beverly tell you I'm the cause of your break-up?" Alicia asked.

"No, but I'm not stupid, Alicia. Beverly and I were happy together! We spend nearly every night together! It was perfect. We had agreed to stay in contact. And then you came and you destroyed it all!" Mitch didn't cry but Alicia recognized pain when she saw it.

"Did you really love her?" Alicia wanted to know. She spoke calmly.

"That's not the point, Alicia. You're a nice kid but you have many flaws. Unlike the other guys in the neighbourhood, I have been able to look upon those flaws. But I can't anymore, Alicia. You've crossed the limit."

"Did you love her?" Alicia repeated again.

"Alicia, I told you that's not the point!" Mitch cried.

"Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"I don't know the answer myself. I thought I loved her but I was never sure. That day when we explored your attic, I saw something in the mirror." Mitch said. He looked away, as if ashamed by what he had revealed.

"You saw something in the mirror?" Alicia said frowning. She wondered what that had to do with their conversation.

"You may think I'm crazy but I swear I saw something else than my own reflection." Mitch snapped.

"I believe you."

There was silence. Alicia was burning to know what exactly Mitch had seen in the mirror but she didn't dare ask him.

"Anyway, Alicia, the reason why I came here is to tell you what I think. I can't be friends with someone like you." Mitch said.

"But, Mitch, surely we can find a way to fix this!" Alicia said desperately.

"I don't think so. I don't want to see you anymore or speak to you. Maybe one day we will be friends again. Maybe one day you will be able to swallow your silly pride and apologize to me. But I doubt you can do that."

Alicia didn't answer. She couldn't apologize.

"I knew you didn't have enough courage." Mitch spat angrily. "Well, this is goodbye then."

He walked away.

Once he was out of sight, Alicia closed the door calmly and sat down against it. Only when she was sure nothing moved into the house did she let herself go. She let out a loud scream of pain that echoed in the whole house.

In the house next door, Mitch was sitting in his own bedroom. He was holding his football ball. He was thinking about all the days he had spend with Alicia.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia had calmed down after a while. Her frustration had been replaced by a strange sort of determination. She was now in her bedroom: the door was locked so Beverly couldn't come in and surprise her.

Alicia went to her wardrobe and hissed:

"Morla, come out."

The snake's head popped out of a pile of socks.

"What happened, my dear?" the snake hissed in the language of serpents.

"Mitchell shouted at me." Alicia said. She was no longer going to use the nickname 'Mitch'.

"Tsssss, how dare he?" the snake hissed angrily.

"Don't worry, Morla, we'll get our vengeance. In two days we're going to be back at Hogwarts. We will at last be able to search for the chamber of secrets. And then the real fun will begin." Alicia said. She realised she was turning back into her old self. Mitchell had changed her character completely. Maybe it was time to go back to who she used to be.

"I can't wait to taste human blood." Morla said greedily.

"You won't be disappointed." Alicia replied. She grinned innocently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley was worried. She knew her daughter very well. She had noticed the change in Alicia, and she had been happy about it. Alicia had acted like a much better person lately. She had been nicer to everyone around her, she had laughed more often. She hadn't even said a word about the baby.

But now, as Ginny watched her read in the corner of the room, she could see her daughter change back to what she used to be.

Whatever had happened hadn't done Alicia good.

Ginny stroked her belly and sighed. She loved Alicia but she couldn't ignore the fact that her daughter was different.

Ginny knew what Alicia was capable of. She had known it since Alicia's birth.

When Alicia had opened her eyes for the first time, Ginny had immediately guessed that this was not going to be an easy child to handle. And she had been proven right almost every day.

Ginny wasn't sure whether she was imagining it, but she thought she could see a strange light in Alicia's green eyes.

Ginny Weasley shivered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, Alicia found herself on King's cross, on the platform nine and three quarters.

Her parents had left her and so had Beverly who had gone to join her Gryffindor friends. But Alicia wasn't alone. She was surrounded by her Slytherin friends. Peter was always on her side. Alicia suspected him to have a crush on her. Then there was Frank. He was Peter's best friend. Alicia liked him because he was shy and sweet. But most important he knew very dark spells: he had been born in one of the darkest families that still existed. Then there was David and Ramona, they were twins. They were the best in Charms. Andrea was good in potions as well. Alicia was very pleased with her group of friends: they could all be useful one day. And as for Elisabeth she had no special gift but Alicia still felt like she would be needed. Elisabeth was the only one Alicia could confide in.

When the train arrived, Alicia confidently took one of the best compartments. Peter and Frank were carrying her trunk as well as their own.

Alicia smiled happily at them. She was certain she was going to have a good time. After all, she was capable of anything to get what she wanted. And right then the only thing Alicia wanted was to find the chamber of secrets and open it for the third time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisabeth woke up in the middle of the night once again. It happened nearly all the time. Since Alicia had discovered her father's invisibility cloak she spend all her nights searching for the chamber of secrets.

And she never found it. Every time she rushed into their dorm and cried out in frustration.

"I know I'm close to it, but I still don't know where it is!" Alicia said as she punched her pillow.

Elisabeth rubbed her sleepy eyes and said nothing. Anything could set Alicia of these last days. She was on the edge. She hadn't slept for a very long time and she was very disappointed. Finding the chamber of secrets had seemed so easy when Alicia had been at home. Now that she was back in Hogwarts she realised what a difficult task it was. Hogwarts was huge, and rooms kept disappearing. The walls and the stairs moved all the time, doors appeared. Alicia had never paid much attention to the castle, but now she had to admit that it was almost impossible to find the chamber of secrets. Almost. Alicia hadn't lost hope.

She decided to stop spending her nights roaming in the corridors. Instead she continued her search reading anything she could about Salazar Slytherin and the chamber he had made.

It was Elisabeth who helped Alicia in the end although she didn't do it on purpose. Whilst Alicia read every single book about Slytherin, Elisabeth decided to read about Harry Potter and his exploits.

One day Elisabeth left her book open on the page that spoke about Harry's school days.

When Elisabeth came back to finish her reading, she discovered that Alicia was reading it instead with great interest.

"Oh, Elisabeth, here you are!" Alicia cried when she noticed Elisabeth's presence.

"Ali, you do know I was planning to read this book?" Elisabeth said pointing.

"Yes, I know, and I'm very sorry, but before you take it back I want to thank you." Alicia said. Her eyes were shining.

"What?" Elisabeth asked suspiciously.

"Thanks to you, I will finally find the chamber of secrets!" Alicia cried happily like a child on Christmas day.

"What do you mean?"

"Of course, I should have thought about it myself, but I was too absorbed in Slytherin. I never thought about reading about my father!"

"Oh, you're talking about his second year in Hogwarts when he killed that basilisk?" Elisabeth asked.

"You read that part then? You could have told me about it." Alicia said crossly.

Elisabeth looked guilty. She wished Alicia would give up her crazy ideas.

"I forgive you, don't worry." Alicia said sweetly. Somehow Alicia had made it look as she was the victim and Elisabeth was the bad one.

"Look, give me my book back!" Elisabeth snapped holding out her hand.

"Whatever. I have the information I was looking for anyway." Alicia said handing over the precious book.

"And what information is that?" Elisabeth asked. She was suddenly very curious.

"The book didn't say where the chamber of secrets is, but it said Harry had to speak Parseltongue to open it."

"And?"

"Well, I can speak to snakes as well as my father, maybe even better. I'm probably the only one in this school who can. That means I will be the only to have access to the chamber of secrets."

"And that is important?" Elisabeth asked feeling foolish.

"Yes." Alicia said simply.

"But how will this help you find the entrance to the chamber of secrets?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I will it useful. There is sure to be a sign somewhere. Maybe Morla can guide me. Maybe because I'm a Parselmouth, I will know when the chamber of secrets is in front of me. After all, the two only wizards that found the chamber of secrets were Parseltmouths!"

Elisabeth shuddered as Morla appeared from under Alicia's bed. The snake was getting bigger and stronger every day.

It was unbearable to think of what Morla could do with her new poisonous fangs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr Collins, the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, was not happy. He had given McGonagall the proof that Alicia was guilty of stealing books from the restricted sections, but the headmistress had chosen to do nothing about it.

"But this is her watch! Her name is written behind it! It's probably a gift from her crazy grandfather. I heard he's a fan of everything that is muggle." Mr Collins had cried when McGonagall had tried to dismiss him.

Yes, Mr Collins really wasn't happy. He wanted Alicia to get punished for her crimes.

Mr Collins was a very patient man, or so he liked to think he was. He would wait. Alicia was surely going to disrespect the school's laws once again and Mr Collins would see personally that her punishment was not made lightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia and Elisabeth were on the way to the Slytherin common-room. They were walking side by side in the corridor. Elisabeth looked very uneasy.

"Alicia?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Who is this Mitch guy?" Elisabeth asked. She had not wanted to do so but the question had been burning on her tongue for some while.

Alicia suddenly stopped in her tracks and froze. Her face stayed the same but her eyes were looking at Elisabeth with a strange fear. Elisabeth had never seen her friend act like this.

"Where did you hear that name?" Alicia asked.

Elisabeth shrugged.

"I don't know. You keep saying his name in your dreams." She said casually.

Alicia immediately relaxed. For a second she had wondered if Beverly had spread the rumour about her and Mitch. That would definitely ruin her reputation. Nobody was supposed to know that Alicia had been staying every single holyday in the garden of a muggle.

"Well, I don't know who he is either." Alicia said.

She bit her lip. She had promised herself not to think about Mitch anymore. It hurt too much.

"Eh, Elisabeth, I'm sorry, but I have to go the bathroom."

Alicia knew she was going to start crying. She didn't want Elisabeth to see her tears, so she made her way to the nearest bathroom as quickly as possible without running.

Alicia bent over the nearest sink and waited. She was still shaking. And then, suddenly, she saw it:

Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

Alicia gasped. She remembered what she had read in Elisabeth's book.

Concentrating, Alicia stared at the tiny snake and wondered what she had to say.

She said the first word that came on her lips in Parseltongue.

"Slytherin."

Instead of a human voice, a hiss came out of Alicia's lips.

The tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move as well. Alicia watched fascinated at what she had done. The sink sank right out of side, leaving a large pipe exposed. The pipe was wide enough for a grown man to slide into.

Alicia grinned.

"I did it!" she cried out. Her voice echoed in the empty bathroom. "I found the chamber of secrets!"

**_END OF PART 1_**

* * *

**Author's note: This is the end of part 1. Don't worry, there will be more Mitch & Alicia in part 2.**

**What has Mitch seen in the Mirror of Erised?**

**How will Alicia react when the baby is born?**

**Is she able to attack the muggle-borns?**

**Is she really evil or is she just acting?**

**What will Mr Collins do next?**

**Will Mitch and Alicia ever be friends again?**

**You will have to wait for part 2 !! (I'm so evil :D )**

**Just so you know, I find more energy to write when you leave me reviews, so please people get to work!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_PART 2_**

****

_Two years and a half have passed ... _

****

**Chapter 15 **

Minerva McGonagall made her way to the hospital wing as soon as she received the message. She rushed threw the dark corridors as fast as she could. Minerva was a very old woman, every day could be her last, yet she still found the energy to run. She slowed down right in front of the hospital wing. The door was closed. Minerva looked at it with fear. She was scared of what she would find behind that closed door.

It wasn't the first time Minerva visited the hospital wing in the middle of the night.

Minerva loved Hogwarts very much, and she couldn't bare the thought of someone so evil in it.

Sometimes Minerva wished she wasn't headmistress of the school. She had so many responsibilities, not that they bothered her much, but people expected a lot from her. They expected her to stop the attacks, to arrest the culprit. The attacks had begun a year and a half ago. Eighteen month of anxiety, fear and only one question: who?

The attacks reminded McGonagall of another time, when the chamber of secrets had been opened for the second time. But Dumbledore had been there, and even when he had been taken away Minerva had felt protected.

Of course Minerva had thought about closing the school. But just as she was about to do so, a new strength had come to her and she had found the courage to go on, in spite of the attacks.

Many disapproved of her decision. They wrote endless letters of complain that drove Minerva crazy. But there were others who supported Minerva and they gave her the energy to go on.

With shaking hands, McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a woman's voice called from behind the door.

"It's me, Minerva." McGonagall said softly.

There was the sound of a key being turned in a lock and then the door opened. Madam Pomfrey's pale face appeared.

"Come in." she said simply and turned back to one of the beds behind her.

McGonagall stepped into the hospital wing carefully. She didn't want to wake any of the students. There were so many injured students in the hospital wing that there was no bed left.

"Who is it this time?" Minerva asked.

"Janet Harris, from Ravenclaw."

Minerva's eyes filled with tears. She didn't like to see her students be hurt so much. They were innocent after all. Minerva closed her eyes. She could see herself telling Janet off because she wasn't paying attention in class.

"How is she?" McGonagall asked, trying to control her voice and her emotions.

"Not as bad as the others. She will recover pretty quickly, I think."

McGonagall took a deep breath, and looked at the young girl on the bed. She was asleep. Her face was as white as the sheets. Her injured arm was covered with bandages.

"It's strange, isn't it? It seems as if the monster doesn't want to kill them, only hurt them." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes, it is really odd." McGonagall whispered to herself.

She stroked the girl's hair fondly. Minerva didn't have any children and she had never married. But she felt like a mother to all the students in Hogwarts. It was horrible to think one of them had created a monster in the only goal to hurt.

And again the same question came. Who?

Minerva could almost hear Dumbledore's voice whispering in her ear.

_"The question is not who. The question is how." _

When Dumbledore had spoken these words it was the diary of Tom Riddle who had been the attacker.

But the diary had been destroyed, by Harry Potter himself.

Could it be that this new attacker used the chamber of secrets as well? There was only one way to find out.

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Poppy, I'm afraid I have to leave you. I have to write a letter to Mister Potter."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of Slytherins were making their way to the Great Hall. They were in their fourth year. When they passed, people got quickly out of the way. Three girls from the group were chatting together. A small skinny boy was trying to keep up with their conversation.

"Frank, don't insist. There are things you guys can't understand." One of the girls said to the skinny boy.

Two other boys were leading the group. They were tall and dark haired. One of them looked extremely strong. He clenched his fist as if daring someone to defy him. It looked as if these two boys were the leaders of the group but everyone in Hogwarts knew better:

A girl, with vivid red hair, was walking in the middle of the group. She looked very confident and sure of herself. Her movement was graceful, and her footsteps echoed in the corridors because of her high heels. She was very pretty, and even if she was smaller than the other in height, she seemed much more mature then all of them put together.

Of course, everyone in Hogwarts had heard about her. Students whispered her name a lot when they spoke of the Slytherins. A lot of them didn't know her personally, yet no student in the school could help but admire her. She was said to be very powerful for a witch of her age: rumours said she had unusual powers. They said she was wise and compared her to the greatest wizards there existed.

Everyone knew she was the daughter of the famous Harry Potter, and it made people love her even more.

Yes, Alicia really knew how to manipulate people and make them like her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisabeth was eating calmly her breakfast when David and Ramona sat down next to her. She sighed. It was impossible to eat in peace when the twins were beside you.

"What do you want?" She snapped. She was not in the mood.

Elisabeth had been miserable for quite a while. She had been miserable for nearly two years in fact. She liked her friends, but she had to admit they weren't the best. Every single night, they disappeared and joined Alicia in the chamber of secrets. Elisabeth knew exactly what they did in there, and it made her shudder to think what they would invent next.

Alicia had been very disappointed when Elisabeth had refused to participate. But she had accepted her friend's choice.

"Jesus, be a bit nicer, will you?" David said helping himself to bread.

"I'm sorry." Elisabeth said quietly.

"Are you all right?" Ramona asked. She was David's twin. The two of them looked very alike, but they were as different as night and day. David could never sit still and was always on his way to do something exiting. Ramona on the contrary was a very timid girl, who liked to be alone from time to time. Elisabeth didn't blame her: she would want to lock herself in her bedroom alone as well if she had a twin like David.

"I'm fine." Elisabeth snapped. She wanted to get out of there.

She could barely look in her friends' eyes these days. She knew what they did, and it disgusted her how little it affected them. They smiled and laughed as much as they could, as if they had never attacked anyone in their whole life.

Elisabeth wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but Alicia suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Good morning, Elisabeth." She said in her sweet voice.

A lot of people were looking in her direction. Alicia smiled politely at them.

"David. Leave me a free sit next to Elisabeth." Alicia ordered.

David did as he was told. He pushed a group of first years out of the way to make place. Alicia sat down at the table. She smelt of fresh vanilla, as if she had just stepped out of a hot bath. Elisabeth felt sick. How could her friend act like this after what she had just done?

"Hello, Ali." Elisabeth said shortly.

Alicia said nothing. She poured herself chocolate milk and carefully spread the butter on her toast before speaking.

"So, Elisabeth, she began softly, I hear you have been acting odd lately?"

"Oh, really?" Elisabeth said sarcastically.

"Oh, yes." Alicia ignored her sarcasm. "Tell me, Elisa, what's wrong?"

Elisabeth sighed and covered her tired face with her hands. She wanted to run out of this awkward situation but she couldn't: nobody could walk away from Alicia.

"You're asking me what's wrong; how very thoughtful of you! Are you worried about me, Ali?" Elisabeth said.

Alicia looked serious and stopped smiling.

"There's a matter of fact, I do care about you, Elisa. I care about you very much. You may not have noticed, but you are my best friend. You are one of the most important persons in my life."

"You say that as I should be honoured." Elisabeth said.

"Well, you should be." Alicia said with a pinch of annoyance.

"Well, I'm not! Oh, Ali, how could you?" Elisabeth cried out.

Alicia said nothing. She ate her toast and acted as if nothing was wrong. It only made Elisa angrier.

"How could I what?" Alicia asked when she realised Elisabeth was about to explode.

"Michael Hassan and Benjamin Mint, I was fine with that. They are not good people anyway. But Janet Harris? That poor first year from Ravenclaw? How can you attack a girl who can't even defend herself? That is just so weak, Ali."

"I had to. She was on our way."

"Ali, this is madness. You have got to stop." Elisabeth pleaded.

"We're not killing anyone, are we? No? Well then where is the problem?"

"Ali, hurting the muggle-borns won't drive them away. They are here forever, and no amount of attacks will change that."

"Don't you think I know that?" Alicia snapped.

"Then what is your point?"

"I believe that is personal." was all Alicia said before the rest of the group joined them. Elisabeth knew she could say no more in front of Peter, Frank, Andrea and all the other Slytherins around them.

Feeling sick all over again, Elisabeth pushed her way out of the crowd of Slytherins and rushed out of the Great Hall as fast as she could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beverly Weasley was exhausted. She had just spent all night working for her O.W.L test and she still had to finish her essay for the potion teacher. She stretched and yawned before standing up. The Gryffindor common-room was filled with people working. Every single table was filled with books, and the sound of quills scratching on parchment never left the room.

Beverly looked around at her friends. A young man was sleeping on one of the cosy armchairs with his mouth wide open. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch a fly." She whispered in his ear fondly.

The boy groaned and opened his eyes. When he saw who it was whoever, he grinned.

"Hello, Bevy." He said and the two teenagers kissed.

"Want to go for a walk? I feel as if I'm suffocating here." Beverly said gesturing vaguely at the students around her.

"Yeah, sure." The young man said and stood up.

The two Gryffindors made their way out of the portrait. They held hands and glanced at each other from time to time. It was obvious they had just started going out.

Beverly looked down at the strong hand locked with her own and she was reminded of a muggle boy she had dated nearly three years ago. Beverly hadn't thought of him for a very long time. It had been a very short relationship. The boy had been one of her cousin's friends.

Beverly smiled as she remembered her nights' escapades with the young muggle.

"What are you thinking of?" Liam, Beverly's boyfriend, asked her.

"Oh, nothing special. I'm just glad to be with you, Liam." Beverly answered vaguely.

She went back to day dreaming about the muggle she had once dated. His name was Mitch, Beverly could still remember that. She hadn't loved him, but she had been very attracted to him. The minute they had met, she had fallen for him.

Beverly was still thinking of Mitch when they bumped into a group of Slytherins.

"Hey, don't you push me!" the biggest Slytherin, a guy called Peter, shouted at Liam.

Liam didn't reply. It was better not to do so with Peter Parkinson. Everybody knew that in Hogwarts. Instead Liam turned to look at his girlfriend, who had let go of his hand.

"Alicia!" Beverly called to one of the Slytherin girls.

Liam had always known that Beverly was related to Alicia Potter, but it was still a surprise for him to find Alicia smile at a Gryffindor.

"Hello, Beverly. How are you?" Alicia said in her musical voice.

"I'm fine thank you. There's a matter of fact, I'm glad we bumped into each other: I need to talk to you." Beverly said.

"Okay." Alicia said and didn't move. Beverly laughed.

"No, I meant _privately_."

"Oh. Well I'm afraid I don't have the time for that. Maybe we can see each other this afternoon?" Alicia asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, well, see you."

Alicia turned and walked away. Her friends followed her. Beverly smiled at her boyfriend.

"Stop staring at her!" She teased. Liam had just been looking in Alicia's direction.

"I was not staring." Liam denied it even though it was true. He knew Alicia was a Slytherin but he couldn't help himself.

"You were. Tell me, do you think she's pretty?" Beverly asked mockingly.

Liam shrugged.

"I used to have a crush on her." He said simply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long day. It always was anyway. Mitchell Perkins yawned. He was sitting in class and his teacher was rumbling on and on about history. It wasn't that Mitch didn't care about history, on the contrary he found it very important to understand humans better, but he was bored out of his mind.

He glanced at the clock ticking behind the teacher and sighed. Still ten minutes to go. It seemed like an eternity to Mitch. He let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang finally.

He gathered his things slowly, unlike his mates, and got out of the classroom last. Everyone had already left to go home.

Mitch took the bus and went home as well.

When he arrived in front of his house, he stopped.

In the garden next door, a man and a woman were sitting on a bench. The man was holding a little girl in his arms, and the beautiful woman beside him was smiling proudly. They formed a lovely family. But someone was missing.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Potter." Mitch called. The woman looked up at him and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was cold. She cursed herself for telling Beverly to meet her outside. The wind was blowing in her face and soon Alicia's face was covered with bits of snow.

"It's not a very good idea to meet out here, is it?" Beverly called from behind. Alicia whirled around and scowled.

"Well, at least it's private. Nobody can disturb us out here." Alicia said.

"Hum, Alicia, did you know you have snow in your hair?" Beverly smirked.

Alicia brushed her hair angrily and then turned her attention back on Beverly.

"So, what did you want us to meet for?"

"Hum," Beverly hesitated, "well I was wondering if you had any ideas about who is attacking all those poor students."

Alicia frowned.

"Why would I know something?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. I thought maybe because you are in Slytherin you might have some information …"

Alicia sighed and brushed her hair out of her face impatiently. For a moment Beverly thought of Liam and what he had revealed earlier in the day. It was true that Alicia was very pretty, but Beverly knew how she was in the inside and she still couldn't understand how Alicia had gotten so popular.

" Beverly, I know you did not come to ask me about the attacker. What do you really want from me?" Alicia said.

"Nothing. I guess I just wanted to know how things are going with you and your little sister Emma."

This was a delicate subject. Alicia never spoke of her little sister. Emma was nearly three years old, yet she didn't even exist in Alicia's mind. Alicia still told people she was an only child.

"Things are fine." Alicia snapped. Whenever anyone mentioned her sister she always got in a bad mood.

Beverly sighed.

"I don't believe you. I bet you still haven't spoken to her." Beverly said accusingly.

Alicia never spoke to her little sister, and it hurt Ginny and Harry who wanted their two daughters to like each other.

"So what if I haven't? She's still a baby. What do you want me to talk to her about?" Alicia cried.

"She's nearly three years old, for god's sake, Alicia! Pull yourself together!" Beverly shouted.

Beverly was very fond of Emma. She spent hours playing with her and cuddling her. Beverly loved to show Emma all the wonders of life. The little baby girl was always interested and curious about everything although she didn't quite understand it all.

Beverly loved Emma very much; she couldn't bare the thought of Alicia being mean to her.

"Look, Beverly, there are some things that just can't be changed in life. Why can't you understand that nothing you say or do will change me? You tried to turn me into a Gryffindor and you failed. And now you're asking me to be someone I'm not. I will never get on with Emma. I'm trying not to hate her too much, I'm really trying. Isn't that enough?" Alicia said calmly.

"No. No it's not." Beverly said gritting her teeth in rage. "How can you say something like that? She's your sister! The only reason why you hate her is because you want your parents' full attention! You're so selfish, you don't even stop and think. You don't even try to get on with Emma!"

"Don't take that tone with me", Alicia said softly, "and if you came here to shout at me you might just as well leave immediately. I don't have the time for one of your moods."

Alicia started to walk away but Beverly followed her. She didn't want Alicia to have the last word. Beverly knew exactly what to say to hurt her cousin.

"Oh, and Alicia, I wanted to ask something else," Beverly called loudly, "How are things with you and Mitch?"

* * *

Author's note: Okay I don't know why but I had a lot of difficulties to write this chapter. Please review, I really want to know what you think about this chapter. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Harry was sitting in the snow with his second daughter in the garden. He loved to watch Emma play in the snow, he loved to see her smile, he loved everything about her. Harry couldn't help compare her to his first daughter. Alicia and Emma looked a lot alike. They had the same pale face and the same smile. But, unlike her sister, Emma had dark hair. And Harry noticed another difference: Emma was a much more cheerful girl. She laughed nearly all the time.

"Papa, look!" Emma cried proudly showing her father the ball of snow she had created.

"That's nice," Harry said kindly. Emma giggled and threw the ball of snow in his face.

Harry let out a cry of surprise. He grabbed his daughter and started tickling her when he heard someone laugh behind him.

The neighbour from next door, a young muggle, was smiling at them.

"Good morning." The muggle said pleasantly.

"Oh, hello, Mitch." Harry said.

He stood up, still holding Emma in his arms. Mitch looked at Emma and grinned even more.

"She looks a lot like Alicia." He said quietly.

Harry knew Mitch had been friends with Alicia and he wondered what had happened between the two of them.

"Yeah, I know. But believe me: they are as different as night and day." Harry said.

Mitch smirked. The two men were staring at each other when suddenly an owl flew towards them and gently posed itself in front of Harry.

Without thinking Harry bent down and picked up the letter attached to the owl's leg. It was only then that he realised that a muggle was watching him. Muggles didn't use owls to post letters.

There was an awkward silence. Harry looked up at Mitch expecting to see him confused, even shocked. But the muggle seemed perfectly calm. He was gazing at the owl fondly, and for a second Harry thought he saw sadness in his eyes.

"Is that a letter from Alicia?" Mitch asked simply.

"I don't know." Harry said bewildered. How come the muggle wasn't freaking out?

Harry forgot the muggle for a moment and turned his attention back on the letter.

**_Dear Mr Potter, _**

**_I am truly sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing but you have to come to the school immediately. As you surely know Hogwarts has many problems this year. The attacks are getting more frequent. I think someone found the way to open the chamber of secrets and is using it. I know you killed that basilisk, but whoever is attacking the students has created another monster. We need your help, Harry. Hogwarts is counting on you. _**

****

**_Yours sincerely, _**

**_Minerva McGonagall _**

**_Headmistress from Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _**

Harry stuffed the letter into his jean's pocket and looked back at where Mitch was standing. But the muggle had disappeared.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Emma asked Harry.

"Nothing is wrong, my dear. Papa will just go and visit your sister."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisabeth was dozing in the dorm when Alicia rushed in. For a moment she looked like the little girl she used to be. Her face had a lovely blush of joy: it suited her.

"Listen to this, Elisabeth!" Alicia cried shaking her friend to make sure she was awake.

Elisabeth groaned. She was not in a mood to listen to Alicia talk. It was always hard to keep up with what she said.

"What now?" Elisabeth cried covering her head with her pillow. Alicia took the pillow and threw it on the floor.

"Just listen to me. Okay, so you remember when we talked about Voldemort's weakness?"

"Yes, but that was really a long time ago. I thought you had given up on him!" Elisabeth said.

"Well, no, I didn't. I just stopped talking about him to you. But now I need your help, Elisa dear!" Alicia smiled her special angel smile.

"Oh, no!" Elisabeth groaned even more. It was never good when Alicia called her 'Elisa dear'.

"Oh yes, you will help me. Elisabeth, we need to find you a boyfriend."

This was too much. Elisabeth felt her head ache as she tried to make sense of what Alicia was saying.

"What?" Elisabeth shouted at last.

"Yes, that way you can tell what it's like to be in love! Isn't that a good idea?" Alicia said happily. She looked very proud of herself.

A thousand words came in Elisabeth's mind to describe Alicia's idea: crazy, strange, impossible, silly …

"That's stupid." Elisabeth said finally.

Alicia looked as if she had just been slapped in the face. Her smile faded away and was replaced by a frown.

"What do you mean 'stupid'? Do you have a better one?" She snapped.

Elisabeth grinned. Sometimes she felt as if she was Alicia's big sister. Alicia always came to her for an advice. Elisabeth knew she was the only one in the school that really meant something for Alicia.

"Well, wouldn't it be easier if you were the one who found a boyfriend? They all say love can't be explained."

Alicia laughed.

"Oh god, Elisa, that's silly. I'm not the kind of girl who falls in love."

"Weren't you in love with that muggle guy?" Elisabeth asked confused.

"What muggle guy?"

"You know what muggle guy: the one who kept writing to you in our first year."

Alicia was quiet for a moment and Elisabeth wondered if she had crossed the line. There was a long silence. Elisabeth sighed and went back to her bed. And suddenly, as if she just woke up from a trance, Alicia began to talk again.

"I wasn't in love with him. He was just my muggle neighbour." Alicia said smiling again.

"Oh, okay." Elisabeth said and closed her eyes again.

"But you're right about one thing. Maybe I should be the one looking for a boyfriend." Alicia said and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all these years Harry Potter found himself once again in the headmaster's office. Only it wasn't Dumbledore's office anymore, it was McGonagall's. Harry felt an old pain in his heart as he thought of the wise old man who had guided him in his teens.

Harry felt like the teenager he used to be as he looked up at McGonagall. She was sitting at her desk and Harry was sitting in front of her. It was then that Harry noticed how old McGonagall looked. She still had the same stern look but her face was tired and wrinkled. Harry could suddenly feel the years that had passed. He was only thirty six yet he felt old.

"Mr Potter, are you all right?" McGonagall said loudly.

"Yes, sorry, I was thinking about something else." Harry mumbled.

"I can see that. Now, as I was saying, I need your help to catch the student who is attacking the students. I have done everything I could to stop the attacks but I'm afraid I have failed. I may be wrong but I think the attacker has found a way to open the chamber of secrets."

Harry chuckled.

"Look, Minerva, there's only one way to open the chamber of secrets: you have to know how to speak Parseltongue. And I don't think anyone in this school can do that. I am the last Parselmouth in the world."

McGonagall sniffed and didn't look convinced.

"Very well, I admit I may be wrong. But I want to be sure about that. Do you think you will be able to open the chamber of secrets again?"

Harry nodded.

"I think so. But, Minerva, don't get your hopes up." Harry said and stood up.

"So you will do this for me?" McGonagall asked also standing up.

"Yes, I will."

"Very well. But first I have to go to a meeting with the Ministry of Magic. Will you be able to wait?"

"Certainly."

They shook hands and Harry left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was walking peacefully in the snow outside when he bumped into a Slytherin girl with vivid red hair.

"Ali!" Harry cried and hugged his daughter.

"Hey, Dad, what are you doing here?" Alicia asked.

"Well, I had a little chat with the headmistress." Harry said. A few students stopped playing with the snow and stared at him. It was just like the old days.

"What about?" Alicia frowned. She had a bad feeling about this. Harry never came to the castle to bring good news.

"Well, McGonagall thinks whoever is attacking the students may be using the chamber of secrets."

"That's crazy!" Alicia cried in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, of course! But it will reassure her when she sees the chamber of secrets is empty. I suspect the attacker doesn't have a monster at all, only a few dark spells." Harry smiled at his daughter. He didn't notice anything strange.

Alicia nodded and tried to hide her fear.

"Why aren't you checking right now?" she asked casually.

"McGonagall is in a meeting. It should be over soon." Harry said glancing at his watch. When he looked back at Alicia, she was biting her nails nervously and her face was slightly paler than it usually was.

"Do you think you will be able to open the chamber?" Alicia asked. She was biting her nails so deeply Harry wasn't surprised when she started to bleed.

"Yes, of course I will. But, Ali, are you all right?" Harry was concerned. Alicia was not the kind of girl to act like this.

"Of course I'm all right. But I just remembered I have a class to go to." Alicia said and ran away.

Harry watched his daughter disappear into the castle and wondered why she had rushed away like that. He quickly pushed this thought away. Instead he decided to enjoy the few minutes of peace he had. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of Hogwarts. He smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisabeth, David, Peter and Ramona were playing cards in the common-room when Alicia rushed inside. She stumbled and fell right in front of them.

"Quick! Where's Frank? Where's Andrea?" Alicia gasped for breath as she looked at her friends.

"They went for a walk outside. We think they will go out together." David said, apparently blind to the fact that Alicia was panicking.

Alicia didn't care. She grabbed Peter's hand and stood up with a great effort. She was breathless.

"We'll have to do it without them. But we'll need your help, Elisa. McGonagall is going to check the chamber of secrets. Come on, let's go."

The five Slytherins run faster than they had ever run in their whole life. It was very useful to have Peter with them: at least nobody blocked their way.

Alicia had only one name in her mind as she rushed trough the corridors.

_Morla. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked around at girl's bathroom. It seemed so familiar to him. He could almost see Hermione sitting on the toilets of the corner, preparing the potion that would turn them into Slytherins. He could also see Ron, shouting at Hermione that it was a mad idea.

"Well, can you open it?" McGonagall said impatiently.

Harry stepped in front of the sink with the tiny snake scratched on it and murmured:

"Open up!"

Nothing happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia could hear voices from up the tunnel. Her heart was beating faster than it had ever had.

"Alicia! They're here!" Elisabeth hissed. Her eyes were wide open in fear.

"Oh my god, this is it!" Ramona whispered. "We're screwed."

"No, we're not." Alicia snapped although she was as terrified as her friends. "If we all concentrate at the same we can do it. Trust me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Open up!" Harry repeated. Still nothing moved. Harry repeated the same word all over again.

"I thought you were supposed to speak Parselmouth to open it." McGonagall said.

Harry realised he had been speaking English all the time. He sighed and concentrated on the tiny snake. He licked his lips and blinked rapidly so that the tiny snake before him was blurred. It looked as if it moved.

"Open up!" Harry said and at the same time he heard a hiss come out of is mouth.

The sink sank and revealed a large pipe.

"If you don't mind I will go first to check if it's safe." Harry said and slid into the large pipe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're coming!" Peter tugged at Alicia's arm.

He was right. They all stopped for a second to listen to the sound of someone sliding and whizzing down the large pipe.

"Do not stop until I say so!" Alicia ordered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry shot out of the end of the large pipe, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel, large enough to stand in. Everything was dark. Harry got out of the way as he heard McGonagall rush down the tunnel herself. For an old woman she was surprisingly agile as she picked herself up. Harry offered to help her but she only pushed him aside impatiently.

"Let's get on with this." She snapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were not going to get away in time. Alicia knew it. She heard McGonagall's and Harry's footsteps coming closer and closer.

Alicia looked back at her friends. They were sweating from the effort and the fear of getting caught.

For the first time Alicia felt something like warmth for them. She was the one who had dragged them into this mess, yet they did not let her down. They stuck to her side, knowing exactly what the risk was.

It was a shame they were all going to have to get expelled.

"Because of me." Alicia thought sadly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva stopped in her tracks. She thought she heard noises coming from the shadows. They could not see very far, but McGonagall was sure they were close to something.

She fastened her footsteps, determined to prove to Harry that they were not alone in the chamber of secrets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was just about to put away her wand, to give it all up when she saw Elisabeth glare at her. For a moment Alicia forgot to be frightened and frowned in surprise.

Elisabeth had never approved of Alicia's action. She had shouted, pleaded, cried, hissed, yelled, whispered … she had tried absolutely everything to stop Alicia.

But Elisabeth had never glared. And as Alicia stared back at her best friend she saw something else. She had never noticed it, but under Elisabeth's anger there was something like hate.

Alicia knew at that moment that she couldn't let her friends down. She redoubled her efforts and her energy even though she had not a single hope to get out of that one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're here." Minerva was so impatient she felt like running. Unfortunately she could see nothing in the dark and she had to keep her arms out in front of her in case she hit something. Running was out of the question.

"They? How do you know there are more of them?" Harry asked.

"I have a feeling the attacker is not acting alone. And I always trust my feelings."

Harry smirked. It was a good thing they could see nothing in the dark. McGonagall would not take Harry's smile the good way.

"Have your feelings ever betrayed you, Minerva?" Harry said. He realised this was a very personal question. But he was no longer a student and McGonagall was no longer his teacher.

"Once. The day Albus died my feelings told me he would come back. And he never did. " Minerva sniffed.

Harry almost immediately regretted asking a question like that. Thinking of Dumbledore woke up something in him that he couldn't describe. It was more than pain. Dumbledore had been like a father to Harry, exactly the same way Sirius had been.

The sound of whispers made Harry come back to his senses.

"Did you hear that?" Harry said as quietly as he could to McGonagall. Even under the feeble light of his wand, Harry could see Minerva's face turn white.

"Yes." She said.

"We're nearly there, Minerva."

"Lumos!" McGonagall cried. A light appeared on the end of her wand as well.

Slowly they pointed their wand in front of them.

* * *

**Author's note : sorry for the short chapter but I had to stop here. Please review, it always puts me in a good mood!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Short chapter, but I don't have the time to do more. But the chapter after this one will be very interesting. I promise. I have a lot of surprises for you!** _

_The sound of whispers made Harry come back to his senses. _

_"Did you hear that?" Harry said as quietly as he could to McGonagall. Even under the feeble light of his wand, Harry could see Minerva's face turn white. _

_"Yes." She said. _

_"We're nearly there, Minerva." _

_"Lumos!" McGonagall cried. A light appeared on the end of her wand as well. _

_Slowly they pointed their wands in front of them_.

****

**Chapter 17**

There was no one.

Harry knew it as soon as they had stepped into the Chamber. But he still checked the dark corners, just to be sure.

"We're alone." McGonagall said as if Harry hadn't noticed it for himself.

They stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Then Harry looked down at his feet and let out a cry of surprise.

"Minerva!"

They were standing in a large paddle of what looked like green water. Looking closer, Harry realised the whole Chamber was filled with this strange liquid. The serpents carved on the pillars were covered with it and so was the great statue of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry knew it was not supposed to be there. He bent down and touched the green water with the tip of his fingers.

It was warm.

"It looks as if you were right all along, Minerva." Harry sighed and washed the green water off his hands with a handkerchief.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked. She was still staring at her wet shoes with a confused frown on her face.

"The attacker did use the chamber of secrets and he did have a monster with him."

"You mean …?" McGonagall left her question unfinished. Harry nodded.

"The attacker and his friends were here a few minutes ago. We missed them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was shaking from head to foot. She took in a deep breath with difficulty: she felt as if she couldn't breathe through her nose or her mouth anymore.

"Ali, calm down." Elisabeth pleaded.

Alicia couldn't. She clutched the table in front of her and greeted her teeth to stop herself from screaming.

They had managed it. They had taken Morla away from the chamber and then they had escaped.

Alicia was in a state of shock. She had given everything to save herself and her friends. She had put in all her power and magic in the spell they had created. They had given Morla her normal form back and then they had carried her with them as they escaped under the invisibility cloak. Of course the cloak had been too small to cover them all, but Harry and McGonagall had seen nothing in the dark.

Alicia bit her lip and wished she would stop trembling. The Slytherins in the common-room were looking at them strangely.

Ramona and her brother David were slumped onto the sofa. Peter was sitting on the floor, his hands covering his face. He had given all his energy as well; but what truly shook him was how close they had been to getting caught.

Elisabeth was standing on Alicia's side. She was the only one who could still stand on her two feet. She held Alicia's hand and whispered soothing words in her friend's ear over and over again.

"It's over now, Alicia. We've got away. We did it." Elisabeth said calmly.

"It was my father, Elisa." Alicia said and sighed. She lay back on her armchair and closed her eyes. Slowly the shaking stopped and Alicia felt more peaceful.

"You will stop the attacks, won't you?" Elisabeth asked after a while.

"Yes, of course." Alicia said although she doubted that. She didn't know whether she was able to stop at all.

Elisabeth smiled. She felt like a heavy weight had just been taken off her heart.

For the first time in months Elisabeth Malfoy felt in a good mood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we missed them!" McGonagall shrieked.

They were in the headmistress's office once again. McGonagall was pacing the room up and down. Her hands were clutched into fists; half of her hair had fallen out of her usually tight chignon. She really looked mad.

Harry sat in the chair in front of the desk and said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He too felt disappointed. He would have liked to catch the attacker and stop him from hurting so many innocent people.

"Minerva, calm down. At least we found out where they kept their monster." Harry said.

"Yes, but they won't keep it there anymore. They know we checked the chamber. They won't be using it again." McGonagall cried in frustration.

"I still think we have to check it from time to time."

"Yes, of course. And have you given the bottle away already?" Minerva asked.

Before leaving Harry had filled a bottle with the greenish liquid. Maybe they could study it and find out what exactly the monster was. They had decided to give the bottle to Hagrid. He would be able to study it with the help of the Potion master.

"No, but I will visit Hagrid before leaving." Harry said.

"I hope he will understand how serious his mission is." McGonagall muttered.

"Of course he will. Hagrid has lived to see the chamber of secrets open three times. We can trust him completely on this matter."

McGonagall blushed as if she was ashamed of what she had said.

They talked for a while about the students who had been attacked. Harry was very interested in that. It seemed that the monster never did more than blind its victim and then bit it.

After a while, Harry and Minerva shook hands.

Just as he was about to close the door behind him, Harry noticed an old man moving in the portrait behind McGonagall. The picture of Albus Dumbledore was smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alicia, give me back my powers." Morla hissed.

It was night. Alicia was sitting on her bed in the dark. The snake was rolled around her arm. It was a very small serpent. It looked totally harmless, but Alicia knew that the animal she was holding was very evil.

"You will have to wait. We have to find another place for you before we transform you back. We can't have a giant serpent in our dorm!" Alicia hissed back. She hoped Elisabeth was asleep.

"Alicia, give me back my powers right now. Just for one night. I'm hungry." Morla pleaded.

"I said no."

"Alicia, I need the taste of blood one more time. I can feel a muggle-born walking only a few corridors away. It's night. We can do this."

"I said no!" Alicia cried and slapped the snake of her arm. It hissed and spat venom on the floor.

Alicia watched Morla slid under the bed and out of view. She let out a sigh of relief. This was getting more complicated than she had thought it would be. Morla had gotten used to biting humans, to drinking their blood, and she had enjoyed it.

Alicia felt uneasy as she closed her eyes. She could feel the serpent's presence under the bed and it didn't reassure her at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had decided to meet all together in the girls' dorm. Andrea and Frank were still shocked at the news their friends had brought them.

"Thank god you escaped!" Andrea said. Frank was quiet. He looked extremely pale.

"There's no need to think about that now." Alicia snapped. She was back to her old self. Her red hair was tied in a ponytail on the back of her head and it gave the impression she was older. Elisabeth realised things were not going to go the way she had hoped they would. The minute she had seen Alicia comb her hair into a ponytail, she had known the Potter girl was preparing something new.

"We were this close to getting caught." Ramona said, gesturing with her hands.

"Yes, I know. But we need to concentrate on something else now. We have a new problem. Morla needs help." Alicia said.

They all had different ideas as what to do with the serpent. Some said they should transform her only at night, but Alicia shook of that idea. It was too dangerous and hard. They would be exhausted every time they had to transform the snake. And they needn't all their energy right now.

Elisabeth was in the far corner of the room. She was leaning against the stone wall and looked completely disgusted. Alicia had told her they would stop the attacks but here they were planning away their next nights!

This time Elisabeth knew what she had to do. She was not going to let it go like the last time. Elisabeth felt dizzy at the thought of confronting Alicia Potter.

But even if she was very scared of what would happen, Elisabeth convinced herself she was a strong person. And she was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others left. Alicia smiled at Elisabeth who did not smile back.

"It went pretty well, don't you think so? We have a few ideas on how to fix the Morla problem." Alicia said in a casual tone.

"You know I'm not going to let it happen again." Elisabeth said quietly. This was it. The moment Elisabeth had feared so much.

Alicia's happy face faded away immediately.

"What do you mean?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you attack those poor muggle-borns anymore."

Alicia laughed. Her hand was in her right pocket. Elisabeth knew Alicia very well: the girl always had her wand in her right pocket. She had learned that from her father, the famous Harry Potter.

"Oh, and what will do you to stop me?" Alicia said mockingly.

Elisabeth was frightened. Her eyes dropped on Alicia's pocket one more time. But it was too late to back out now.

"Well, it won't be hard." Elisabeth said coolly. She hid her fear very well. "I just have to go and knock on the headmistress's office and tell her truth. I just have to say: 'Professor, Alicia Potter is the attacker.' And then everything will be over for you! It's a good idea to fix the Morla problem, don't you think so?"

Alicia was silent. She couldn't believe it. Elisabeth, her best friend, the only person she could confide in, was telling her she was prepared to betray them all.

"You won't do it." Alicia said. Her eyes were shining but there no tears in them.

"Oh yes I will, unless you stop the attacks yourself!" Elisabeth shouted.

"Elisa, listen to me. You won't do it."

"Tell me, Ali," Elisabeth went on. "Why do you hate the muggle-born so much?"

Alicia wanted to tell Elisabeth the truth, but her tongue was stuck, and she couldn't speak. She couldn't tell Elisabeth the reason she hated muggles so much.

"You won't understand." Alicia's voice broke.

The two girls stared at each other. They knew each other well. Elisabeth and Alicia had been friends the minute Alicia had been put into Slytherin. They had lived four year together, in the same dorm. They had shared many experiences together. They had spent so many good times together. Alicia saw all those moments flash in her mind and she wondered if they had meant anything for Elisabeth.

"Please, Alicia, try to explain to me. I'm sure something happened in your life that messed up your mind about muggles. Tell me. Maybe I will understand."

Alicia shook her head. She suddenly looked so vulnerable, so small, so young. Elisabeth felt like taking her in her arms. But she didn't. Elisabeth was still clear about what she had to do. She had to stop the attacks.

"It's complicated." Alicia said at last.

"Alicia, why don't just let it go? Get rid of Morla and forget it all." Elisabeth said softly. She took a step forward.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. I've seen the injuries Morla does. You only order her to hurt. I know you're capable of killing someone, but you don't want to. You're only attacking muggle-borns to ease the pain. I don't know what that pain is, but I know that that pain is the real reason why you hate muggles."

Alicia realised how clever Elisabeth had gotten, but she didn't say that aloud. Instead she stayed as stubborn as ever.

"I always hate the muggles and nothing will change that."

"There are a lot of muggle-borns in your family and you don't hate them, do you? Harry's mother came from a muggle family. And Hermione Granger was born as a muggle as well. She's your aunt. Oh, and I forgot Jenny. She's a muggle. Isn't she your Uncle Charlie's wife?"

Alicia said nothing but she blushed. It was true she liked all the people Elisabeth had mentioned but she would not admit it.

"What are you going to do now?" Alicia asked calmly.

"I'm waiting for your answer. I want to know if you will stop the attacks. If your answer is yes, we'll be able to forget this horrible story. But if you say no, I feel obliged to tell McGonagall."

Alicia was torn between the two options she had. And then she felt her wand vibrating in her right hand and she knew what to do.

"I say no."

Elisabeth's mouth dropped opened. She had hoped so much that Alicia was going to choose the first option.

"Then I have to go and tell the headmistress."

Alicia smiled.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." She said and pointed her wand at Elisabeth.

"You won't jinx me." Elisabeth said calmly.

Alicia smirked. Elisabeth suddenly realised how ugly Alicia looked when she was like that. It was as if her face reflected her inside. And right now, Alicia's thoughts were not pretty.

"A few minutes ago, I wouldn't have dared." Alicia said. "But you have just admitted to me that you're capable of betraying me and all the others. I don't know why I bothered with you all this time. You are so weak."

For a moment Elisabeth found this situation comical.

"Oh no, Alicia. This is where you're wrong. I'm not weak. You are. You are too damn weak to admit you're wrong!" Elisabeth cried.

"Shut up!" Alicia shouted. A blue light appeared on the end of her wand and disappeared again.

The door of the dormitory suddenly opened. Alicia immediately hid her wand behind her back. A little girl was staring at them. She looked like a first year.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I have a message for Alicia Potter." The little girl said in a tiny voice.

"I'm Alicia." Alicia said.

"Yes, I know." The little girl said proudly.

"Okay, what's the message?" Alicia asked impatiently.

"Professor McGonagall wants to speak to you. You are to go to her office immediately. She won't accept any kind of excuse and she doesn't care if you're busy." The little girl said the message quickly and then left.

There was silence. Alicia looked at Elisabeth in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" she asked amazed.

"I didn't do anything." Elisabeth said. "I'm as surprised as you are!"

Alicia sighed and left the room. Her heart was heavy. If McGonagall said it was urgent, then it was probably something very serious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Longbottom helped Alicia get to McGonagall's office. He gave her the password for the ugly stone gargoyle. It was the first time Alicia went to McGonagall's office. Even full of dread for what was coming, Alicia couldn't fail to be amazed. As the gargoyle sprang to life, he revealed a spiral staircase which was moving smoothly upwards, like an escalator. As Alicia stepped onto it, she heard the wall thud closed behind them. She rose upwards in circles, higher and higher, until at last, she arrived. There was large corridor, and at the end of the corridor there was a door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffon.

She knocked on the door and waited.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Come in!"

Alicia went inside. She found herself in a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. Sitting on a shelf at her right, Alicia spotted the Sorting Hat. She was reminded of her first day at Hogwarts. She had chosen Slytherin. For the first time Alicia wondered what would have happened if she had been put into Gryffindor. Maybe she would have grown into a different person.

McGonagall was sitting behind her desk. She was resting her chin on the tip of her fine fingers.

"Sit down." She ordered.

Alicia had the strange impression of being watched, and not just by Professor McGonagall. It was then that she realised that hundred of portraits were staring at her.

"Now, I don't usually do this kind of thing." McGonagall hesitated. She looked behind her at the portrait of a man with a long beard. "But there is someone who wants to speak to you."

"Who?"

Alicia looked around at the room. Apart from herself and the headmistress she was sure there was nobody else. And then McGonagall stood up and took of one of the portraits of the wall.

"Now, remember, Alicia, this is only a picture. The memory of what this man used to be. Don't get too attached to him." McGonagall said. She looked extremely sad as she put the portrait on her desk so that the old man from the picture was staring straight at Alicia.

"I don't understand …" Alicia said. Maybe she still had a chance. Maybe McGonagall hadn't called to expel her at all.

"I will leave you some privacy." McGonagall said. She cast one last look at Alicia and at the portrait and then she left.

Alicia sighed. She turned back to the man in the portrait.

"Hello, Alicia." The man said.

"Eh, hello." Alicia said uncomfortably.

"I'm professor Dumbledore, but you can call me Albus."

Alicia had heard a lot about Albus Dumbledore but she had never seen a picture of him. Harry spoke very highly of the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had.

"Harry told me about you." Alicia said because she couldn't find anything else to say. She had the odd impression that Dumbledore already knew a lot about her.

"Yes, I suppose he did." Albus smiled.

There was silence. Albus' blue eyes were twinkling behind his glasses.

"Eh, professor, why am I here?" Alicia asked at last.

"Isn't there something you have to tell me?"

Again nobody spoke. Alicia was frowning slightly. She wondered what the old man was expecting from her. Did he know what she had done? Alicia felt uncomfortable, she felt like Dumbledore was playing tricks on her.

"I don't think so."

"Alicia, tell me, what is it like to feel miserable all the time?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"I don't know."

"What is it like to feel scared all the time?"

"I don't know." Alicia wondered why he was asking questions like that.

"What is it like to have a broken heart?"

"I don't know."

"What is it like to regret? Dumbledore didn't stop questioning Alicia. His blue eyes were staring in her eyes and it was getting harder to lie.

"I don't know."

"What is it like to be incapable to stop?"

"I don't know." Alicia kept repeating.

"What is it like to make yourself suffer?"

"I don't know."

"What is it like to be lying to Albus Dumbledore?"

Alicia didn't answer. She bit her lip as if she had been caught. What was he playing at? She felt scared. He knew it. It was obvious.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Alicia, why don't just tell me what you have done? Get if off your chest, it will do you good." Albus said.

"You're just a picture." Alicia retorted. She didn't know why she had said that. She was only making it worse. '_I should be down on my knees begging not to get expelled'_ Alicia thought and smirked. She would never get on her knees for anyone in the world.

"I know I am just a shadow of the real Dumbledore. But I'm still here, Alicia. I can see everything that happens in this castle, and I can hear as well. Do you see what I mean?" Dumbledore said.

"No …"

"I have a voice, Alicia. Do you know how easy it would be for me to call for Minerva and tell her who exactly attacked the students?"

Alicia gasped. So she had been right. He did know. She felt like a rabbit caught in a trap. Dumbledore was smiling at her shocked face. He was perfectly calm.

"And why aren't you calling her right now?" Alicia asked her voice trembling.

Dumbledore laughed.

"I believe expelling you is not the solution. If we expel you, you will be out in the world, alone and angry. It will only increase your hate for muggles. It will do you more harm than we can all imagine!"

Alicia frowned.

"So if I understand you well, you're only guarding me out of pity?"

"Exactly."

Dumbledore smiled at Alicia's horrified face. Alicia tried to make sense of Dumbledore's logic. Even if she tried to hide it, she couldn't help admiring Dumbledore. He had guessed correctly. In only one sentence he had shown Alicia how much he knew her. And, without even trying, Dumbledore immediately gained Alicia's confidence.

"It's a strange feeling, isn't it? I believe you have never been pitied once in your whole life." Dumbledore popped the picture of a muggle sweet into his mouth.

"Well, there's a matter of fact you're right."

"Now, Alicia, I'm not telling anyone about your attacks, but you have to promise me something."

"Of course." Alicia said.

"You have to get rid of your serpent. That snake is thirsty for more blood and it will attack again with or without your help. It will find itself another person."

Alicia said nothing. She couldn't bare the thought of separating herself from Morla.

"I can't." she said at last.

Dumbledore sighed. The students saw Alicia as a great witch, with a lot of talent and beauty. Dumbledore saw her completely differently. In Alicia, he saw a stubborn child whose toy has gotten out of control.

"You will have to." Dumbledore said simply.

Alicia struggled with her feelings. She knew Albus was right. But on the other side, she loved her pet. It seemed cruel to get rid of Morla.

And then Alicia thought of her last conversation with the snake. Morla was getting more and more difficult to control. Alicia knew Morla was going to do anything to taste blood again.

"I will do it." Alicia agreed feeling sick.

"There is something you have to explain to me." Dumbledore said.

"What's that?" she was ready to do anything for Dumbledore. After all, he only had to call McGonagall and then her life would be ruined for ever.

"What was the point of your attacks?"

Elisabeth had often asked Alicia the same question, over and over again. Alicia had never been able to explain herself. But now she had no choice.

"It's complicated." Alicia said shrugging. She avoided the word 'silly'.

"No, it's not." Dumbledore answered. "There is a muggle boy living in your street. That muggle was very important to you. You had a fight with him that separated you from him. You came to Hogwarts with an intense hate for muggles. But what do you really have against them? The only reason why you hate them is because the boy who broke your heart was one of them."

Dumbledore finished his speech and looked at Alicia with a stern look. Alicia said nothing. She didn't try to defend herself. She didn't try to deny it. She just sat staring into thin air.

"You have blamed the muggles for something that doesn't exist. You are the one who broke the friendship between Mr. Perkins and you."

"But he said he didn't want to see me anymore!" Alicia cried desperately.

"There was a simple way to fix that and you know it!" Dumbledore retorted. "You just had to apologize. That was all Mr. Perkins wanted."

Alicia felt her head ache. Everything suddenly blurred before her.

"I don't feel well." She said feebly.

Dumbledore watched as Alicia covered her face with her hands. He knew she was crying.

"I have to go." Alicia mumbled and stood up. She left the room staggering.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisabeth was pacing up and down in the dormitory wondering what she had to do. Andrea and Ramona were with her.

"I only wanted her to stop! I didn't mean it when I said I was going to go see McGonagall!" Elisabeth cried.

Ramona and Andrea looked at each other and said nothing. What could they say? If Alicia was caught then they would be expelled as well.

But from the three of them Elisabeth was the most worried. She didn't care about getting expelled, but she was scared for Alicia. She knew what the girl was capable of when she was angry.

Suddenly the door opened with a loud bam. Elisabeth looked up.

"Alicia!" She cried in relief and ran over her friend.

Alicia smiled feebly and hugged Elisabeth back. At least this was one friendship she had not lost. Whatever she did Alicia knew she could always count on Elisabeth.

"Elisabeth, I have to do something very important." Alicia said. She opened her wardrobe and took her heaviest coat.

"Where are you going?" Elisabeth asked worried.

"Home. I'm going home."

"Did they expel you?"

"No, I'm going on my own accord. But don't worry; I'll come back in a few days. I already have McGonagall's permission."

"But why?" Elisabeth asked confused. She looked at Ramona and Andrea but they were as perplexed as she was.

"There are a few things I have to do." Alicia said simply without giving further details. She bent down and grabbed Morla from under the bed.

"Alicia, tell me what is happening!" Elisabeth cried.

"I can't, Elisa." Alicia answered. "But I promise the attacks will stop from now on."

And then she left, with the snake in her arms. Elisabeth leaned against the window. There was a storm and it was raining hard. And there was Alicia running as fast as she probably could.

"Good luck." Elisabeth whispered as if Alicia could hear her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia sat down on the grass. She was sitting in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. At least it was raining. That way she was sure she was going to have some privacy.

She took Morla out from under the coat and stroked her silently.

"What's happening?" Morla hissed. She didn't like the rain.

Alicia didn't answer. She looked into Morla's eyes and continued to stroke the snake.

"Alicia, what are you doing?" The serpent asked impatiently.

"If I let you go you will find someone else to hurt. You will find people to bit and the venom I gave you will kill them on the spot. You won't be afraid to use it, will you?" Alicia said softly.

"Of course not. But, Alicia, I don't understand. What are you planning?"

Alicia ignored the snake's questions.

"If I leave you, you won't stop attacking people. Even if I order you not to, you will disobey me."

"If you leave me, I will no longer obey you." Morla said.

Alicia looked as if she was in a lot of pain.

"Then you're not giving me a lot of choice." She said and got out her wand from her right pocket.

She pointed the wand at the snake. Her hand was shaking and she wondered if she was crazy. This was Morla, the snake she loved. Yes, but Morla was far too dangerous to live now.

Alicia whispered the spell.

Morla's eyes widened in horror as her whole body froze. And then her head fell delicately on Alicia's knees.

Alicia held the immobile snake in her arms. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

She had killed Morla. Alicia tightened her grip and kissed the dead serpent. Her lower lip was trembling.

She began to sob.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia arrived in front of the Perkins' house. She held her broom tightly in her arms as if it would protect her.

She shivered. It didn't stop raining. Alicia knew she probably looked a sight but she didn't care. She watched the silent house in front of her.

She could go back to Hogwarts and miss a second chance.

Or she could just go and knock on the door.

Alicia wondered if Mitch even remembered her. They hadn't spoken in three years. Alicia had only been twelve the last time she had spoken to Mitch. She was very aware of the fact that she had changed a lot physically. She was no longer a kid. But then Mitch probably had grown as well. He was seventeen now, Alicia calculated.

What if they didn't recognize each other?

Alicia struggled with her feelings. Maybe Mitch would think she was crazy to come back so many years later. Maybe he would laugh at her. After all it had taken her three years to find the courage to come back to his house.

What if Mitch didn't want to do anything with her anymore? It was a horrible thought but it was possible.

Alicia bit her lip to stop herself from thinking like that. She had to think positive or she would never find the courage to knock on that door.

It was harder than she had imagined.

Maybe Mitch had never liked her much at all. Maybe she had just been the kid from next door.

Alicia tortured herself non stop.

_Maybe one day we will be friends again. _

Mitch's words suddenly came into Alicia's mind. Mitch had used the word friends.

Alicia took a step forward.

_Maybe one day you will be able to swallow your silly pride and apologize to me _

Every single word of her fight with Mitch rang in her head like a bell.

Courage suddenly came to her.

She walked towards the door. Her hand was shaking as she held it in front of her eyes. All she had to do was knock on the door.

Alicia knocked.

The door opened. A young man appeared. Alicia didn't even stop to think.

"I'm sorry." She said.

It stopped raining.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm not very sure of this chapter, maybe I will change it.**

**I know it's silly to update when I'm not finished but I just felt like it !**

**Chapter 19 **

Mitch couldn't believe it. Here she was finally.

She had changed a lot. Mitch could see that even if her heavy coat was hiding most of her figure. In fact, Mitch wouldn't have recognized her if he hadn't looked into her eyes. She had the same green eyes.

Mitch entered the living-room again with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Alicia didn't seem to notice he was back. Her eyes were closed.

Mitch stared and stared at her as much as he could. It was so good to see her again. He had often thought of her these last days. He hadn't been able to speak of it to anyone. His friends would never understand how he could get attached to such a young girl.

But Alicia was not a little girl anymore. She had turned into a beautiful woman. Mitch had to admit he was seeing her differently.

"Are you going to offer me that hot chocolate or are you going to wait all night?" Alicia said. She had opened her eyes.

Mitch smiled foolishly. He used to be the one who made Alicia blush. It was as if they had switched places. But somehow, Mitch didn't mind Alicia's teasing.

He handed the cup to Alicia and sat down beside her.

"How come it took you so long?" Mitch asked suddenly. He didn't want to break the magical moment but he had to ask her.

"I was scared." Alicia said. She sighed and laid her head on Mitch's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while.

"Mitch?" Alicia whispered.

"Yes?"

"You know that snake I told you about? She's dead."

Mitch said nothing. But his hand took Alicia's and that was all she needed.

Alicia wanted to stay like that forever. It was nice to be his arms, after so many years.

_The boy who broke your heart _

That was how Dumbledore had described Mitch. Alicia knew now what he meant. She felt her heart flutter happily as she felt Mitch's touch.

"I've really messed up things, didn't I?" Alicia asked softly. "I should have apologized long ago. Instead I wasted three years."

"Maybe it was best for both of us." Mitch answered.

"What do you mean?"

Mitch smiled. He still had the same smile. For a second looked at his lips and wondered how soft they would feel if she kissed him. Quickly she pushed away that awkward thought.

"Well, that day when we visited your attic …" Mitch began. He blushed. He felt silly to be talking about something so old.

Alicia didn't say a word. Maybe Mitch was finally going to reveal her what he had seen in the mirror.

"I didn't just see my reflection in the mirror, you know. I saw someone else by my side."

"Who?"

"Can't you guess?" Mitch said.

Alicia shook her head. For a second a horrible thought came to her: what if he was going to start talking about Beverly? Alicia was not sure she was going to take that well.

"No."

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. It was a young woman. She had long red hair and a very pale face. And her green eyes shone like a diamond."

"You mean … you saw me with you? Alicia asked in wonderment.

"Well, yes and no. I saw an adult version of us both." Mitch said.

Alicia's mouth fell open. She made up her mind to ask Harry and Ginny about the mirror as soon as she went home.

They said nothing again, but not because they had nothing to say to each other but because they liked the silence. They needed time to get used to one another again.

Soon, Mitch's parents came home and Alicia decided to leave. She greeted Mr and Mrs Perkins politely and hugged Mitch.

"We'll see each other tomorrow. I promise." Alicia said.

Mitch watched Alicia walk away. He smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia stood outside Mitch's house and waited. She felt a warm feeling in her heart, as if she had just experienced something very beautiful. Alicia felt happy and light like a bird in the wind. She felt like she could accomplish anything.

Alicia walked over to her own house and entered inside without knocking.

Ginny was waiting for her.

"Alicia! There you are. I have just gotten McGonagall's letter!" She cried.

They hugged. Alicia ignored the little girl who clung on to Ginny's robe.

"There was a letter for you too." Ginny said and handed over a small brown envelope.

Frowning, Alicia took the letter. It was strange, who would write to her? Surely it wasn't any of her friends from Hogwarts, she had talked to them only a few hours ago.

Alicia went into her bedroom to find some privacy and also to get away from the cries of Emma.

She ripped the letter open and began to read.

**_Why don't you remind people that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin used to be friends? _**

Alicia read out loud the question a few times but still it didn't make sense. Who had send this to her? And why?

There was no explanation, no signature at the end of the letter. Nothing. Just one question.

Alicia shrugged and threw the letter away in the dustbin. She changed into her night things and went straight to bed. She wasn't in the mood to do anything but think of Mitchell Perkins, the muggle from next door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia woke up early in the morning. She hummed happily as she ate breakfast. Harry entered the kitchen and grinned.

"Well, someone's looks in a good mood," he said.

"Hello, Dad." Alicia said as Harry bent down to kiss her cheek.

A little girl was holding Harry's hand. Alicia didn't seem to notice her.

"Ginny told me you've got Minerva's permission to spend a few days here, but I don't understand why. Apparently it has something to do with Dumbledore and with the chamber of secrets."

"Why didn't she explain it to you properly?" Alicia asked.

"I came home very late yesterday. I woke her up in the middle of the night to ask her why you were home. Well, she wasn't in the mood to explain much. In fact she even used violence at one point." Harry grinned.

"You know better than to wake Mum up in the middle of the night." Alicia laughed as she poured herself some milk. It was so good to feel happy again.

"Mama said Alicia is a hero." Emma addressed herself to Harry. Admiration shone in her eyes as she looked at her older sister.

Harry and Alicia exchanged a look. Alicia knew she couldn't be nasty to Emma in front of her father.

"Mum is right." Alicia said and bit her lip. It wasn't right to tell lies like this. She knew she would never be able to tell her family the truth about the chamber of secrets, but showing her as a hero was not the solution.

It was supposed to be simple, Dumbledore had said so. He had told McGonagall that Alicia managed to kill the monster. McGonagall did not seem to believe this story, but she obeyed Dumbledore when he suggested she should give Alicia a small holiday.

And now Alicia was sitting in front of her father and her sister, and they thought she was a hero. It was unbearable. A few days ago it wouldn't have bothered Alicia, but since she had apologized to Mitch it was as if she had completely changed.

But she had no choice.

"I found the monster and I killed it." Alicia said.

Emma gasped. Harry said nothing. He looked at Alicia with one eyebrow raised. Like McGonagall, he didn't quite believe this story.

"Did the portrait of Dumbledore tell Minerva to give you a few days of?"

"Eh, yes." Alicia said blushing. Her father could detect a lie so easily sometimes.

"Tell me, how did you kill this monster?"

Alicia saw herself hugging the dead body of Morla. The tears came to her eyes. She kept her head bent down.

"It was horrible. I pointed my wand and with only one whisper she died. It happened so quickly, so silently. Her body fell in my arms and I felt her last breath on my neck." Alicia's voice was trembling as she spoke. She swallowed a few times, pretending like nothing was wrong.

Harry sighed.

"How did you know the monster was a female?"

Alicia realised her gaffe too late.

"She was a female person, that's all, I could feel it," was Alicia's only answer.

"Why do you call this mysterious monster a person?" Harry asked.

Alicia thought of her many laughs with Morla, of her many talks. She reminded hugging the snake, teasing her, tickling her.

"A monster can have a person's heart, the same way a person can have a monster's heart." Alicia said.

Emma looked at her sister's face closely and turned back to Harry without a word. Alicia stood up and left the room.

She ran into her room and hid her face into the nearest pillow to stop her sobs. It had been horrible to think of Morla again.

Suddenly Alicia felt a tiny finger poking her shoulder. It was so light at first she thought she had imagined it. She turned around.

Alicia found herself face to face with Emma. Emma's eyes were as wet as Alicia's. The two girls looked alike as they stared at each other. For the first time Alicia didn't think of sending her sister out of the room.

And then Emma began to speak. It was the first time she addressed herself to Alicia.

"Morla was not a monster, was she?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia froze.

"What did you just say?" She cried grabbing her sister by the shoulder.

Emma looked down at Alicia's hand. She had never felt her sister's touch.

"Morla was my friend." Emma said.

Alicia slumped on the bed, not believing. So all this time Morla had been speaking to Emma as well! She had not only served the oldest daughter of the Potters. Morla had been Emma's friend as well.

And then something else occurred to Alicia.

"Wait, you mean you can speak to snakes as well?" She asked.

Emma smiled proudly. She stuck out her tongue. It was the first time she had Alicia's full attention and she was savouring every single second.

"Yes, but shhhh … it's a secret." Emma said.

Alicia laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry did not question Alicia again.

He watched her as she went out every single day to visit the neighbour from next door.

He watched as Alicia smiled at Emma. The two sisters were still awkward next to each other, they still didn't talk but from time to time they smiled at each other. And for now that was enough to make Harry happy. He knew they could not become friends in a single day.

It was nice to see Alicia so full of joy but Harry knew that a single wrong word could change her attitude completely once again. And as he saw how much Alicia hugged the muggle from next door he began to understand. It was the muggle's words that changed Alicia.

Of course the muggle knew nothing of it.

Harry had to smile as he realised that his daughter was just a teenager in love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How old are you again?" Mitch asked.

They were in the park. That day they had decided to have a walk outside, to get a bit of fresh air. Now they were sitting on the grass next to each other.

Alicia smiled. She often did that.

"Fifteen." She said.

Mitch nodded.

"Well, I reckon you're old enough." He said.

"Old enough for what?"

Mitch blushed. He fidgeted with the grass for a while before answering.

"This friend of mine is having a party this week-end. And I thought that if you wanted to … you might not want to … I completely understand if you don't want … I was just wondering …" Mitch mumbled.

"Oh, spit it out!" Alicia said laughing. Mitch grinned.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me, I mean, not as a date, but …"

"Yeah, I'll accompany you." Alicia said.

Mitch looked relieved. The red blush faded away from his face.

"But just as a friend." He said as if to reassure Alicia.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But aren't you afraid I'll be too young? As far as I remember you always saw me as a kid." Alicia said teasingly.

"Well, I don't anymore." Mitch said without thinking of what he was saying.

Alicia messed up his hair fondly. She was happy that Mitch had invited her.

But she couldn't help worrying. She had never been to a muggle party.

"You'll see. It will be fun." Mitch said as if he could read her thoughts.

Alicia hoped he was right.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I was really pleased so I decided to update as soon as possible.**

**Chapter 20 **

Alicia was humming loudly as she went back home. She had never felt this happy and nervous in her life. For the first time she didn't plan her days ahead. She let Mitch surprise her almost every morning.

It was strange how a single person could make her so cheerful. Alicia felt as if she was sick. But, somehow, her strange sickness was not unpleasant.

As soon as she stepped into the house, Alicia felt something odd. There was silence. Since Emma's birth the house was almost never quiet.

"Alicia."

It was Emma. She was sitting on the floor, playing with a puzzle.

"Oh, here you are. I thought nobody was here." Alicia said approaching her sister.

Emma did not look up at her sister. There was a troubled frown on her face and she was sticking out her tongue in concentration.

"I never saw you play with a puzzle, Alicia remarked, isn't it a boring game?"

"It's good, Emma retorted, it's better than walk in the park with a boy."

Alicia said nothing and watched her sister stick the pieces together. Emma often said weird things, but now she was acting really odd. She was the kind of girl who was always full of energy and who could never sit down still.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

Emma grinned.

"Look at the puzzle," Emma ordered.

"Okay." Alicia sat down on the floor next to her sister.

"Now imagine that this puzzle is your life. Every single piece of this puzzle is something that you have learned in your life."

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." Alicia said feeling extremely stupid near the obvious maturity of her baby sister.

"You can only understand the picture of the puzzle when it's finished." Emma said patiently.

"Yeah, sure."

"You will only understand your life once you've stuck all the pieces together."

Alicia nodded. In a strange sort of way it was starting to make sense although it seemed a bit complicated.

"But there's something else," Emma added.

"What?"

"Look at these two pieces. It looks as if they can stick together but when I try it …"

Emma forced on the two pieces. They broke.

"It doesn't work, Emma went on, you have to stick the pieces of your life carefully. A single mistake can mess up the whole puzzle."

"My little genius." Alicia said laughing. She did not touch her sister, she couldn't, but she smiled fondly.

"Now the real question is how many pieces have you actually managed to stuck together in your life? And how many pieces are missing?" Emma asked.

Alicia did not find the answer. She got up again and left her sister alone.

But that night she sneaked into Emma's room and stole the puzzle. Back in her room, she started to do the puzzle all over again.

_How many pieces are missing in your life? _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Saturday afternoon. Alicia had spent her whole day in the company of Mitch. But now she was starting to get seriously nervous. In a few hours she would be on her way to a party where she knew no one and nothing.

But help came from an unexpected source.

Alicia was biting her nails in front of the TV when the bell rang. She stood up and opened the door.

"Surprise!"

It was Beverly.

Alicia felt like she was going to get sick. Why her? Why now? Beverly was going to destroy everything Alicia was sure of that. Mitch would fall in love with her all over again and the same nightmare would start.

Alicia felt an intense hate for her cousin and she did not hug her back.

"How come you're not at Hogwarts?" Alicia asked grumpily.

"What a nice way to welcome your favourite cousin!" Beverly cried indignantly. She instantly made herself at home in the Potters' house. She got herself a drink in the kitchen and sat down in the cosiest armchair of the living-room.

"Why aren't you at school?" Alicia insisted.

"Jeez, calm down. We've got a week's holiday, have you forgotten?"

Alicia racked her brain. She had lost track of time. Finally she had to agree that Beverly was not lying.

She sighed.

"Are you planning on spending the holidays here?" she asked. She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Only two nights. And then I'm off to Paris with Liam's family. You know Liam is my boyfriend. He's a cute guy." Beverly said. She smiled proudly. It was true that her boyfriend was good-looking. Alicia had got a glimpse of him a few times.

"Then it means you're not single!" Alicia cried cheerfully.

Beverly frowned. Why did Alicia care if she was single or not?

"Why would that be important?" Beverly asked perplexed.

"Oh, no reason." Alicia said innocently. She grinned at her cousin. Things were not that bad after all.

Beverly sipped at her drink. She wondered what Alicia was thinking. And then her face cleared as she began to understand.

"Are you still friends with Mitch?" Beverly asked.

"Well, yes, of course."

"Ah, that explains it all." Beverly said simply.

Alicia decided to ignore that remark. Why deny something that was true? Alicia had learned a lot with Emma's puzzle.

"Anyway, if it doesn't bother you I have to get ready." Alicia said.

"What for?"

"Mitch has invited me to a party tonight." Alicia said and blushed.

Beverly stood up and grinned.

"Want me to give you a hand?" She offered.

Alicia hesitated for a while. She didn't want Beverly to be involved in her life and especially in the life she was leading at home.

But then she remembered that Beverly was known for her style and for her good taste in clothes. Beverly had been to all kind of parties, maybe she would be able to help.

And Alicia needed help. Very much. She heaved a big sigh and hoped that she was not going to regret what she was about to say.

"Sure." She said.

The two cousins went into Alicia's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitch was anxious. He had never been so nervous in his life. His hands were sweating horribly and he was very aware of the fact that his shoes were an inch too small for him.

He shook his head as if to clear his mind.

"It's just a party." He said out loud.

He had been to many parties. Why would that one be different from the others?

Mitch sighed and went over Alicia's house. They had agreed that Mitch would come to her house and they would walk to the party.

Mitch glanced at his watch. He was a bit early. He hoped he would not seem too eager.

He knocked on the door.

He expected to see Alicia or one of her parents, or even the little Emma, but it was none of them.

It was Beverly. She was back: the reason why Alicia had never talked to him for three years, the girl who had destroyed their sacred friendship.

There was an awkward silence. Beverly had changed a lot. She looked very sure of herself. Mitch could see that by the way she was holding herself and the way she was smirking.

"Surprised to see me again?" Beverly said mockingly.

She was pretty but her smile did not have the same affect as Alicia's.

"Where's Alicia?" Mitch asked looking behind Beverly.

Beverly laughed.

"Don't worry; your little princess is coming."

Beverly let Mitch come in. They heard someone calling from upstairs.

And then the stairs began to creak. Mitch turned around. His mouth fell open.

He did not recognize the woman before him.

As she descended the stairs, with the most charming smile, she looked so elegant, so feminine; she looked like everything Mitch had ever dreamed of.

"You should see your face." The woman laughed. It was Alicia. She had the same laugh.

Mitch looked away but he couldn't control himself: a few seconds later he looked back at Alicia and grinned foolishly.

"How do I look?" Alicia said twirling around. Mitch smirked. Alicia knew exactly the affect she was having on Mitch and she was enjoying it.

"You look beautiful, kid." Mitch said truthfully.

Alicia mouthed 'thank you' at Beverly and then waved as she walked away with Mitch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was full of people. That was the first thought that came to Alicia's mind.

There was loud music and people were dancing in the middle of the room. Alicia knew no one so she held on to Mitch's arm tightly.

Mitch, on the other side, seemed to know every single person. They all came to greet him. The girls especially annoyed Alicia. They were all so much older than her, and they all seemed to know how to dance.

Alicia was lost.

She stayed with Mitch the whole time but after a while a friend of his called him and he had to leave her alone for a while.

Alicia sat down on one of the benches at the end of the room and watched the muggles in front of her. She felt so young near them.

A few people stared her, probably wondering what she was doing there. Alicia felt like a stranger, it was obvious she did not belong there.

"Having fun," Someone tapped Alicia's shoulder from behind. She whirled around hoping it was Mitch but it wasn't. It was a young man of about sixteen years old.

"Not really." Alicia said. It was no use pretending anyway. Everyone could see she was bored out of her mind.

"I saw you a few minutes ago but I didn't know if I had courage enough to come see you. Tell me, Alicia, what are you doing in a party like this?" The guy asked.

"How do you know my name?"

The guy smiled and took her hand.

"Come on outside. We'll have more privacy to talk."

Alicia was so lost she let the guy lead her into the garden.

They sat down on a bench. The guy bent down and whispered in Alicia's ear.

"I'm from Hogwarts as well and everybody knows you there, Alicia Potter."

Alicia gasped. So she was not the only stranger. She looked at the boy more closely. It was true that his face was vaguely familiar to her.

"What house are you in?" Alicia asked automatically.

"Gryffindor." The boy answered. Alicia twitched. She knew it was silly, but she had learned in the Slytherin house to distrust the Gryffindors.

And then Alicia remembered the letter she had thrown away.

**_Why don't you remind people that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin used to be friends? _**

Alicia decided to forget the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, just for one night.

"It's useless to ask what house you're in. I reckon everyone knows you in Hogwarts."

Alicia grinned. It was nice that someone other than Mitch knew her name at the party.

"Since you know my name, I think it's fair for me to know yours." Alicia said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Alan Smith," The boy said handing out his hand. Alicia shook it.

"That sounds like a muggle name." Alicia said frowning.

"Yeah, well, I'm a muggle-born." The boy said.

Alicia had not known that. If she had, Alan would probably have been one of her victims.

"Didn't the monster attack you as well?" Alicia said in a sweet voice.

"No, thank god. But didn't you hear? The monster is gone! People say Harry Potter, I mean your father, has killed it! But I expect you would have known if your father got rid of the monster."

Alicia licked her lips. Soon Dumbledore's story would be out. It was best to lie to Alan as well.

"Well, there's a matter of fact, I'm the one who killed the monster."

Alan gasped. He looked impressed. But he had no time to add anything because Mitch had joined them.

"Hey, Alan!" Mitch said.

"Hi, Mitch, how are you doing? It's a long time since I've seen you."

"I was busy." Mitch said grinning at Alicia. He had spent most of his free time with her instead of hanging out with his friends.

Alan looked from Alicia to Mitch.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked.

"Eh, yeah." Mitch said.

They talked for a while and then Alan left them alone.

"How do you know Alan?" Mitch asked.

"I don't really know him but he recognized me because we go to the same school."

There was silence again. It was getting dark outside but Alicia could still make out Mitch's face. He seemed to be hesitating. And then he finally spoke:

"Why don't you come and dance with me?"

Alicia could not say no.


	21. Chapter 21

_Another chapter for you, my lovely readers _

**Chapter 21**

Everything passed very quickly. Alicia danced a lot with Mitch. At first it was a bit awkward but after a while she got used to it. She started to enjoy herself so much she did not count the glasses that Alan and other people she had met gave her.

She danced and laughed with Alan. For the first time she could really have fun without having to act cool.

At Hogwarts she had a reputation to think of, but here nobody knew her.

Alicia made friends with Jason, the guy who had organised the party, Marc, Paul and many other boys. It was strange but Alicia didn't find any female friends. They didn't seem to like her much.

Alicia drank one more glass. Alan was holding another one for her.

Everything blurred in front of her and she lost completely control herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Alicia woke up with a horrible headache. She groaned. What the hell had happened? She couldn't remember anything from the night before. Only that she had laughed a lot.

Alicia went into the bathroom. She felt sick.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she got a shock. She looked a sight. Her make-up was smeared all over her face, her hair was sticking on every side of her face and she had big circles under her eyes.

Alicia splashed some water on her face to try to clear her mind. She concentrated very hard to remember.

She went back into her bedroom and kicked angrily into the box of puzzle on the floor.

Alicia had a bad feeling about this. She knew she had drunk far too much. Alicia had never gotten drunk but she knew that she had probably lost control of her actions.

And it scared her.

She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was ten o'clock in the morning. Why wasn't Mitch knocking on the door, surprising her with new adventures?

Maybe he had slept late as well. Maybe he was tired.

Or maybe she had done something bad the night before.

Alicia had to know. She jumped into the shower, and ten minutes later she was already outside, her wet hair dripping on her shoulders.

She knocked on the door of the Perkins. It wasn't Mitch who answered. It was his mother. She gasped as she saw Alicia's state.

"I'm sorry, she quickly excused herself, but dear you don't look well!"

"Yeah, I know. Is Mitch here?"

Mitch appeared at the doorstep only a few seconds later. His face was dark. He looked tired as well.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Alicia was taken aback by his cold voice. Again, she wondered what she could have possibly done. She dreaded Mitch's answer but she had to know.

"I can't remember anything that happened last night and I need to know if I did anything wrong." Alicia said.

Mitch smirked but not in nice way. He looked disgusted and somehow disappointed.

"You look a mess, Alicia, go back home." Mitch said.

His cold tone only annoyed Alicia and she did not budge an inch.

"Mitch, what have I done?" Alicia asked in a very high voice. She was panicking.

Mitch sighed. He closed the door behind him.

"Come on, I don't want my mum to hear us. She thinks very highly of you and I don't want that to be changed."

Alicia followed Mitch out on the street. They sat down in exact the same spot where they had first met exactly four years ago.

"I'm really ashamed of you, Mitch began, I never thought you would act like that. You always pretend to be cool but you can't even see the limit. I had told my friends about you and how great you are. Now they all think I only like you because you're easy."

"What have I done?" Alicia asked once again. When was Mitch going to answer? It was cruel to make her wait like that.

And then, Alicia's memory began to work again. She saw herself in the garden. Someone was coming to her. It was Alan. He approached her and …

"Oh my god! Alicia gasped her hand flying to her mouth.

Mitch only nodded.

"Yep."

"Oh my god! I kissed Alan!" Alicia shrieked.

She touched her lips and tried to remember what it had felt like. She had never kissed anyone in her whole life. She had always thought the first time would be special. And now she had ruined everything by getting drunk. Alicia would never have kissed Alan if her brain hadn't been confused by alcohol. It wasn't that she found Alan repulsive. On the contrary he was quite handsome in his own kind of way, but Alicia had always thought her first kiss would be with _someone else_.

"Yeah and you agreed to go out with him." Mitch said. He was suddenly very interested in his feet.

"Oh, no!" Alicia cried again. She covered her face with her hands. She really had ruined everything.

Alicia thought of Emma's puzzle. One mistake and you destroy the whole puzzle.

But Dumbledore had taught Alicia something as well, hadn't he?

"Look Mitch, Alicia said taking a deep breath, I didn't mean to get so drunk. I guess it was all so much easier with a bit of alcohol. I was lost. Please, Mitch, don't be mad."

"Well …"

"I'm sorry, Mitch." Alicia said. She had said it. It had come naturally to her lips. She had not planned it like the last time.

Mitch's face softened.

"I know I should have kept an eye on you, he said, but I got carried away as well and I left you alone with Jason. He's not the kind of guy you can trust. He always puts something weird in your glass."

"Oh god, you must think I'm very ignorant but my friends are different from your friends and I was nervous around your friends: once I had a glass in my hand it was so easy to get along with a crowd of strangers." Alicia tried to explain herself.

"Yeah, I understand." Mitch said and took Alicia's hand.

They said nothing for a while. And then something occurred to Alicia.

"Mitch, were you angry with me because I got drunk or because I kissed Alan?" She asked.

Mitch let go of her hand and frowned.

"Because you got drunk, he said, why would I care if you kissed a guy?"

"I don't know." Alicia said although her face had turned bright red.

"I told you I brought you there as a friend." Mitch said. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know."

There was silence. After a while they both went home.

Alicia knocked into Beverly on her way to her room.

"How was your super night with Mitch?" Beverly wanted to know.

Alicia pushed her aside grumpily. She really wasn't in a mood. She wanted to lock herself in her room as soon as possible.

Once in her room, Alicia searched into her dustbin and found the brown letter.

**_Why don't you remind people that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin used to be friends? _**

Alicia decided to think of that for a moment. It took her mind of the disaster from the night before.

Soon Alicia found herself a new project. It was going to be hard, but she was going to try to make it work.

Alicia decided she would try to turn the Slytherins and Gryffindor into friends once she got back to school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was sitting outside in the garden all by herself. It was the first time that Mitch didn't spend his Sunday with her. He had accepted Alicia's apology but Alicia felt as if something had changed in their friendship once again.

Beverly came to see Alicia.

"You don't look well." She said simply.

"Yeah, well last night was like …"

"Crap, yeah, it's written all over your face, Beverly interrupted, now tell me what happened."

"I kissed a guy." Alicia sighed.

"Oops, who?" Beverly grinned.

"Alan Smith. He's a wizard as well."

"What? But he's in my year! I went out with him before Liam and I got together!" Beverly cried. She couldn't believe it. She knew Alan well and he wasn't the kind of guy who got interested in Slytherins. But then again, Alicia's beauty could blind him of the fact that she was not an angel.

The two cousins talked about the party. Alicia found herself confiding everything in her cousin.

Beverly lit up a cigarette.

"Oh, no, don't do that!" Alicia said. It reminded her too much of the smell of the party. And she really didn't need to be reminded of it.

"What? Muggles do it all the time." Beverly shrugged. She leaned against the wall of the house and breathed in the smoke.

"Yeah, but it's not good for your lungs." Alicia said making a face.

"I don't care. Madam Pomfrey can cure me any day."

"She's getting old." Alicia said.

"Whatever, Beverly snapped, now there is something I have to ask you. Have you ever wondered if Mitch has done it yet?

Alicia frowned. She did not see what Beverly was talking about.

"Done what?"

"Sex, of course, you idiot." Beverly said blowing smoke in Alicia's face.

Alicia went bright red. This wasn't the kind of thing she talked about, especially not to Beverly. She had often wondered this exact same thing but she had never dared ask Mitch.

"I don't know. We don't talk about this stuff with Mitch." Alicia said truthfully.

Beverly laughed. She looked so confident with herself, so sure of her good looks. Alicia wished she would just leave her alone.

"Oh my sweet little virgin," Beverly said and smirked. It was fun to torture Alicia like this.

Alicia said nothing. What was there to say? Beverly knew that Alicia had no experience in guys, and she was doing this on purpose. For the first time Alicia wondered if Mitch had had a lot of girlfriends during the three years she had missed.

"Why are you asking me that?" Alicia asked.

"Well, I thought you should be prepared. I saw the way Mitch looked at you yesterday." Beverly said.

"We're not going out, Beverly." Alicia said sighing.

Beverly raised her eyebrows. She did not seem to believe her.

"Yeah, right!" she snorted.

Alicia shook her head desperately. It was all so complicated all of a sudden. It had been so simple to be happy before. But once again the clouds took away Alicia's sun of happiness.

"I'm not going out with Mitch. I'm going out with Alan." Alicia corrected her cousin.

"What's your problem? Just break up with Alan." Beverly said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I can't, Alicia cried angrily, Alan is a very close friend of Mitch's!"

Beverly stopped smiling. She turned out her cigarette and looked closely at her cousin.

"Welcome to my world." She whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was waiting for the train on the platform nine and three quarters. She watched the crowd around her, all waiting for the train that would lead them back to Hogwarts.

She especially looked at the Slytherins and at the Gryffindors.

It would teach them all so much if she managed to make peace between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Alicia liked the idea of being known in the world as the girl who had buried the hate between the houses.

Suddenly someone wrapped his arms around Alicia from behind. She knew immediately who it was.

"Hello, Alan." Alicia forced a smile as she turned around. Now was the time to break up with him.

But Alan was a Gryffindor. He could be useful.

So when Alan bent down to kiss her, Alicia did not push him away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nice to be back. Alicia had been so busy with Mitch she had not realised how much she had missed her friends. It was only when she hugged Elisabeth tightly that she felt it in her heart.

It was good to see them again.

Of course they all wanted to know about Morla. Alicia could not tell them the truth. She told Morla had left them for ever, and they should forget her.

Elisabeth was the only who knew that Alicia was lying. Something had happened in McGonagall's office that Alicia was hiding.

Elisabeth nodded to her best friend, as if to signal her that her secret was safe.

Peter Parkinson was stunned when he heard that Alan Smith and Alicia were going out. He had hoped so much that he would be Alicia's boyfriend. Elisabeth felt disappointed for him.

He wasn't the only one surprised.

Everyone in Hogwarts stared at the new couple. They couldn't believe that Alicia chose her boyfriend in the house of the great lion.

Soon new rumours appeared. People said Alicia had saved Alan from the monster.

Alicia was used to the whispers about her, but Alan wasn't. He felt uncomfortable every time he heard his name in a conversation.

Alan went every morning to the Slytherin table and ate with Alicia. It was weird at first but soon he got used to it.

"Hello, my little princess." Alan said grinning as he approached his girlfriend that morning.

Alicia smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

As Alan kissed her, Alicia thought of Emma's puzzle. She hoped she was not making another mistake.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you all hate Alan right now . **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was a rainy day.

Alicia was in the changing-room with the rest of the Quidditch team. Steve Rowland, the Slytherin Quidditch captain was giving them all one or two advices.

"Look, Steve, I already know what I have to do," Alicia snapped when Steve told her the same thing he had been telling everyone for hours.

They were going to play against Gryffindor.

"I heard they have a new seeker, Steve said, so you have to be careful Alicia."

Beverly was the Gryffindor seeker but she had had an accident in the last match. She was still in the hospital wing.

Alicia nodded. She had been in the Slytherin team since her third year and she had never lost. She always caught the snitch and the school always cheered for her.

Alicia marched into the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the team. The rain blinded her for a moment as she tried to make out the Gryffindor new seeker.

She could hear the Slytherins cry her name behind her.

She blinked and then finally she made out who the Gryffindor seeker was.

It was none other than her boyfriend, Alan Smith.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alicia shrieked.

They had lost. For the first time since Alicia had joined the team, the Slytherins had lost.

Alan had caught the snitch before Alicia.

"I didn't think it was necessary!" Alan cried back. Many people turned their heads towards them.

They were walking towards the Slytherin tower. Alan had decided to accompany Alicia but now he was regretting his decision.

Alicia hadn't even bothered to change. The appearance of her boyfriend on the pitch had been like a slap on the face. She had been shocked. She hadn't been able to concentrate and she had failed her own team.

She didn't care about her reputation anymore. Alan had completely ruined it. The famous Alicia Potter had been won over.

"Oh, you're not fooling me, Alan, Alicia screamed at the top of the voice, I know you didn't tell me you were replacing Beverly because you have something at the back of your mind!"

They had arrived in front of the Slytherin common-room. Alicia stopped and wiped the mud of her face.

"I don't understand you, Alicia. What difference would it have made if I had told you?" Alan asked.

For the first time Alicia saw him for what he really was. She had always pictured Alan as the Gryffindor guy who would help her in her difficult task.

But now, as Alan stared her, Alicia felt a shiver of excitement. Alan suddenly seemed so tall and so strong.

"I wouldn't have been so surprised and we wouldn't have lost the match." Alicia said.

Alan smirked and again, Alicia felt the same shiver. Her relationship with Alan had been so boring. At last something was happening between them. It was as if they had both been waiting for it.

Alan bent down and kissed Alicia's lips softly.

"Good night, Alicia." He said simply and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia missed Morla. She was in her bed, in the dark, and for the first time she felt empty. There wasn't anyone to confide to.

And Alicia needn't to talk to someone.

She turned around in her bed. Even in the dark she could make out Elisabeth's sleeping body.

Elisabeth had always been there for Alicia, she had always understood, she had never laughed. She was Alicia's best friend.

"Elisa!" Alicia hissed.

Elisabeth opened her eyes and sat up in her bed.

"What?" she groaned, still half-asleep.

"I need to talk to you." Alicia said simply.

Elisabeth groaned once again and covered her face with her hands.

"What for?" she asked.

"You're my best friend and I want to confide in you." Alicia shrugged.

That was odd. Elisabeth looked at Alicia properly. Alicia did not wake up her friend to chat about feelings and things like that. The only times Alicia had woken Elisabeth up in the middle of the night it had been to talk about her projects and her crazy ideas.

"What's wrong?" Elisabeth asked.

Alicia sighed and hesitated for a second. This was harder than what she had thought.

"Alan kissed me after the match."

Elisabeth had to control herself not to laugh. Alicia looked so serious and miserable. Elisabeth had expected to hear something very dramatic but now it turned out all the fuss was about a boy!

"So what? He's kissed you many times before and it didn't shock you!" Elisabeth cried.

"Yes, but this time I felt something," Alicia said.

"You mean the other times you didn't feel anything?" Elisabeth asked a little disgusted. How could Alicia kiss a guy she didn't even like? It was gross.

"No, I didn't. Alan is only a way to success. With his help, people will see that Gryffindor and Slytherin can be friends if they want to."

Elisabeth wasn't shocked. She had lived in the same room as Alicia for over four years and she was used to her strange way of thinking. But her idea was crazy.

"Alicia, Gryffindor and Slytherin will never be friends. They will never forget the old enmity just because you're going out with Alan!" Elisabeth tried to reason with Alicia.

But Alicia was a stubborn girl.

"I never said Alan was the solution, I only said he was going to help. The Slytherins need to get back in contact with the Gryffindors, and not just on the Quidditch pitch or in the classrooms." She said.

"But how can we do that? If Gryffindor and Slytherin were meant to be friends again it would have happened a very long time ago. But both of them have too much pride and none of them will apologize!"

Alicia nodded. Elisabeth was right.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin were friends, and that's all we need to know. If they were friends once, they can be friends again." She said simply.

"You're crazy, Alicia, and your project is impossible!"

Alicia laughed. She had completely forgotten Alan.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin made a mistake in the past but I believe I can mend it." Alicia said and grinned, already looking forward for the next day to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Ali, _

_I miss you so much. It feels so empty here without you. When are you coming back? _

_Your mother stopped by at my house today with your little sister Emma. Indirectly it's thanks to her that we've met. If you hadn't been upset about your mother's pregnancy, we wouldn't have met each other on the street and we may not have become friends. I guess that's what people call destiny. _

_Mitch _

-------------------

_Dear Mitch, _

_It wasn't destiny, it was just pure coincidence. _

_I'm not coming till the end of the year. I'm really busy here. _

_Oh, and by the way Alan says hello. You didn't even ask about him. _

_Alicia _

-------------------

_Dear Ali, _

_Alan is a nice guy but I don't really care about him. He's just this young guy who tags along with us at parties. I can't believe you're going out with him. He always reminded me of a fox, and that's not a compliment. _

_Mitch _

-------------------

_Mitch, _

_Alan doesn't remind me of a fox at all, I don't see what you mean. Are you by any chance jealous? _

_My owl Sodapop came back in a very bad mood. What did you give him? I already warned you: you have to give him something tasty or he'll go into one of his moods. You know what he's like! _

_Ali _

-------------------

_Dear Ali, _

_Oh yes, I know your owl pretty well by now. He's a really annoying pet. I gave him his favourite cookie today but he still wouldn't let me take your letter. _

_When I said that Alan reminded me of a fox, I didn't mean physically. You've only met him a few weeks ago. I've known him nearly all my life. He lives near Jason's house, that's why. Alan is not the person he likes to pretend he is. Be careful about that, Ali. _

_And no, I'm not jealous, I'm simply warning you. _

_Mitch _

-------------------

_Dear Mitch, _

_How's Jason by the way? I really don't like that guy, Mitch. You admitted it yourself: he put some weird stuff in my glass. _

_And I think I know a touch more about Alan than you do. _

_He's not a muggle. He has everything you haven't and that's why you're jealous. _

_Alicia _

-------------------

_Alicia, _

_What does he have that I don't? _

_Mitch _

-------------------

_Mitch, _

_I can't tell you. _

_Alicia _

-------------------

_Alicia, _

_What is happening to you? You're acting so cold! _

_Your mother came to chat with my mother again. Emma was here again. She told me you're a hero. What have you done? _

_Mitch _

-------------------

_Dear Mitch, _

_I'm sorry I've been so harsh with you but I'm having a difficult time here. My relationship with Alan is a disaster. I feel so bored with him. _

_Don't listen to my little sister; she doesn't know what she's saying. _

_Alicia _

-------------------

_Dear Ali, _

_I'm really sorry about you and Alan. I hope you can fix it. _

_I've got a girlfriend as well. Her name is Natasha. She's from far the coolest girl I have ever met. We spend every single second together. I'm having such a wonderful time. _

_She says she'd like to meet you one day. I told her you were a really great girl. Natasha is very fond of Emma as well. _

_Hope you're well, _

_Mitch _

-------------------

Alicia dropped the letter she had been holding. She couldn't believe it.

Mitch had a girlfriend.

Alicia didn't know what to do. She was sitting at the breakfast table in the Great Hall. Her group of Slytherin friends was surrounding her. They were all staring at her, waiting for her to start the conversation.

Alicia looked over Peter's shoulder and spotted Alan walking towards her.

She picked up the letter and folded it carefully.

What was she supposed to do now? Alicia knocked over her cup of hot chocolate as she stood up abruptly.

She pushed her friends out of the way and walked out of the Great Hall as fast as she could. She was very aware of the noise her high heels were doing, they were echoing in the whole room. Alan tried to catch up with Alicia but she was quicker. She closed the door on Alan's nose.

And then she ran. She ran as fast as she could to hide in a shadowy corner.

"Alicia? Where are you? What's wrong?" She could hear Alan's voice calling for her.

Silently Alicia took out the invisibility cloak from her bag and slipped it over her head, making sure it covered all of her body.

All the way to the library, she stayed under the invisibility cloak. She could feel the letter in her pocket at every single movement she made.

Finally she arrived in front of the library door. Nobody was around so Alicia took off the cloak again and hid it back in her bag. She marched into the library casually, as if nothing out of the usual had happened.

She went over to Mrs. Klokworm's desk and asked for a book about magic mirrors.

"Magic mirrors? I'll see what I can find for you, my dear." Mrs Klokworm said. She soon came back with a small pile of old books.

"Thank you." Alicia said taking the books from the librarian's grip.

Alicia found a quiet corner and sat down on the wooden bench. She opened the first book.

**_The Book of Magic Mirrors _**

Alicia searched and searched but she found nothing that even resembled the mirror in her attic.

She sighed and threw the book to her side. She opened the next one.

**_Spells To Change Your Reflection _**

Alicia read about every single sort of spell to modify your reflection. Some spells could even make your reflection disappear, but Alicia wasn't interested in that. She shut the book loudly and opened the next one.

**_Magic Mirrors All Over the World _**

It wasn't the right one either. Alicia looked at the other one.

**_Trick Mirrors for Muggles _**

There was still nothing about the mirror in Alicia's attic. And then the thinnest book caught Alicia's attention. It had a picture of a man in the front. At first the man looked totally normal; but looking closer Alicia realised it looked as if the man was in a lot of pain. Alicia read the title of the book.

**_Victims of the Mirror of Erised _**

It was horrible. It was enough for Alicia to read the first lines to realise that. She read everything about the effects the mirror had on many wizards in the past. Somehow she kept reading even though she didn't really think this dangerous mirror could have anything to do with the one in her attic.

But then Alicia arrived on the page where the author of the book explained what the mirror really did. It was only one sentence but it made Alicia's blood turn cold.

_The Mirror of Erised shows people their deepest desire. _

After she had all the information she needed, Alicia took a decision. She had to break up with Alan before things were too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alan!" Alicia cried.

Alan was sitting at the Gryffindor table. When Alicia came marching over them, every single student looked up at her. Alicia's eyes crossed Beverly's. Beverly was holding Liam's hand and she looked happy. Alicia realised Beverly had made the right choice: at least she really loved her boyfriend.

Somehow it reassured Alicia to see her cousin sitting there. Seeing Liam and Beverly together reminded Alicia of what true love was.

"What's up?" Alan asked casually.

"I need to talk to you. Privately." Alicia said. She grabbed Alan's hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Alan asked once they were out of sight.

Alicia said nothing but motioned for him to follow her. They went into an empty classroom. Alicia used a spell to lock the door closed. She didn't want anyone to disturb them.

"Alan, I can't do this anymore." Alicia said sadly. She realised this was not going to be easy.

"What do you mean?" Alan asked frowning.

Alicia approached Alan and took his hand as if it was going to comfort him.

"I don't love you, Alan, and I never really did. I think it's best for both of us if we break up."

Alan pulled his hand out of Alicia's grip and stared. His eyes were wide open as if he couldn't quite believe it.

They didn't say anything for a very long time. The odd thing was that Alan didn't seem to show any disappointment. He only seemed surprised.

"Well, I didn't think you were going to do this so early." He said at last.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked confused.

Alan smirked.

"I have never loved you either, Alicia. And I know from the beginning why you're really going out with me." He said in a cold voice.

Alicia felt a shiver all over her body and she wondered what was happening to her. She suddenly found Alan very attractive.

"I still don't understand …" Alicia said quietly.

"_Why don't you remind people that Godric and Salazar used to be friend_?" Alan whispered in Alicia's ear.

Alicia gasped.

"It was you!" she cried in astonishment.

Alan looked quite proud of himself.

"Yes, it was. I knew it was going to intrigue you. And I knew you were going to try to do something about it. I planned the whole thing. It wasn't Jason who put drugs in your glass, it was me." Alan said.

Alicia was horrified. A thousand thoughts flashed in her mind. How could she have been so stupid? She had walked right into Alan's plans.

"But why?" Alicia asked in a high pitched voice. It was all she could think of. She felt so confused.

"I wanted to prove people that you're not that great. I wanted to show them you're not special. I wanted to be able to tell them that you're only a silly conceited girl." Alan explained. He looked so self-satisfied.

Alicia felt so disgusted. She felt so used. Alan had manipulated her so easily!

"You're disgusting," Alicia said.

Alan shrugged. He had what he wanted now. He could scream to the whole school about how he had fooled the famous Alicia Potter.

"But I can't deny I have enjoyed my time with you, Alan grinned even more, you're a very good kisser Alicia. Especially when you're drunk. You have no idea how much fun I had with you at that party."

Alicia spat on the floor angrily.

"You don't deserve to be in Gryffindor!" She cried.

Alan laughed and grabbed Alicia's wrists.

"The hat said I would have done good in Slytherin." He said.

His face was very close to Alicia's. She could feel his breath on her neck.

She shivered as Alan forced her closer to him.

And then Alicia forgot everything. She flung her arms around Alan and started kissing him fiercely.

Alan pushed her up against the wall of the classroom and kissed her back.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

_I'm sorry, this is a short chapter, but I really don't have the time to do more than that._

**Chapter 23**

"Do you have any news from Alicia?"

Mitch didn't know what to say. He was holding Emma in his arms. The little girl was waiting for his answer. She was looking at the older boy with shining green eyes. Mitch didn't like Emma's stare. It reminded him too much of the woman he loved.

"I haven't heard from her since her last letter four months ago." Mitch said sadly.

"Oh."

Emma sucked on her thumb, a little frown forming on her face.

"Why?" She asked.

Mitch had to hide his smile. Emma was only four years and a half, and she already spoke like a normal person. Everyone in the neighbourhood liked to say she was growing up to be a famous business woman, a woman into politics. They were proud to have a girl like Emma in their street. Mitch, however, didn't go as far as that. He didn't see Emma as a future leader in the world. But she was a genius: there was no doubt about that.

"I lied to her. I wanted her to react and she didn't."

Emma stood up on her little legs. The wind was blowing in her face. Her thick black locks were flying around her white face. Her green eyes shone darkly. For a moment Mitch thought he saw something else than a little girl in front of him. And then it was gone. The wind disappeared and Emma was staring at him. Again. Mitch avoided her gaze as much as he could.

"What did you say to her?" Emma asked.

"I told her I had a girlfriend." Mitch said simply. It hurt to think about it, it hurt to talk about it. Alicia had never answered his last letter. Mitch had asked the Potters if something had happened to her, and they had assured him that Alicia was fine. Then why was she cutting him out of her life so suddenly?

"Is it true?"

Mitch sighed.

"No."

"Why did you lie to her?" Emma didn't stop asking questions. Mitch knew he could confide in her. After all, she was only four years old. She was not going to remember this moment. Mitch had not been able to speak about Alicia to any of his friends. They wouldn't understand how he could have fallen in love with a girl so young.

"I lied to her because I thought she was going to react. I thought she was going to be jealous. I thought she was going to leave Alan and come back to me. It has taken me a very long time to realise my feelings for her. And now it's too late."

There was silence.

"Oy! Mitch! Are you ready to go?" Someone called suddenly.

Mitch turned around. His friends were waiting for him. They were going to watch a football match.

Mitch winked at Emma and stood up. He joined his friends.

"Mia Burrows is coming to the match as well. I think she's interested in you," Jason clapped Mitch's shoulder fondly.

"Yeah, maybe you two can go out together. She has always liked you." Another friend, Marc, said.

"Yeah, Mitch, you need a girlfriend! It's been a long time since we've seen you happy!" Jason cried loudly. He laughed as if he had just invented a good joke.

"Go to hell." Mitch said grinning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma tiptoed into her parents' room silently. She hoped Ginny and Harry could not hear her. They were in the kitchen downstairs. Ginny was backing a muggle cake and Harry was reading the newspaper. Emma had checked they were busy before going into their room. If they caught her, they would want to know her why she was suddenly interested in their room.

Emma's hands trembled as she grabbed the wand on Ginny's night table. Ginny always kept a spare one beside her bed.

Emma held the wand in front of her eyes and examined it carefully.

Carefully she waved the wand in front of her. Nothing happened.

She waved the wand again, with more force.

"Oh, come on! I'm not asking much." Emma begged to the wand.

The little girl waved the wand with so much force it looked as if her life depended on her.

After a while, Emma fell down on her knees and let go of the wand. It rolled under the bed.

Emma gritted her teeth and tried not to cry. It was not the end of the world after all.

Emma had always felt she was different from the rest of her family. She had always felt it in her heart, but she had never had the courage to take a wand and confirm her fears.

Emma took the wand again and stroked it. She would never use one. This could be the last time she actually held one in her hands.

All of Emma's dreams vanished. She would never become a witch. It was impossible. Emma had to face the truth: there was no magic in her and there would never be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan smiled as Alicia approached him. She really was the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. Alan had to congratulate himself.

"Hello, Alan." Alicia whispered fondly.

"Hello, Alicia." Alan said.

They kissed.

"Hum, Alan cleared his throat when they had finished kissing, Alicia, do you remember the conversation we had last night?"

"Yes." Alicia had not forgotten about it. After all, it wasn't every day they talked about sex.

"Well, have you taken a decision? When are we going to do it?" Alan asked eagerly.

Alicia grinned.

"Tonight." She whispered and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr Collins was making his way towards his office when he bumped into Elisabeth Malfoy and her friend Alicia Potter.

Mr Collins had been the two Slytherin girls' teacher for a very long time, and he knew them better than any other teacher did. Although he tried to hide it, everyone knew Mr Collins didn't like Alicia Potter.

Mr Collins had the feeling that the Potter girl was not what she pretended to be. Everyone saw her as a beautiful clever girl, a girl with a good heart. Mr Collins, however, knew she was hiding something. He didn't know what, but he planned to find out.

Alicia Potter was up to no good.

She never was. Mr Collins had never managed to catch Alicia but he knew she was the one steeling from his cupboard. Several dark books had disappeared from his office, as well as a few dangerous potions.

Professor McGonagall had not listened to him when he had gone to her for help. She didn't want to accuse anyone as long as there was no proof.

"Elisa, I have to tell you something." Alicia was saying when they bumped into the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

Mr Collins liked to think he was a good man. He had been brought up by very rich parents who worked in the Ministry of Magic. He was polite and nice to everyone. He had never done anything wrong in his life.

He followed the two girls. Alicia and Elisabeth locked themselves into an empty classroom.

Mr Collins didn't feel at all guilty as he eavesdropped on the girls' conversation. He thought his acts were justified.

"I'm going to do it tonight." Alicia said.

"Tonight? But I thought you had changed your mind!" Elisabeth cried in panic.

"I know but I can't stand it anymore, Elisa! I have to do it."

There was a long silence. Mr Collins hoped the girls had not felt his presence.

"Alicia, do you realise that there'll be no turning back afterwards?"

"Yes, I know."

"What if someone sees you?" Elisa whispered. It sounded as if she was crying.

"I don't care, Alicia said in a determined voice, I have made up my mind about this a very long time ago."

Mr Collins smiled. He walked away. He had heard everything he needed to hear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in months Mitch was having fun. He felt happy to be surrounded by his friends, and the girl sitting next to him was interesting. Her name was Mia Burrows and she was a year above them in school.

She was the kind of girl Mitch liked. She didn't obsess about her looks, she had no mirror in her bag, no lipstick in her jeans' pocket and yet she managed to be charming and sexy.

She was funny and she laughed a lot.

Mitch wondered if maybe he could begin something with Mia Burrows. Maybe it was time to stop thinking about Alicia and start thinking about someone else. Maybe it was time to get over her and start something new.

"Are you all right?" Mia said all of a sudden.

Mitch grinned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something else." He said.

Mia laughed.

"And I suppose that something else is a girl you like?" She asked.

Mitch chuckled.

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face. Now spit it out! Who is the lucky girl?"

"My neighbour." Mitch answered. Next thing he knew he was telling Mia everything about Alicia. He knew he could trust her.

Mia was a very good listener. She didn't interrupt him and she didn't make any mocking remarks. She didn't even find it weird when Mitch told her Alicia was much younger than him.

Finally, when Mitch was finished with his story, Mia spoke:

"After the party where she kissed Alan, did she come to your house?"

"Yeah."

"Did she say sorry?"

"Eh, yeah." Mitch wondered why Mia was asking him this. Hadn't he given enough details already?

Mia smiled.

"Mitch, I didn't think you could be so stupid," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Mitch frowned.

"Well, it's obvious this girl is gaga for you!" Mia cried.

"What?"

"She answers all your letters. She tells you everything. She spends nearly every day of her holydays with you. She asked her cousin to break up with you. Then you go in her house and yell at her. Two years pass, and you don't hear a word from her. Then, all of a sudden, she comes back and apologizes. You guys are friends again. You ask her to come to the party with you. She's nervous, she drinks too much: she gets drunk. She kisses Alan. The next morning she comes to your house and apologizes. She feels guilty, as if she betrayed you. It's obvious she felt as if you guys were more than just friends."

Mitch was silent. He didn't know what to say. What if Mia was right?

"But if she really liked me, then why isn't she answering any of my letters?" Mitch asked.

Mia frowned. She thought for a while.

"You told me this girl hides a lot of stuff. Maybe she's not answering your letters because she feels as if you need to distance yourself from her. Maybe she's only trying to protect you."

They stopped talking for a while and watched the match. They cheered and booed with the rest. At the end of the match, when everyone got up, Mia talked again.

"When you speak of Alan, are you by any chance talking about the guy who lives near Jason's house?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's the guy." Mitch said.

Mia made a face.

"I don't like that guy. He reminds of a fox."

Mitch had to smile when Mia said that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was ten o'clock in the evening. Elisabeth glanced at Alicia. Alicia was sitting on one of the cosy armchairs. She didn't look nervous at all. On the contrary, she looked peaceful. If Elisabeth hadn't known her friend, she would have said Alicia looked like an angel.

Suddenly Alicia stood up.

"It's time." She mouthed at Elisabeth.

Elisabeth nodded to show she understood. She knew nothing could stop Alicia now. She had made her decision.

Elisabeth felt the tears come to her eyes as she watched her friend leave the room. She wanted to do something. She wanted to stop her friend, but she didn't know how.

Elisabeth had already done everything she could. She had begged, shouted, and threatened … nothing worked. Alicia was more than determined.

Elisabeth knew the right thing to do was to call a teacher. But that was something she couldn't do. Elisabeth wasn't able to betray anyone, especially her best friend.

Because after all these years, Elisabeth had to admit it: Alicia was her sister. They didn't have the same blood, and they didn't have anything in common. Except for having been put in the same house, Alicia and Elisabeth were as different as night and day. And yet their hearts told them they were sisters. They had learned to love each other over the years.

Elisabeth felt like a coward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr Collins glanced at his watch.

"It's time." He said out loud and left his office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan was very proud of himself. He glanced one last time at his reflection and then he left the room.

"You're so lucky," his friend Frank said.

"Yeah, I can't believe you're going to have sex with Alicia Potter!" another guy cried.

Everyone in the Gryffindor common-room looked up. A bunch of guys whistled. Alan blushed. He didn't want anyone to notice how nervous he was. His hands were sweating. Cursing, Alan quickly made his way down the stairs and ran to the door as fast as possible.

But someone stopped him. It was Beverly Weasley. She was looking at him strangely.

"Is it true?" She asked simply.

"That's none of your business," Alan snapped.

Beverly laughed.

"I believe it is. Alicia is my cousin, remember?"

"Just get out of the way," Alan said. He pushed Beverly aside and went outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

_Alicia grinned. _

_"Tonight." She whispered and walked away. _

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mr Collins glanced at his watch. _

_"It's time." He said out loud and left his office. _

**Chapter 24 **

Alicia breathed in deeply the fresh air of the night. She felt dizzy. She shivered, even though it was a warm night.

Alicia knew this could be the end for her as well. She knew this was probably the most stupid thing she was going to do. But she had to do it; Alicia had decided that a very long time ago.

They had decided to meet outside, in Hogwarts' gardens.

Nervously, Alicia glanced at her watch.

It was already half past ten. What was Alan doing? He was never late.

Alicia sighed. Her heart was beating faster than ever. She hoped Elisabeth hadn't told anyone about her plans.

If she had, then Alicia was going to be in trouble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alan! Please wait!"

Alan turned around. Alicia's cousin, Beverly was running towards him.

"What?" He snapped annoyed.

Beverly looked concerned.

"Are you really going to sleep with her?" she asked.

Alan grinned. He had dated Beverly before.

"Are you jealous?"

Beverly burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding, Alan! Of course I'm not jealous. I'm with Liam now, you know that."

"Well, then, why are you here?"

Beverly didn't answer him. She put her finger to her lips. Alan looked around confused. He couldn't hear anything. Beverly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to a dark corner.

Alan heard footsteps coming towards them. A few seconds later, Mr Collins appeared from the end of the corridor. He didn't even notice Alan and Beverly. He walked right past them.

When Mr Collins was out of sighed, Beverly sighed in relief.

"That was close," she said.

Alan nodded.

"What is he doing here? I thought he didn't sleep in the castle at night!"

Beverly shrugged.

"Maybe he's dating one of the female teachers!" She said laughing.

Alan made a face.

"Who would fancy Mr Collins, I wonder!"

They laughed silently. Then Beverly's face turned serious again.

"So, you never did answer my question. Are you guys doing it or not?"

Alan blushed.

"Well, yeah." He admitted. It was embarrassing. The next day, everyone would know about him and Alicia. He liked the reputation Alicia had helped him get. Since they had become a couple, people had been much nicer to him. But still, that didn't mean he wanted the whole school to know about the things he did with his girlfriend in private.

"Are you sure she said that?" Beverly insisted.

"Of course, I'm not stupid!" Alan cried irritated. Why didn't Beverly believe him?

Beverly frowned. She knew her cousin better than Alan did.

"Look, Beverly began to explain, there's something you have to know about my cousin. She's not what she seems to be."

Alan grinned.

"I know that. She likes it when people think she's an angel. But you and I both know she's everything but innocent."

Beverly was surprised to hear this. Maybe she had underestimated Alan a bit. She had always pictured him as a kind of pushover.

"If you know her true colours, then why are you still going out with her?" Beverly asked.

Alan shrugged.

"I don't know. There is something about her that I just can't explain. I- I love her."

Beverly's mouth fell open.

"You love her?" she hissed.

"Yeah, I do." Alan said blushing.

Beverly felt sorry for him.

"Oh, god, then I can't help you anymore. Good luck."

Beverly hugged Alan fondly and walked away. Alan found himself alone once again. He glanced at his watch. He was already an hour late!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia opened the bag she had brought with her. She checked whether she had forgotten anything.

Water, food, a warm coat, fresh clothes, a knife …

Alicia stuffed everything back in the bag. She hadn't forgotten anything. She closed her eyes and sighed. This was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done in her life.

Alicia thought of all the people she was going to miss. She thought of her best friend. Elisabeth had been like a sister to her. She had always been there to help.

Then Alicia thought of her favourite Slytherin group. They were good people, not matter what the other houses thought.

Alicia was going to miss her parents as well. She knew this was going to be difficult for them as well. Although Alicia would never admit it to anyone, she felt sad at the thought of leaving Emma as well.

And then there was Alan. Alicia's heart raced as she thought of him. She smirked and kicked the stones under her feet angrily.

Alicia had been humiliated by Alan and she would never forget that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma woke up sweating in her bed. Her hair was sticking to her wet forehead. Trembling she walked over to the window. She opened it.

It was a warm night. Emma didn't know why but she felt her heart racing, and her whole body was shivering.

She looked at the huge clock above her bed. Her grandparents had given it to her on her birthday. It was a copy of Molly and Arthur's clock. Unlike theirs, Emma's clock had only four names: Harry, Ginny, Alicia and Emma …

The names Emma, Harry and Ginny were pointing at the word 'home'.

Alicia's name was pointing towards 'Hogwarts'.

Emma had a bad feeling. She couldn't explain it, but whenever she thought of Alicia her instincts told her something was wrong.

Alicia was at school. Emma went back to bed and convinced herself that Alicia was safe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alicia? Are you all right?"

Alicia opened her eyes. Alan was right in front of her. He had his hands on her hips and he was looking very concerned.

It was only then that Alicia felt the tears on her face. She sniffed and wiped them away with the end of her sleeve.

"It's nothing. I'm all right." She forced a smile.

Alan smiled feebly.

"If you don't want to do it, you can just tell me." He whispered softly in her ear.

Alicia pushed him away.

"No, everything is fine." She insisted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr Collins wondered where Alicia had gone. He had searched everywhere in the castle, but there was no sight of the girl.

Mr Collins was getting impatient. He couldn't wait to catch Alicia at whatever she was up to. And even if she wasn't doing anything wrong, she was out of the Gryffindor common-room and it was already half past eleven.

Suddenly Mr Collins heard a shrill cry. His blood turned cold.

He looked around him. There was nobody.

Mr Collins approached the window near him.

Again, he heard someone yell in pain. This time Mr Collins was sure the cry came from outside. He ran down the stairs as quickly as possible.

Whoever was crying seemed to be suffering a lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia ran. She didn't even look behind her.

She climbed over Hogwarts' huge gates and fell on the other side.

It had been horrible. But still, Alicia felt relieved. It was over.

She searched for a while in the grass, feeling the earth with her fingers. Then, when she felt the wood under her fingers, she tugged.

She had hidden her broom a few hours ago only. It had been easy. The grass hadn't been cut for years. Nobody had spotted the broom.

Alicia took out her handkerchief and washed the earth and insects of her broom.

She attached her bag safely on her back and climbed on her broom.

She looked at the castle one last time before pushing the earth with her foot and flying away.

She disappeared in the clouds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr Collins opened the castle's door easily. Someone had already unlocked them earlier in the night.

It was midnight. The huge clock on the highest tower rang loudly.

Mr Collins looked around him. There was no one.

He was just about to turn and go back in the castle, when he noticed something strange.

There was a weird lump on the grass a few feet away from him. He couldn't exactly see what it was in the dark so he drew out his wand and cried 'Lumos!'.

A paddle surrounded the strange lump. At first it looked like water.

Mr Collins pointed his wand at the paddle and he realised that it wasn't water. It wasn't water at all.

Blood. There was blood everywhere.

Mr Collins began to tremble all over. He touched the lump with the tip of his fingers.

It was then that he realised he was touching a human being.

He pushed the body, so that he could see the person's face.

Mr Collins gasped in horror. The boy's mouth was wide open and his eyes didn't have a light in them anymore.

The poor boy had drowned in his own blood.

Mr Collins ran back into the castle, and woke up the whole school. He was screaming as loud as he could.

Soon every single ghost, student or professor knew the terrible news.

Alan Smith was dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitch had trouble sleeping. He didn't know why but he felt nervous.

The warmth of the night gave him the feeling he was suffocating.

He went into the kitchen and took a glass of fresh water. It was then that he heard a small whisper coming from outside. At first he thought he had imagined it, but then he heard it again.

"Mitch…"

Mitch jumped when he recognized Alicia's face pressed against the kitchen's window.

Quickly, he went outside.

Alicia was a mess. She fell in his arms, crying.

"Mitch, I've done something terrible." She sobbed.

Mitch didn't know what to say. He hadn't spoken to Alicia for a very long time now, and it felt odd to be hugging her again. She had grown a few inches again. Mitch stroked her hair fondly.

"What happened?" he asked.

Alicia looked at him in the eyes. Mitch had to control himself not to kiss her. She was so beautiful.

"It's Alan…" Alicia began but she couldn't finish. She laid her head on Mitch's shoulder.

Mitch could feel her tears and he wondered what could have possibly happened to make her so desperate.

"Alicia, what is going on?" Mitch asked again hoping he would get a proper answer.

Alicia lifted her head again and gazed in Mitch's eyes again. Her lips were only a few inches away from his.

"I can't stay here too long. They'll probably start looking for me." She said simply.

"Alicia …" Mitch's voice cracked. It was killing him to see her like that.

"I have to go." Alicia slowly stepped backwards. But Mitch held her with all his force.

"When will we see each other again?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe never." Alicia said. She looked so scared.

Mitch didn't know what to think. The only thing he knew was that if he let go of Alicia he would loose her once again. And he couldn't do that. He had lost her far too many times.

"Mitch, Alicia said stroking Mitch's cheek, there is something you need to know before I leave."

"You won't leave, Alicia." Mitch said in a determined voice.

"Oh yes, I will and you will have to let me go. Mitch, I have never met someone like you. I love you, Mitch, I love you since the first day we've met."

And slowly, as if they were scared they would do it wrong, Alicia's lips met Mitch's and they kissed for the first time.

It felt good. It felt right.

Alicia had her arms around Mitch's neck and she could feel his soft hair on the tip of her fingers.

They stayed in each other's arms for a very long time

"I love you too," Mitch whispered in her ear.

Alicia smiled sadly. She stepped backwards. Mitch didn't stop her. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop her.

He watched as Alicia walked away. Mitch didn't even find it strange when she picked up a broom on the floor.

She turned the corner of the street and then she was gone.

**END OF PART 2**

* * *

**Author's note: So this is the end of part 2. Please leave a lot of reviews! **

**What is going happen to Alicia? What is she planning to do? **

**Is the Ministry of Magic going to catch her and arrest her? **

**And what about Mitch? He has just found out that the love of his life loves him back! How is he going to move on now Alicia is gone? **

**What will Elisabeth become without Alicia?**

**How are the Potters (Harry, Ginny, Emma) going to react when they hear about their daughter's crime?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

****

_Nine years later ..._

The three most important persons from the Criminal Search Department were gathered in the meeting room. The Minister of Magic, Mr Tuyandis, had something very important to tell them.

"As you all know, I'm very proud for the effort you have all put in your work," Mr Tuyandis said smiling at the three persons in front of him. The head of the Department, Mrs Wilford, was a very strong woman. She had prevented over twenty crimes in the past month. Then there was Mr Abbots, a young clever man, who could always tell when a suspect was lying. Mr Casacovitch, the Russian detective, was very useful for the Department as well. He could smell danger better than anyone else in the Department.

Mr Tuyandis was very proud of his three favourite employees.

"Oh come on, Bob, Mrs Wilford said smiling in her most charming way, tell us why you have called us!"

"Is there a new criminal you want us to catch?" Mr Abbots asked frowning. He had just been about to ask for a few days off so he could go to the beach with his girlfriend.

"Oh no, not at all! I just wanted to warn you that a new man will join our Department."

Mr Casacovitch didn't look satisfied.

"This is what you wanted to tell us? Why did you make it look so important? We have had new men in our team before and you didn't make such a big deal about it."

Mr Tuyandis shrugged.

"This one is different. He's not like us."

"What do you mean?" Mrs Wilford asked.

Mr Tuyandis turned to look at her. He liked Anastasia Wilford a lot. She was a young clever woman and he felt she would be the perfect replacement for his dead wife. Anastasia always put her blond hair into a tight chignon and she hid her lovely green eyes behind her stern glasses. She always came to the office with a suit but Mr Tuyandis was sure she would look good if only she wore skirts from time to time. He knew Anastasia could be pretty if she let her hair in peace and got ride of her scary glasses. He wished Anastasia would stop seeing him as her boss and start taking an interest in him.

"Well, this guy isn't a wizard. He's a muggle." Mr Tuyandis said sighing.

"What?" Mr Casacovitch cried. In general he had nothing against muggles but he didn't want to mix his work with them.

"That's impossible!" Mr Abbots looked as shocked as his friend.

Mrs Wilford didn't say anything. She was looking at her own hands as if they had suddenly become very interesting.

"What do you think of all this?" Mr Tuyandis asked her quietly.

Mrs Wilford shrugged.

"If he's any good, I don't see why we should not accept him in our team. After all everyone deserves a chance. But, I'm wondering, does he even know we're not like him?"

"Mr Jones knows everything about the magical world and even more importantly he knows everything there is to know about the Ministry of Magic." Mr Tuyandis said. He was relieved Mrs Wilford was so calm about this. When she was upset, she kind of scared him.

"How exactly will this Jones person help us?" Mr Casacovitch asked. He really wasn't pleased about this new situation.

"He will help find you all the criminals from the magical world," Mr Tuyandis answered simply.

"But we don't need his help!" Mr Abbots cried indignantly.

"Enough!" Mrs Wilford stood up. Everyone fell silent and looked up at her. Anastasia looked suddenly very tired. She sighed and began to speak again:

"If Bob says we need the guy, then we need him. I don't see why we're still wasting on the subject. We have a lot of work to do. So if you will excuse me, I have to go back to my office and sort out a few things."

There was silence when Mrs Wilford left the room. Mr Casacovitch followed her. He didn't want to speak about the muggle anymore.

Mr Abbots and Mr Tuyandis were left alone in the room.

"How can you be so sure that Mr Jones will really help us?"

Mr Tuyandis smiled.

"Don't underestimate muggles. They can be very clever. Cleverer than some of us."

"Did you meet him?" Mr Abbots asked.

"Oh yes, I have. And he kind of reminds me of Anastasia."

Mr Abbots burst out laughing. He didn't think a muggle could have a single thing in common with Anastasia. She was not the kind of woman you met often.

"What do they have in common?"

"The confidence."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anastasia was just reading about the newest case when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she cried.

A man entered the room. He was wearing a black suit and black sunglasses. It looked as if he had just stepped out of a James Bond film.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Anastasia asked impatiently. She wanted to be left alone with her work.

"We have just found Janice Brown's body."

"Oh my god!" Anastasia was horrified. It was the fourth woman this month. There was a serial killer out there and he had to be stopped.

"Don't worry, we've found the assassin. His name is Paul Mackenzie and he escaped from a muggle prison a few months ago."

Anastasia covered her face with her hands and sighed in relief.

"Thank god," she whispered. She had worked in the Department for over two years and she still wasn't used to hear about the crimes from all over the world. The only reason why Anastasia was head of the Department was because she had managed to seduce the Minister of Magic so easily.

"Are you all right?" the man asked.

"Yes, of course I am." Anastasia said although she could feel her legs shaking.

"You look sick," the man insisted.

"I'm fine, Anastasia snapped, I just haven't eaten lunch today."

The man grinned. He didn't seem to believe her.

"Right." He said. There was silence. Anastasia didn't know what to do. She wanted to get rid of the man but there was something about him that stopped her. He was looking straight into her eyes as if he knew something she didn't.

"Hum, how did you catch Paul Mackenzie?" she asked trying to turn the conversation back to its original subject.

"Well, after a lot of research, I kind of suspected it was him. So I send a bunch of guys to check his house and they found Brown's body. He was just about to bury her in his garden."

Anastasia smiled at the man. It was a long time since she had done that. She wasn't the kind of woman who was used to having fun.

"Well, then, as the head of the Department, it's my job to reward you. You're new here, aren't you? What's your name?"

"Jones." The man answered.

Anastasia's smile faded.

"Oh, you're the muggle." She sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, Mr Jones shrugged, that's what they call me here. But I would really prefer it if you called me William."

"Okay, well, William, welcome in the team! The Minister of Magic, Robert Tuyandis, has already informed everyone of your arrival."

They talked for a while about all the different cases he had to work on. Anastasia was surprised how normal William seemed to be. It didn't bother him that he was a muggle. He seemed perfectly calm.

When William called Anastasia 'Mrs Wilford' she couldn't help blushing.

"I'm your boss, but you don't have to call me that. My name is Ana."

"Right." William nodded.

After Ana had explained how things worked in the Department, William turned to leave. But before closing the door, he looked at Anastasia one last time.

"You were talking about rewarding me before. Well, a date with you a Friday night would be the perfect reward."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days past quickly and Ana was so busy she hardly got out of her office. She didn't get a chance to get to know her new muggle employee. She didn't care; she had other things to think about. Anastasia Wilford was not the kind of woman who had a social life outside work. She dedicated her life to her work.

Sometimes, she even ate in her office. She didn't like the company of others. She told everyone she had to work, but the truth was that Anastasia was a miserable person.

Anastasia was just about to take a huge bite from her hamburger when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said a little crossed. She didn't like to be disturbed, especially when she was enjoying a quiet lunch all by herself.

William Jones entered the room.

"Oh, hello, William!" Anastasia tried to pretend like she was pleased to see him.

William laughed.

"So they were telling the truth! Do you always eat all by yourself?"

"There's a matter of fact I do," Ana sniffed indignantly.

"Mind if I join you?" William asked. Ana did mind but somehow she couldn't tell William that. If it had been someone else, she would have been yelling her head off.

"No, not at all," she lied, sit down."

William sat on the chair in front of Ana's desk. He got a sandwich out from his bag. There was silence whilst they both ate their lunch.

When he was finished, he got up and started to read all the pages of mysterious cases on the wall.

"Why do you keep these papers?" William asked gesturing towards the wall nearest him.

"These are the crimes we have never solved." She answered.

"Oh, I see." William said and looked back at the wall.

Again, no one spoke. Ana was starting to feel uncomfortable. She didn't like the way William stared at the walls. There was something so mysterious about him, she just couldn't explain it.

"Alan Smith." William said all of a sudden. Ana jumped.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm just reading about Alan Smith." William said pointing at the photograph of a young teenager.

"I don't know much about this case, Ana explained, I only arrived here a few years ago. The only thing I can tell you is that he was found dead near the castle from Hogwarts and it was his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Collins, who found him."

William nodded.

"It says here his girlfriend, Alicia Potter, disappeared the night he was killed. She's the prime suspect. Why hasn't anyone heard from her? Hasn't she tried to contact her family?"

Anastasia shook her head.

"No, she completely vanished. Nobody heard from her ever again."

"That's weird. Why has she killed her own boyfriend?"

Ana started to get seriously annoyed

"Why do people keep saying that, she snapped, I don't think it's odd at all! A murderer creeps into Hogwarts and he kills the first student he spots. Then he takes the poor kid's girlfriend with him and god knows what he does to her!"

"You don't think Alicia Potter killed Smith?" William asked. He found this conversation very interesting.

Ana sighed.

"No, I don't. And believe me I have the instinct for this kind of things."

"But if Alicia Potter was innocent, why didn't she come back?"

Ana shrugged.

"Maybe she was killed. Or maybe she prefers to forget the past and take a new identity."

"But-"

"Oh, come on, give me a break." Anastasia cried. She was tired of this conversation.

William was surprised by her outburst.

"What's the matter?" he asked frowning.

"Just leave my office, please." Ana ordered.

William looked puzzled.

"Why are you acting so strangely all of a sudden?" he asked. It was clear she had hurt him.

"Please get out." Anastasia said with gritted teeth.

William left the room without a word. Anastasia found herself all by herself once again.

She rubbed her face in a tired way. It had been a very long time since she had a proper sleep. Anastasia wondered if she had overreacted with William. After all, he was a nice guy. He couldn't have known how much it hurt to talk about the Alan Smith case.

Ana finished her lunch and then she went back to work. She pasted the whole day all by herself. No doubt William had warned everyone she was in one of her moods again. Nobody dared disturb her when she was in this state.

Ana decided maybe it would be time to quit. She wasn't strong enough for this job.

That night, when she went back to her empty apartment, Anastasia realised something for the first time. Maybe it didn't do her any good to stay alone. Maybe she needn't a friend after all.

Ana had liked William. He had been the closest to a friend she had had for a very long time. Of course, there was Bob Tuyandis who visited Ana from time to time, but he only liked her because he was attracted to her.

Ana wanted people to like her for who she was, but unfortunately she wasn't the kind of woman easy to like. She was stubborn and self-centred.

Ana let her hair loose and took off her fake glasses. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed her hair colour eight years ago. Ana had gotten used to her blond hair although she missed her usual red hair.

Ana felt like crying as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wished she didn't have to hide. She wished she didn't have to lie to every single person she met.

Ana was dying to tell someone the truth. Instead, she spoke to her own reflection.

"My name is Alicia Potter." she whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Alicia felt sick the next day. She bought herself a pack of cigarettes for the day in the store next to her apartment. She bumped into William Jones just as she was climbing the stairs.

"Good morning, Mrs Wilford," He greeted her politely. He spoke to her in a soft voice and yet his words hit Ali in the face. She decided to ignore him completely. She glanced at her clock. She was already late for a meeting! Cursing, she began to run up the stairs. Thank god she hadn't put her usual high heels that day!

Ali arrived in the meeting-room panting. Mr Tuyandis and all the other members of the Department were all looking up at her. William Jones was sitting at the end of the table. Ali had the strange impression he was smiling to himself.

"Ah, here you are, Anastasia. We've been waiting for you." Bob said.

The only free seat left was the one next to Jones. Ali made her way towards him. She tried to look relaxed and calm like all the others.

"How did you come here so quickly?" she hissed at William.

"I took the elevator," William whispered back. This whole situation seemed to amuse him.

Mr Tuyandis cleared his throat and at last the meeting started.

"We have gathered here to talk about the case of Paul Mackenzie. I have another meeting to attend to in five minutes, but I don't think you will need me. Mrs Wilford will tell you everything there is to know."

Mr Tuyandis made a king of '_after you'_ gesture to Ali and then he left the room.

Alicia was very aware of the fact that she was starting to sweat. She really had to quit this job. It made her so uncomfortable to discuss other people's crimes especially since she wasn't so innocent herself.

"First I would like to thank everybody for the help you have brought to the Department. We have finally found the murderer of Amelia Lindys, Minerva Jordan and Janice Brown. His name is Paul Zackary Mackenzie, 29 years old, single. He worked in a muggle bank. His parents died in a car crash two years ago and his sister went missing ten years ago. His uncle Andrew Mackenzie was a Death-eater; he was arrested right after Tom Riddle's death."

Alicia talked on and on about Paul Mackenzie. After a while, she didn't feel her tongue anymore. The words came out of her mouth automatically and she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to.

She had read the case so many times she knew it off by heart. Alicia took her eyes of her notes and looked at the crowd of people in front of her. Some of them were taking notes; others were listening to her intently. And there he was: the muggle William Jones. He wasn't taking any notes. He didn't even seem to listen to her. Why, the nerve of him! Alicia bit her tongue and swallowed her anger. William seemed to have noticed the change in her face. He nodded at her, as if he wanted to show he knew what she was thinking. Alicia wondered if he really was a muggle. She decided to question him about it after the meeting.

"Mrs Wilford?" David Abbots had stood up.

"Yes, David?" Alicia said.

"May I interrupt you for a few minutes? I have a few important questions to make."

Alicia frowned.

"Of course you can't interrupt me, she said scandalised, we're in the middle of a meeting! Now as I was saying--."

"But, Mrs Wilford, what's the point of a meeting if we can't talk!" David said.

"Yes, Mrs Wilford, I think you should let Abbots talk." William said standing up as well.

There was a murmur around the room. Everyone was agreeing with Jones. Alicia sniffed and sat down. Abbots grinned and began to speak:

"I was wondering who send the guys to check Mackenzie's house. After all, we had just started the research!"

William grinned proudly.

"It was me. As you all know, I have been working on the case for weeks now, even before I was offered a job here. I used to work for the muggle police."

Alicia sighed and yawned as William explained to the Department all the clues he had found step by step.

She couldn't wait for the meeting to be over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia decided she wasn't going to eat lunch all by herself that day. She took her usual sandwich with her and walked out of her office. Everyone looked at her strangely. They were all wondering where she was going.

Alicia made her way directly towards William's desk. She took the chair in front of him and sat down.

William looked confused.

"Miss Wilford, what a nice surprise!" he said in a delighted voice.

"I didn't fancy eating alone today," Alicia said and smiled charmingly.

It was then that Alicia realised why William seemed so strange to her. There was something very familiar about his voice and his smile.

"You seemed very tired at the meeting this morning," William said and winked.

Alicia laughed. It was a strange sound. She spent the rest of her lunch break with William. Alicia could see the other witches and wizards from the Department in the corner of her eye. They were all staring at her as if she was an alien.

"So, Jones, tell me. How come you know about us?" Alicia asked.

William blushed. He looked embarrassed.

"Well, my sister was a witch." He said.

"What's her name?" Alicia was intrigued. Maybe she had met William's sister before.

William looked even more embarrassed than before. He looked down at his desk.

"She died when I was young. I don't exactly remember her. But my parents told me everything about her and the magical world."

"Oh." For a moment Alicia didn't know what to say. She knew what if felt like to loose a family member. Alicia had lost her whole family nine years ago.

She went back to her office after that and the day went back to its usual routine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Alicia stared once again at her reflection in the big mirror in her apartment. She thought of Bob Tuyandis, the man who had gotten her the job. She thought of William Jones, the muggle who had made her laugh. Alicia bit her lips again and again. She could feel her thoughts drift back to the past. That was bad.

Alicia struggled with herself but she just couldn't help herself. Suddenly Ginny Potter appeared in her mind, and then there was Harry Potter. Alicia closed her eyes and let the tears come. They burned her eyes the same way the pain of the past burned her heart.

Alicia thought of Elisabeth Malfoy, the girl she had once called her best friend. Alicia wondered what she had become. She had probably suffered a lot. The Ministry of Magic had thought she had helped in the murder of Alan Smith.

Alicia hit the mirror angrily as she thought of Alan Smith. It was his entire fault, she decided.

Emma Potter was the next person that came in Alicia's mind. Alicia barely remembered what she looked like.

Alicia turned around from the mirror and went in the bathroom to wash her face. The fresh water did her skin good. Alicia immediately felt relaxed.

She realised she couldn't go on living like this. She had to do something. And Alicia knew exactly what she had to do to smooth the pain in her heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs Perkins had already decided what she was going to do that day. She planned to visit her husband in the hospital and then invite the Potters for a cup of tea at her house. Unfortunately for Mrs Perkins, someone had other things planned for her.

Just as she was about to grab her keys and drive to the hospital, the door bell rang.

Sighing Mrs Perkins opened the door.

A woman was standing on the door step. Her blond hair were tied back in a ponytail witch gave her a very severe look. She was wearing black sunglasses and a black suit.

"Hello, who are you?" Mrs Perkins asked a bit taken aback.

The woman smiled.

"Mrs Perkins, I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing but I have to ask you some questions."

"Who are you?" Mrs Perkins asked suspiciously. She could smell the stranger's perfume. There was something so familiar about it.

"My name is Deborah Jones. I work for the police." The woman took out a card and showed it to Mrs Perkins who was obliged to let the woman in her house.

"Oh, well, what do you want to know?"

"I'm looking for Mitchell Perkins. You don't happen to know where he is, do you? He's your son, right?"

Mrs Perkins frowned. What did they want from her son?

"I haven't heard from him for over six months. He's in Africa."

The blond woman looked disappointed.

"What is he doing in Africa?"

"Charity. Why are you looking for him?" Mrs Perkins had never had anything against detectives. After all they were only doing their job. But somehow Mrs Perkins felt there was something odd about the woman in her house.

"I just wanted to ask him some questions. Sorry to have disturbed you Mrs Perkins." The woman stretched out her right hand. Mrs Perkins shook it. The woman's hand was warm and soft. Again, Mrs Perkins received a wave of the strange woman's perfume.

"Oh my god," Mrs Perkins whispered as she suddenly remembered why that perfume seemed so familiar. How many times had Mitch come back home with that smell on him? How many times had Mrs Perkins asked him who the girl was?

"Excuse me?" The woman looked confused.

"Alicia," Mrs Perkins hissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia had lived in disguise for over nine years now and no one had ever recognized her. She was officially known to the world as Anastasia Wilford.

At first she wanted to use polyjuice potion and steel someone else's identity but that was far too complicated. So she had decided to make up a new identity and that's when Ana Wilford appeared in the world.

Alicia had changed her hair colour and she spent all her free time under the sun so that her skin was much browner than its normal colour.

She had burned her fingerprints, and she had even changed her DNA with a few dark spells.

She had invented a tragic story about how her family had died in a fire.

Alicia had thought nobody could recognize her anymore. She had avoided any person who could have recognized her and she had kept her secret to herself.

After nine years of hiding, Alicia had thought Mrs Perkins wouldn't recognize her either. Unfortunately, she realised she had miscalculated. And now it was too late.

"My name isn't Alicia, my name is Deborah." Alicia said although she knew it was hopeless.

Mrs Perkins' face was paler and her lips were trembling.

"Oh, no it's not. Your name is Alicia Potter. I've seen what you've done to that poor boy, Alicia. I've seen it on TV," she hissed.

"Nathalie, please!" Alicia cried. She had decided to drop the act and use Mrs Perkins' first name.

"Get out of my house. Get out!" Mrs Perkins cried.

"But Nathalie, you can't possibly mean that … We used to be friends!" Alicia said desperately.

"Exactly, we used to. Now go or I'll scream for help."

Alicia looked around. She knew the neighbourhood well. After all she had grown up here. If Mrs Perkins cried for help, every single person living in the street would come running. And if Harry and Ginny hadn't moved, they could come too.

"Nathalie, Alicia tried again, don't do this to me! Please! All I need is an address or a phone number! When was the last time you spoke to Mitch?"

"Do you really think I will answer you?" Mrs Perkins spat angrily.

Alicia didn't know what to say. She didn't want to jinx Mrs Perkins. She didn't want to use magic to get the information she needed. She had eaten and slept under the Perkins' roof many times as a child. She had had so much fun with them. She couldn't possibly hurt any of them.

So, sadly, Alicia walked back to the door.

"If you speak to Mitch again, tell him I dropped by." She said and ran away.

She was hurt. The image of Mrs Perkins' terrorized face was going to haunt her for a very long time. Mrs Perkins had looked at Alicia as if she was a monster.

For a second Alicia stopped in front of her childhood's house. She could feel her legs shaking as the images of her past came vividly back to her.

The house looked just the same. Alicia looked up at the window that had been her bedroom. There curtains had been changed. Alicia used to have pale blue curtains. They had now been replaced by red curtains with flowers.

Alicia was just about to turn her back to the house and leave when the front door of the house opened.

A young girl walked out. She was holding a white purse. When she saw Alicia she stopped and smiled.

"Hello," the young girl said cheerfully.

She was so beautiful. Tears came to Alicia's eyes.

"Hi," Alicia said and her voice cracked.

"Oh here it is!" The girl cried suddenly. She bent down to pick up something in the grass. Her long glossy black hair glistened as if they were made of water. Alicia longed to reach out and stroke the girl's magical hair.

The girl straightened up again. She was holding a green earring in her hand.

"I lost this a few days ago, she explained, my mom gave them to me on my birthday."

"When was your birthday?" Alicia asked.

"Three days ago," the girl said and grinned, I'm fourteen years old now."

Alicia forced a smile. Half of her wanted to cry and the half of her wanted to scream in joy. She didn't know what to do. She simply stared as the girl put her earring back in place.

"These are really pretty earrings," Alicia managed to say.

The girl gave her a proud smile.

"Yes, they are, aren't they? My mom always buys me green earrings. She says they go well with my eyes."

For a moment Alicia's gaze fell on the girl's white purse. Somehow she knew exactly where the girl was heading to.

"You're going to the supermarket, aren't you?" Alicia asked.

The girl looked surprised. She nodded.

"Yes, my mom wants me to buy some vegetables; we don't have enough at home. Well, I'd better go or she'll wonder why it's taking me so long."

The girl did a cute sort of wave and walked away.

Alicia walked towards the other direction. Once she was sure nobody was around she disappeared into thin air and appeared again in her small apartment.

Alicia's plan hadn't worked. She hadn't been able to see Mitch or talk to him. She didn't even know where he was!

But still, she was happy. She hadn't been able to see the man she had once loved and yet Alicia couldn't have been more pleased.

She had talked to Emma and that was enough.

* * *

**A/N : I hope you liked this chapter! It's really hard to make the story advance (that's why I'm cutting my story into three parts) but don't worry, BIG things will happen.** **_Don't give up on me_ :D **


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hey ! _**

_I know I took a very long time to update and I'm sorry about that, but from now I'm starting to write again, so I'll probably update faster than usual. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's very short but I had to stop there at the end, you'll see why. _

Please, leave a lot of reviews! it always makes me so happy, I don't know why

**Chapter 27**

Alicia was humming as she walked to the office the next day. She couldn't stop thinking about her little sister. Emma had looked so mature, so beautiful. Alicia couldn't help feeling proud. She couldn't help thinking that at least one of the Potter girls wasn't turning into a complete disaster. It comforted Alicia to think her parents had at least one daughter like Emma.

Alicia pushed the big door that lead to the Department with both her hands. The doors flew open and Alicia entered the room beyond it. People turned their heads to stare at her. Alicia felt a part of her old self coming back. She felt powerful again. It had been a long time since Alicia had felt like that.

But Alicia's joy was quickly stamped on. William Jones walked over to her briskly a pile of documents in his arms.

"We're going to have a busy day today, Mrs Wilford," he said and grinned. Something strange happened to Alicia when William smiled at her. It left a weird taste on her tongue as if she had just eaten a very bitter orange. Alicia felt her legs shiver as memories flooded back to her: the memory of a smell, a touch, a smile …

Alicia shook her head to push these thoughts back into a dark corner of her mind. She tried to give William her best false smile.

"And why is that Mr Jones?" She said in her most charming voice. As Alicia felt William step closer to her, new sensations came to her. Alicia suddenly remembered what it was like to be admired by men, to be beautiful and popular, to be the centre of attention. She shivered involuntarily.

"We have received a call from Mrs Nathalie Rosie Perkins last night. Well, technically she called the non-magical police and they passed the information on to us. She says she saw Alicia Potter herself yesterday!"

Alicia felt her heat turn to stone once again and she forgot all about her youth.

"What?!" She snapped.

"I know, imagine! After all these years, the Potter girl is finally reappearing! And at the strangest place too."

"Who gave you permission to open the case? I certainly didn't!" Alicia cried furiously. She couldn't believe it! She had thought that, being Head of the Department, she had the power to decide which cases could be opened.

"Well, somebody did, because the whole Department is working on this case!"

"This can't be true!" Alicia shouted and pushed William out of the way. She ran into her office, banging the door closed behind her, and grabbed the phone. She was going to call Mr Tuyandis for an explanation.

"I'm behind you, Anastasia."

Alicia whirled around and glared. The Minister of Magic was leaning against a corner of her office. He was looking at her thoughtfully.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really good for the job," he murmured to himself.

"What do you mean, Alicia said angrily, I'm the best detective in this Department and you know that!"

Mr Tuyandis nodded.

"You are, but the Head of the Department isn't supposed to be a detective. You're supposed to be the kind of person who knows what's right from wrong so you can tell exactly what case is supposed to be opened."

"I don't understand," Alicia whispered shaking.

"Stop pretending, Ana. You and I both know why you got the job." Mr Tuyandis approached Alicia slowly.

There was silence. Alicia looked at Robert Tuyandis for a second. She still remembered the day she had met him and how easily she had seduced him.

Alicia sighed. She could feel that Robert was slowly beginning to realise what a mistake he had made in letting Alicia into his life.

"Are you the one who ordered to open the Alan Smith case?" Alicia asked.

"There's a matter of fact, yes, I did." Robert answered calmly.

"But why? Are you sure Mrs Perkins isn't lying?"

"Absolutely sure. Our experts have already tested her to various tests and the answer is positive. She's telling the truth."

"I refuse to believe that. Surely you can't decide which case to open without my agreement!"

"I'm afraid I can. And if I were you, Ana, I wouldn't protest."

Alicia frowned.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because Mrs Perkins mentioned in her description that Alicia has dyed her hair blond. And I can't just help thinking that you are blond too, Ana …"

Alicia stared at Robert with her mouth open. Had he discovered her? Alicia had a strong feeling that Robert had known all along who she really was.

Mr Tuyandis smiled with satisfaction at Alicia's stunned face.

"Well, I will see you in a meeting this evening. Good day, Mrs Wilford."

And then he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia knew she had no choice. She had to accept the fact that she was trapped and she had to work on the case just like everybody else. Only of course Alicia had no intention to do any real research. She already knew the story better than anybody else.

Instead, Alicia dedicated her whole time to find anything related to Emma Potter. She could read for hours and hours every single piece of information she could grab on her little sister. She discovered that her sister had been quite famous for the last years. It seemed that the doctors had declared Emma was a non-magical person. But one mysterious day, Emma had found her power again. So Emma had started to go to Hogwarts at the age of thirteen, and she had been going to particular classes since then to catch up on the other students of her age.

But what really caught Alicia's attention was the date when Emma had found her magic again. It was written on an article of a very famous newspaper:

Emma Potter, the youngest of the Potter family, 13 years old, has just mysteriously recovered her magical power today, 1st November

That day, Alicia had drunk the potion that had changed her DNA forever.

That day, Alicia had given up on the real colour of her blood. And at that same moment, Emma had gotten her magic back.

Alicia had felt that day that she had lost something very important, a huge piece of herself; and meanwhile Emma had been gaining a piece that had been missing.

Somehow these two events were linked, Alicia could feel it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William Jones suddenly interrupted Alicia's research.

"We have news," he said.

"Good, Alicia smiled falsely again, what is it?"

"The Potters have contacted us. They told us that at the same moment when we believe Alicia has left Mrs Perkins' house, Emma Potter was on her way to the supermarket. Back home, Emma told her parents she had met a very beautiful blond woman. We believe that the blond woman Emma saw is Alicia herself. Alicia Potter probably wanted to take a closer look of her sister. Ginny and Harry Potter are bringing Emma to the office in half an hour."

Alicia closed her eyes. She was dreaming. It couldn't be true. This had to be a nightmare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia couldn't stop it. Her parents were coming and she couldn't do anything to prevent it.

Alicia knew it was over for her. Everyone would find out, and her new built life would be taken away from her.

The young woman locked her door after William had left and burst into tears. She started to sob without being able to control herself.

Alicia knocked down everything on her office. She tore all the papers and threw them on the floor. She banged her head against the wall violently. Nobody heard her, her office was sound-proof.

Alicia stayed a while like that, her head leaning against the thick wall, her hands sweating, her face wet with tears.

Then she glanced at the watch on her wrist.

She had already lost time. She only had ten minutes to prepare herself. But, as she washed the running mascara of her face, Alicia realised she had no idea how to prepare herself for what was coming. This was going to be, after all, the end for her. Who cared whether or not she was prepared for it?

Alicia knew she could run once again, make up a new identity, a new life, but she didn't have the strength anymore. She felt tired of running away from the truth.

And so, with that thought, Alicia unlocked her door and walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were here. So close to her. Alicia was watching them. The three of them, her entire family, were only a few steps away from her. Of course they didn't see her. A glass separated them. Alicia could see them but they couldn't see her.

Ginny Potter still looked like the young woman she used to be. The small wrinkles and lines on her face showed determination and character. Her hair was still the colour of red. Alicia stroked her own hair. They seemed so ugly and broken next to the fire of hair on Ginny's head.

Harry Potter hadn't changed much either. He was older, and on his face you could count the years of hard work and battle against the dark lord. But his eyes still shone bright green and his back hair was as messy as ever.

Alicia wished she was a little girl. She longed to take her mother in her arms', smell her perfume, hear her reassuring voice. She felt like walking up to Harry and combing his hair the way she did when she was younger. She wanted to hear him laugh again and say "my little Ali, one day you will become a famous hairdresser".

And in between, there was Emma. She kept tossing her long shiny black hair and making big gestures. Alicia wondered what the young girl was saying. Emma looked seriously annoyed.

David Abbots and William Jones were interrogating the Potter family. They didn't look very pleased. Apparently it wasn't going as planned.

In a few minutes, it would Alicia's turn to interrogate Emma.

"Mrs Wilford, it's your turn," William said getting out of the room.

Alicia could only nod. She didn't care anymore. She could do nothing and she had accepted that. She glanced at her family once again and wondered if they were ever going to forgive her one day.

Alicia took in a deep breath and walked into the room where the Potters were waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia felt her heart stop when Ginny and Harry looked up at her.

They stared at her round mouth, her perfect skin, her fake blond hair, her stern glasses, her shy green eyes, her long legs, her suit …

Ginny smiled.

"You must be Anastasia Wilford. We've heard a lot about you."

Alicia didn't react. Wait. Something was wrong. Ginny, her own mother, hadn't recognized her.

Harry smiled as well. He looked tired and sad. Alicia spotted a necklace hanging from his neck. It was a heart with a big A on it.

"Yes, if the rumours are true, you are the best detective of the Department. We really hope you can help us here, Mrs Wilford." Harry said.

Alicia stared at Emma. The young teenager hadn't even glanced in her direction. Her face was buried in her mother's arms.

"You don't have to believe everything people say," Alicia said feebly. She tried to sound normal and cool. She couldn't help wondering whether or not her parents were going to recognize her voice.

But they didn't. Emma, however, looked up and stared.

She didn't show any sign of recognition.

Alicia sat down at the desk in front of them. There was silence. Ginny was still smiling eagerly and Harry was still pleading her with his sad eyes. Emma wasn't reacting.

Alicia couldn't stop it. She burst into tears again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ana! Are you all right?"

Alicia felt William's strong hand on her shoulder. She quickly swallowed her tears.

She didn't know what had happened to her. Her parents didn't even recognize her!

Alicia knew this wasn't the moment to break. She still had a chance and she had to grab it before it was too late.

"I'm sorry, Alicia apologized, I'm kind of having a bad day."

Ginny said nothing, but she nodded as if she understood.

William cleared his throat to signal that Alicia was supposed to go on with the interview.

"So, Emma, what can you tell us about the meeting you had with the mysterious woman?" Alicia said grabbing her note book to pretend taking notes.

Emma was smiling. She looked as if she was enjoying this.

"Well, I was just going to buy some vegetables for mum, when I bumped into this really beautiful woman in her twenties. She was tall and thin with blond hair and black sunglasses. I think she was wearing a suit but I'm not sure. We had a very short conversation; I don't remember what she said."

"Do you think it really was Alicia, your older sister?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sure."

There was a pause. Alicia hid behind her notebook and took in a deep breath. This was really strange. Emma couldn't have possibly recognized her that day! And if she had, why wasn't she giving any sign of recognizing her now?

"How can you be so sure? After all, you were really young when she disappeared. Maybe you don't remember her well."

Emma grinned and stroked her cheek slowly. She leaned against the desk and spoke again.

"Don't you read the newspapers, Mrs Wilford?" She asked.

"Not much."

Emma smiled and opened her eyes even wider. Alicia could see that she had carefully underlined them with a black pen. It brought out her green eyes in a very scary-and yet sexy- way.

"They say I can read minds." Emma whispered, pushing her hair once again out of her face so her white face was revealed to the world.

Alicia shivered. She felt cold although it was a very warm sunny day.

"Emma! We are not here to talk about this!" Ginny snapped.

Emma leaned back again on the end of her chair. She looked very satisfied.

Alicia swallowed. She felt lost. If only she could get a grip and get this interrogation behind her!

"But if you can read minds that means you probably know where she is right now!"

"Maybe, Emma shrugged, but even if I did, do you really think I would tell you?"

Alicia didn't know what to answer.

"Excuse us for our daughter's behaviour. She's been acting very strangely lately." Ginny said.

"No, it's all right, really, Alicia assured her, now Emma, let's try again. What else can you tell us about Alicia Potter?"

"She's a very different person now and she doesn't live very far from here. She took a new identity and she's on her way to success. But she's afraid to advance because part of her doesn't want to. She wishes she was still a small girl so she can hug my mother and brush my father's hair."

Harry stared at his hands. He looked as if he was going to start crying.

Alicia, however, was shocked. Maybe Emma could really read minds.

"That will be all," Alicia said standing up suddenly.

They shook hands. Alicia escorted the family back to the exit.

But before they left, Emma turned around, her magical hair flying in the wind. She looked straight at Alicia and spoke:

"And, please, Mrs Wilford, if you do find my sister, tell her I love her. And I forgive her."

* * *

**Author's note : Please tell me what you think of Emma!**


	28. Chapter 28

_I told you I was going to update faster this time _

**Chapter 28**

"Anastasia, can I ask you something?" William said. He was standing on the doorway of her office

"Yes, of course," Alicia gestured for him to come in.

Two hours had past since the interrogation with the Potters. Alicia had tried to understand why Emma hadn't told the police she was Alicia Potter.

After all, Alicia had abandoned her along with Ginny and Potter. Emma had no reason to be nice to her.

"Why did you start crying in the beginning of the interrogation with Alicia Potter's family? "

Alicia looked up at William's worried face. She wasn't sure she knew the answer herself. Maybe they had been tears of relief. Or maybe she had really been upset. Her mother and her father had not even recognized her!

"I don't really know myself," Alicia answered truthfully.

William smiled. He walked over to Alicia and then turned around so he stood behind her. He began to stroke her shoulders as if he was preparing to give her a massage.

"There are some many things I would like to know about you," he whispered.

Alicia couldn't help but smile. She lifted her own hand and touched William's.

"You know when I saw Emma I couldn't help think about my previous life," Alicia said.

She could see William's face on the reflection of the window in front of her. He looked confused.

"Your previous life?"

"Yes, my previous life. There was a time of my life when I thought everything was simple, when I didn't have any responsibilities … sometimes I wish I was still thirteen."

William laughed softly.

"You're not the only one who dreams about being young and careless again."

There was silence. Alicia thought of Emma, of her parents, of Elisabeth Malfoy, of Mitchell Perkins, of Beverly Weasley, of Alan Smith … One day she had been able to say she was happy. She had had a loving family, an attractive boyfriend, a wonderful friend …

Alicia had lost these things a very long time ago. But now she felt a new energy growing inside of her. She decided maybe it was time to make things happen for herself.

"Will …"

"Yes?"

"Do you still remember the day we've met?"

"Of course."

"Well, that day you said you wouldn't mind going on a date with me one night …"

"So?"

"Do you still want to?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was standing in front of her mirror.

She was useless at this date thing, she decided. She had no idea what she was supposed to wear and how she was supposed to act.

Alicia sighed and grabbed her wand. She whispered a spell and her hair magically brushed themselves into attractive blond curls.

She pointed her wand at her clothes. Her boring old suit turned into a light blue dress with soft white high heels.

She glanced at herself in the mirror again.

"Not bad," she congratulated herself.

The bell rang.

"Well, he's right on time," Alicia whispered and let out a giggle. She felt like a young girl going on her first real date.

Alicia opened the door and William appeared with a bunch of flowers in his right hand. He looked particularly charming at that moment. Even his smile seemed more natural.

"Hey," Alicia said breathlessly.

William grinned and took her hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia felt happy as she watched William smile at her from across the table. William had reserved a place for them in one of the best restaurants in town.

Alicia hadn't had so much fun for a very long time. William was a really cool guy, she decided. They had talked for hours and hours. Alicia had barely touched her plate because she couldn't seem to be able to stop laughing or talking.

"I didn't know you could laugh so much," William teased.

"Hey, careful, I'm still your boss," Alicia warned him but she was only joking.

They went on talking.

"You know you remind me of someone," Alicia said. She didn't know why she had said that, maybe she had had to much wine. But William seemed very interested in what she had to say.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

Alicia could feel his knees touching hers under the table. Strangely this didn't bother her.

"When I was young, I lived next to a muggle boy. I think he's one of the only real friends I have had in my life."

"Well, maybe you haven't had many friends in your life," William said. He was only teasing her but Alicia was still hurt.

There was a pause when nobody said anything. Alicia pretended to be very interested in her food.

"So, this friend of yours, did you only see him as a friend?" William asked.

"No, at one point of our friendship I started to feel something else for him. I think I fell in love with him. I wasn't even prepared for it!"

William laughed.

"Nobody is."

"Yes, but I never thought I would ever fall in love with a muggle, let alone be friends with one! But I have to admit that muggles really do seem to attract me."

Alicia bit her lip. She hadn't meant to say that. She looked at William to see whether he had noticed she had let something slip out.

"So you find me attractive?" William grinned.

Alicia nodded, and as William's grin grew wider, she knew this was probably one of the best nights of her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was in a very good mood the day after her date with William Jones. It was a Saturday so she had plenty of time for herself.

Alicia was planning to go shopping. She was sick of her boring clothes. She wanted something new.

The young woman was just finishing her coffee when the phone rang.

Alicia wondered who it could be. Nobody ever called her. The phone was dusty and old.

Alicia picked it up.

"Hello?" she said timidly for she hated this muggle way of communication. She liked it when she could see the person she talked to right in front of her.

"Hello Ana," a deep voice responded.

Alicia smiled and blushed. It was William.

"Why are you calling me?" she asked curiously.

"I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed last night and I was hoping we were going on another date this night."

"Hmm …" Alicia pretended to be thinking about it. But inside she was really pleased. This sort of thing had never happened to her. Men had chased her but she had never actually been interested unless they were useful for something.

But Alicia didn't need William and yet she still liked him.

"This time, we're going to go dancing," William said.

Alicia laughed.

"That's hard to say no to," she giggled and she could almost hear William smile on the other end of the line.

They made arrangements to prepare for the night. William was going to go pick Alicia up at half past eight and together they would grab something to eat and then go dancing.

Alicia sighed in relief. She was finally seeing the light at the end of the dark tunnel, she just knew it.

Alicia went into her room to get dressed to go out shopping.

"Ah!" Alicia shrieked in surprise.

Alicia was not alone in the bedroom. A girl was sitting on the bed. She was facing the wall so that nobody could see her face.

But Alicia still recognized the girl on the bed. There was only one person on earth that wore her black shiny hair so long that they touched her waist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emma! What are you doing here?" Alicia screamed. These were the first words that came to her mouth.

"What a nice way to greet your sister," Emma said turning out and looking at Alicia nastily.

"Emma …" Alicia whispered. She couldn't believe it. Emma Potter was there in her bedroom as if it was the most normal thing!

Emma sighed. She looked sad.

"Maybe I'm making a mistake. I should never have come to you for help …"

Emma stood up and made her way out of the room.

Alicia was too stunned to move or say anything. She could hear Emma fiddling with the lock of the entrance door.

"Emma …" Alicia said again. This seemed to be the only word that would come out of her mouth.

"Damn it! Why won't this fucking door just open," Emma cried angrily.

Alicia heard her kick the door fiercely. She wanted to move, do something to help Emma get out of the apartment but her legs wouldn't let her do anything. They were completely paralyzed.

Emma took her wand out of her pocket. She hesitated.

"You're not allowed to use your wand outside Hogwarts," Alicia warned her.

Emma put the wand back in her pocket and turned to look at Alicia who was still standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Just shut up okay, and help me open this stupid door," She snapped.

"No."

As Alicia said that, Emma's face completely changed. She looked dark and mean.

"What?" she cried, her voice trembling with rage.

Alicia wondered what had happened to the sweet girl she had met in the interrogation.

"I said no."

Emma breathed with difficulty.

"Just let me out, she pleaded, did you spell that door or something?"

Alicia had to smile. Maybe Emma couldn't read minds and she has just been fooling around with her the other day.

"Of course I did. Did you really think I was going to let you go just like that?"

Emma looked frightened.

"But, how did you do it? You had your back to the door and you didn't even touch your wand!"

Alicia approached Emma slowly. She watched her sister for a while. She enjoyed seeing how Emma had become: her strong shoulders, her large waist, her muscular legs and her indescribable brutal beauty. When Emma had been born everyone had said she was going to become like her sister. But Emma and Alicia were very different now. Alicia was very thin and small, she could easily be carried off by the wind; whereas Emma was tall for her age and she was still growing and her body was so strongly built no wind could possibly take her away.

"It's been a long time since we've spoken to each other properly, Emma, you don't know me anymore. I am much more powerful than I used to be. Now tell me why you came to my apartment and how you found me."

Emma looked suspicious for a few seconds and then she gave in.

"Oh, all right," she said.

The two women went back in the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"That day when you visited Nathalie and we bumped into each other, I didn't recognize you. I thought you were just a friend of the Perkins'. Although you did remind me of the old Alicia I knew, but I didn't dare believe it. Mum, Dad and I used to fantasise that you would come back one day but it hurt us so much that we decided it was better to stop. So we pushed away anything that reminded us of you. Well, Mom and Dad did. Sometimes at night I gave myself the luxury of thinking about you once again. But the time past and I began forgetting what you looked like. Your face was a blur to me. I tried to look at the old photographs but they didn't waken anything in me anymore."

Alicia closed her eyes as the melody of her sister's voice bounced of the walls once again. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. It hurt. It simply hurt.

"So slowly you became some sort of goddess to me. You were a sister I couldn't even remember, a sister that I admired without knowing why exactly, a sister I badly wanted to see again, a sister I had lost."

Alicia could imagine little Emma sitting in her small room dreaming that her sister would come back one day, counting the days, months and years since Alicia had last spoken to her.

"You can imagine the shock we got when we received Nathalie's call a few hours after you had spoken to me. I had just told Mum about you. Dad called Mr Tuyandis and asked him to open the case immediately. You know the Ministry for Magic will do anything for Dad."

Alicia remembered vaguely her conversation with Robert Tuyandis when he had said she had no choice but to accept that the case was open. Alicia had wondered why he had been so determined and now she knew. She should have known! Nobody refused Harry Potter anything. After all, he had saved them all.

"Then Mum and Dad brought me to the Department. They said they wanted me to tell the detectives everything about my meeting with you."

"But did you know by then that it was really me the woman you had seen?" Alicia asked.

"No. I thought Nathalie was crazy. I even insulted that Abbots guy during the interrogating. I told him they were wasting my precious time. You know I have entered Hogwarts only a year ago so I have a lot of things to catch on."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh. Well, then, I was so upset Mum took me in her arms to calm me down. And then you came in and you started to speak. I recognized your voice immediately. And I knew then that you were my sister. I mean if you had really been Anastasia Wilford you would have just told the Department you were the one who spoke to me that day. But you didn't, and that meant you had something to hide."

"But can you really read minds?" Alicia wanted to know.

"Of course I don't, Emma laughed softly, people just say that because I can read bodies well. I can generally guess what a person is thinking by the way she touches her face, holds her body, moves her arms, by the number of time she blinks … stuff like that. I told the newspaper I could read minds because I was bored and I wanted to get people's attention. It worked."

Alicia was impressed. Reading bodies was something she had always wanted to be able to do. In her first years at Hogwarts she had managed to read some people a bit, but the more she grew up, the more it got complicated. One day Alicia realised she couldn't read people properly. She watched them and studied them but she was never really able to know what they were thinking.

"Well, you're really good. That day at the interrogation, I really felt like you knew exactly what I was thinking."

Emma hesitated and then she smiled. Her smile was very different from Alicia's. It wasn't mysterious or seductive. Emma's smile was small and sweet like a baby's.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked. She seemed shy all of a sudden. Alicia realised how fragile her new relationship with Emma and she felt nervous. She was so scared that something was going to go wrong, and she would lose Emma again … And now that Alicia had heard her sister's voice, seen her smile, felt her rage, she knew she would do anything to keep Emma close to her.

"Yeah, of course."

"Can I call you Ana?"

Alicia frowned.

"Why? My real name is Alicia, you can me Ali."

Emma looked at her hands.

"I know, she said, but I've been dreaming about a woman called Ali for years and years now. It was a bit like my imaginary friend. I'm sorry, but the Alicia I knew disappeared nine years. You've changed. You're not the same person anymore."

Alicia didn't know what to feel. She bit her lip anxiously.

"What do you mean?"

Emma looked up.

"The Alicia I knew was the person I was most afraid of. I hated you and yet I couldn't help admiring you. Every time we were in the same room, you were in a bad mood. You couldn't stand me. You kept kicking me when I was very young. It was only in the end that I started to feel as if you were starting to like me. I hated you with my whole heart but that didn't keep me from thinking about you every single second of my life. Alicia was some sort of god for me. She was the mysterious girl that came back only for the holydays. You always ignored me. All you ever did when you were home was speaking with mom and dad, lock yourself in your bedroom or go play with the muggle next door. I knew nothing about you, so I watched you intently. I observed you with Mona the snake and I knew you were going to kill her one day. I observed your relationship with the muggle as well and I knew you loved him. I also examined the way you looked at me."

"How did I look at you?" Alicia asked trembling.

"I could only see hate and love mixed together. Fear and jealousy. I never really understood what it meant. But now I do."

"What do you think it meant?"

"You didn't hate me because of me; you hated me because of what I represented. I took away your statue as the only daughter of Harry Potter. You didn't love me, you loved the fact that, if you messed things up, there was always going to be someone there for Mom and Dad. Yet you were still scared I was going to compete with you one day. And you were jealous of me."

"Why was I jealous?"

"You were jealous because I was still so young and I still had that innocence you would have died for. I still had the chance to build my life the way I wanted whereas your life was already built and you didn't like it at all."

Alicia tried to control herself but she couldn't. First the tears came and then the sobs began as well.

Emma took her sister in her arms and stroked her head.

"It's all right, Ana, let it all out. It will do you good," Emma whispered.

"I'm so, so sorry," Alicia sobbed.

Emma felt like crying as well, but she was stronger and she managed to control her tears. She sniffed and took in a deep breath.

"I know, Ana, I know."

* * *

**Author's note: Please, please leave reviews so that I know at least what you think about this chapter**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Do you want some coffee or a maybe a hot chocolate?" Alicia asked.

They were in the small kitchen of Alicia's apartment. Alicia had finally managed to stop her tears. It had done her good to cry. She felt much more relaxed around Emma now, as if they had shared something very intimate together. Emma had seen her sister's weakest point. Alicia had nothing to hide anymore.

"A hot chocolate, please," Emma said.

Alicia took out a glass and blew on it three times. A steaming hot chocolate appeared in her hands.

"Whoa!" Emma cried. She was very impressed.

Alicia grinned and handed her sister the glass.

"Now tell me why you came here," she said.

Emma seemed suddenly to remember something and her cheerful smile faded away.

"I came for help. Not for me. It's for a friend. Your friend."

Alicia frowned. As far as she knew she didn't have any friends.

"My friend?" she asked bewildered.

"Maybe you don't remember her, but she remembers you. The doctors told me she whispers your name in her sleep. That's the only moment they can hear her speak."

Alicia felt a strange lump in her throat. She thought she knew who Emma was talking about. _Please god_, she prayed, _don't let it be her!_

"Who are you talking about?"

Emma finished drinking her chocolate and then looked up at Alicia sadly.

"Well, Elisabeth Malfoy of course!"

Alicia swallowed.

It had been such a long time since she had heard that name. That day when she had left her whole life behind she had thought she would never see any of them ever again. But the persons from her past seemed to be creeping back into her life one by one.

"What happened to her?"

Emma shrugged.

"Try asking her that yourself. But, I'm warning you, she probably won't be able to answer you…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia felt sick as she walked into the mental health institution for wizards. Emma was by her side. The two sisters were holding hands.

Emma spoke to a nurse and the nurse gave her the number of Elisabeth's room.

"How come everyone seems to know you around here?" Alicia asked surprised.

Emma cracked a smile.

"I'm the only person that can communicate with the retarded. I read their bodies and then I tell the doctors what the patients are trying to say. I've been working here for a while, you know, to gain a bit of extra money. The nurses are nice and they trust me. Sometimes I feel like I'm finally useful when I work here."

Alicia admired her sister. Emma was so thoughtful and she really wanted to use her gift well unlike her older sister. Alicia had more power than a regular witch but she had never thought about putting that talent to help the others. She was too self-centred for that.

"When I saw the state Elisabeth was in, I remembered what a close friendship you used to have with her before. Maybe if it will do her good to see you. It might even shock her into actually speaking. The thing is I just couldn't watch her rot in here. The doctors have given up on her a very long time ago."

They walked through long white corridors for a very long time. Alicia could see thousands of doors. Behind each door was a person who suffered because of her handicap. And on and on the corridor went and more doors flashed past. Alicia felt dizzy. She thought of how brave Emma was. Emma wasn't scared to look in the eye of these people.

Alicia heard someone scream. It gave from the room 587. Emma jumped and run into the room when the yells were coming from. Alicia followed her.

A young boy was sitting on his bed. His hair was the colour of dirty blond, his skin was dark, his eyes black. His whole face was disfigured with pain.

"It's okay, it's okay, Nico, Emma whispered holding the boy's hand, tell me what's wrong!"

The little boy gasped and swallowed a few times. He looked at the wall, at his hands, back at the wall. He scratched his head furiously. Emma followed his gestures carefully. She sighed.

"No, Nico, I don't see him. Your father isn't in the room."

The boy shook his head angrily and slapped Emma's hand away.

"He's not here, Nico."

The boy pointed at the corner. There was no one.

"Nico, listen to me. Your father isn't here. But I'm here. There's no need to be scared. You're going to be fine. Nobody is going to hurt you. Your father isn't touching you. He's far away now. They locked him up. He won't come back."

Slowly the boy began to calm down. He wiped his tears away with Emma's hand. He kissed the tip of her fingers.

Emma smiled.

"I love you too, Nico." She whispered.

The nurses came into the room. They thanked Emma and told her she could leave now. Emma nodded. She took Alicia's hand again and dragged her away from the horrifying scene.

They began to walk again without a single word.

"That was amazing," Alicia's voice croaked. She had no idea human could be so good. All these doctors, nurses, and young students like Emma who spend time here to help, were heroes. Alicia had to admit it. Real heroes aren't the one who do something fantastic and magic. No, real heroes are the person who dedicate their life to helping other people. Alicia felt so lucky to be surrounded by such good persons then. She felt like their hearts were pure.

They might not be perfect but at least they did something of their life.

Emma was only fourteen and she had probably done more good to the world than many older persons.

Alicia felt ashamed of her own problems. She felt pathetic and small.

"What was wrong with that boy? What did his father do to him?" Alicia asked her sister.

Emma shook her head.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Finally Emma stopped in front of the room number 699.

"We're here," she said.

Alicia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She knew this wasn't the moment to be a coward. She had to do this. For her old friend.

Emma slowly opened the door and they went in.

Alicia had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming.

There, on a large bed with pale blue sheets, was a woman in her early twenties. Her skin was yellow, her nails green. She had no hair and a huge burn on the right side of her face. Her lips were deeply cut and covered with scars.

"Good evening, Mrs Malfoy," Emma said kindly and approached the disfigured woman.

Alicia stepped forward as well. She felt scared.

Elisabeth Malfoy turned to look at Emma. Her expression was empty.

As Alicia stared at the woman on the bed, she remembered things. She could see the face of a young girl with a pointy nose and blond hair, the smile of a girl who still had her whole life in front of her, the look of girl you could trust …

Alicia's face crisped in pain as she tried to hold in her tears.

How could she have forgotten her? How could she not have thought about her once?

Alicia stayed in a corner as Emma talked with Elisabeth. For hours and hours Elisabeth looked at Emma without showing any sign that she actually understood what the young girl was saying. Elisabeth's face stayed blank, her eyes half closed, and her dry broken mouth hanging open.

After a while, Emma gave up. She stood up and they decided to go.

Emma went back home to Ginny and Harry.

Alicia knew she had to go home. It was getting dark. But somehow she couldn't face staying alone in her empty sad apartment. She needed to be surrounded by people right now. Alicia went into a famous muggle pub and asked for a few drinks. But she quickly felt dizzy and sleepy, so she walked back to her apartment. It was raining. Alicia liked the rain. She wished it could wash her off all the horrifying images she had just seen. Nico the boy who had been destroyed by his own father, the long white corridors, the nurses, the colour of Elisabeth's skin, her empty eyes … Alicia wished she could forget all about this and go on with her life but she knew she would never be able to do that. If it had been someone else, maybe she couldn't have been capable, but this was Elisabeth Malfoy. Elisabeth was the only person who could have told people where Alicia was hiding. Elisabeth had kept her mouth shut and she had probably suffered from it. Alicia thought of the last conversation she had had with Elisabeth.

"_I'm going to do it tonight." Alicia said._

"_Tonight? But I thought you had changed your mind!" Elisabeth cried in panic._

"_I know but I can't stand it anymore, Elisa! I have to do it."_

"_Alicia, do you realise that there'll be no turning back afterwards?"_

"_Yes, I know."_

"_What if someone sees you?" Elisa whispered. It sounded as if she was crying._

"_I don't care, Alicia said in a determined voice, I have made up my mind about this a very long time ago."_

Alicia was just about to unlock the door of her apartment when she realised that the door was already open. She frowned and pushed the door to get in.

William was standing in the middle of the living-room. He looked very angry.

"How did you get in?" Alicia asked feebly.

William didn't answer her.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you all night!" he cried. By the look of his face Alicia could see he was hurt. Horrified she remembered she had made plans with William this night.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Yeah, right. I've been really looking forward to this. You know, Ana, I thought you were different but maybe you're not. Maybe I'm wasting my time."

William grabbed his coat to go but Alicia stopped him.

"Please, don't," she begged.

William looked at her.

"Ana …"

"Please," Alicia said again.

William nodded and took Alicia in his arms without a word.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a very long time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia visited Elisabeth every day after that. She passed her day locked in her office, pretending to work on the Alan Smith case, and she only let William and Robert in.

Sometimes Alicia bumped into Emma at the mental health institution. They nodded at each other and then went on walking. Alicia knew people would find it suspicious if she spent too much time with the young girl.

Alicia brought Elisabeth gifts and flowers. Elisabeth always took the flower in her hands but she never seemed to realise what she was doing. All day long, her empty gaze was directed to the white wall in front of her bed. She never looked up when Alicia came in. She didn't even blink when Alicia waved her arm in front of her eyes.

It was frustrating to hold Elisabeth's hand for hours, and she didn't even know someone was there for her. Alicia dreaded the evening when she left the office because she knew she had to go visit her friend.

Alicia washed Elisabeth's nail so they turned back to their original colour. She made Elisabeth drink a healing potion so her skin became a pale pink again. She even bought her friend a beautiful scarf to protect her scalp.

"Why are you doing this?" a nurse asked Alicia once.

"I don't know. She's my friend." Was Alicia's answer.

"Yes but you know she will never be normal ever again. Why do you bother so much to make her look like a woman again? It's only going to hurt her. Every time she will look at herself in the mirror, she will see the image of what she used to be. Do you really want to make her suffer like that? Isn't it just better to let her body show what she is in the inside?"

Alicia had never thought about that.

"When I put a mirror in front of her face, she doesn't recognize herself. She doesn't care what she looks like," Alicia said.

"Then why are you doing this," the nurse asked again.

Alicia looked at the woman sleeping in the bed with the blue sheets next to her. Elisabeth looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

"Elisabeth didn't like people who gave up. She always told me that she wanted to look good the day she died. She wanted to leave this world proudly."

"You know you can ask a professional to take care of her look if you want to. We have great wizards in this institution that can make Mrs Malfoy look like an angel."

Alicia shook of that idea.

"No, I want to do it myself. I owe it to her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia woke up in a dark room. Bewildered she grabbed her wand and whispered _Lumos._

She had fallen asleep in the room 699 on a chair next to Elisabeth's bed. The nurses must have forgotten to wake her up. Or maybe they thought she was going to spend the night with her friend.

Sighing Alicia gathered her things.

"Are you going?"

Alicia jumped in shock. She pointed her wand towards the woman on the bed. Elisabeth was sitting up. She was looking at Alicia and for the first time her eyes were not empty.

"Elisabeth!" Alicia cried approaching her friend timidly.

Elisabeth didn't say anything. Her mouth was half open and her breathing was heavy.

"Elisabeth, it's me!" Alicia said grabbing her friend's hand.

Elisabeth searched Alicia's face. Her mind seemed to be working furiously.

"Ali …" She finally stuttered.

Alicia was touched.

"Yes, it's me," she said happily.

"Ali … I need you to do something for me," Elisabeth whispered with difficulty. She seemed to be putting all her energy in focusing on what she was saying. With horror, Alicia realised Elisabeth couldn't stay long like that. In a few seconds she was going to go back to the state she had been before.

"I'll do anything for you," Alicia said kissing the woman's hand.

"Ali … find … the … people who … did this to … me. They …have … the reverse potion … to … help … me. I will … never… heal… without the … potion. Please …"

Alicia took Elisabeth in her arms as she felt her slip away again.

"I will do what you asked me to, Elisa, I promise. I'll find the potion and you will heal."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 **

"Mrs Wilford! Are you even listening to us?" David Abbots cried angrily.

They were in a very important meeting and Alicia hadn't listened to a single word her employees had said. They were talking about some great idea they had come up to solve the Alan Smith case and catch the oldest of the Potter daughters. Alicia smirked at the silliness of these people! They were planning a trap for her without even realising she was way too clever to fall for their stupid trap. And anyway, they would never catch her. After all Alicia was there at every single meeting they had to talk about her and where she might be hiding.

"No," Alicia answered her employees truthfully. They looked shocked.

"Anastasia, this is very important! How can you not be listening?" Mr Tuyandis said.

Alicia smiled at the men sitting around the huge table with all the documents. She was the only woman of the Department.

Alicia hadn't planned to say it. It came out all by itself.

"I'm tired of this," she said simply.

There was silence.

"What?" William was the first to speak.

Alicia sighed and looked at Robert Tuyandis, the man who had given her this job in the first place.

"Bob, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore …"

Alicia saw William Jones raise his eyebrows in amusement. She knew he would understand.

"What do you mean?" Mr Tuyandis asked, afraid of the answer.

Alicia took in a deep breath.

"Bob, I quit."

Alicia was sure every single mouth in the room fell open. She, Anastasia Wilford, the best detective in the Department and the nastiest as well, was quitting! It couldn't be true!

"We'll miss you," William said and winked seductively. Alicia had to grin.

Robert Tuyandis, however, was not smiling. He looked absolutely furious.

"Ana, you can't do that!" he shouted.

Alicia smirked.

"Watch me," she said and wheeled around. She flung the door open with great force. But before she walked out, she turned back to look at her old co-workers.

"And if you really want to catch Alicia Potter, you're going to have to find something better than a trap. Because, and you can trust me on that, she's not going to be easy to catch."

And with these last words, Alicia walked out of the Department.

It was raining outside and there was a storm. Usually Alicia would have worried about getting her suit wet. But that day she didn't care about her suit. She wouldn't need it anymore.

Alicia looked up at the dark sky. The rain was wetting her whole face and body, she let it enter her mouth and her ears, let it soak her clothes and her shoes.

She was free again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was packing her things. She had made up her mind a long time ago.

She emptied her wardrobe. She examined her clothes and took two pair of jeans and a bunch of tee-shirts and underwear.

She went into the kitchen and took two water bottles. She didn't really need the bottles of water. She could make water appear with her wand but it never tasted as good as the water you could buy in a supermarket.

"Where are you going?"

Alicia looked up. William was standing in front of her.

"How do you keep getting into my apartment?" Alicia cried. She pretended to be angry but the presence of William did not bother her at all.

"I have a key," William said waving it in front of her eyes.

Alicia was confused.

"How did you get one?" She asked.

William's eyes were shining.

"I'm afraid that's my secret, he said, now tell me where you're going."

Alicia decided it was best to lie to him.

"I don't know exactly. I decided it would do me good to have a few days of vacation."

William looked disappointed.

"That means we won't be able to see each other for a least a week!"

Alicia laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said and tried to imagine how William would react if he knew she was probably going for ever. Alicia felt like this was going to be her life now. Every time she felt happy something went wrong and she had to disappear again.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

Alicia looked at her watch.

"In half an hour." She said.

William grinned and took her hands.

"There are a lot of things we can do in half an hour," he whispered.

Alicia nodded and smiled as William took her in her arms and carried her into the bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia felt strange as she rested her head on William's muscular chest. She had slept with men before but it had never been like that before. This time she had actually enjoyed it. Alicia was nervous and scared. She hoped she wasn't falling in love. That would make everything so difficult and complicated. Alicia sighed and looked at her watch. She had to go. Emma was waiting for her. Alicia wanted to change her mind and stay in William's arms for ever, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't allow herself that. She had to think about Elisabeth.

"Can I take a shower?" William asked.

"Yeah, sure." Alicia said. William stood up and went into the bathroom

As soon as she heard the water running, Alicia threw the blanket of her and got dressed quickly.

She grabbed her bag and left the apartment silently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ana! At last you're here! You're usually so punctual. What happened?" Emma cried when she saw her sister appear in front of her.

They had agreed to meet in the park. It wasn't very far from the Potters' house so Emma could walk there and it was a discreet place to meet. There was nobody in the park for it was a very cold day.

"I'm sorry, Alicia apologized, but William came to see me."

Emma looked at her sister's messy hair and her pink cheeks and smirked. It was nice to know her sister had at least one thing in common with the other women in the world.

"You know I won't be able to go away with you. Today I'm going to help you as much as I can, but after that I have to go back to Hogwarts."

"I know," Alicia said sadly. She knew Emma would have liked to come with her; but unlike Alicia, Emma couldn't leave her life behind just like that.

"What if we don't see each other anymore? What if you forget all about me again?" Emma asked worriedly.

"I won't," Alicia tried to reassure her.

"But what if you do? You never know. You managed to forget me once, and you can do it again." Emma looked sad. She felt her heart rip at the simple thought of losing Alicia again. It had done her so much good to have a sister again.

"I'll contact you, for god's sake, stop looking so worried," Alicia snapped suddenly. She felt nervous and she was sweating. It put her in a bad mood.

Emma said nothing anymore. She tried to look as if she wasn't scared anymore. But deep inside, she didn't believe her sister and she knew they were going to lose each other.

"So, where are we going?" Alicia asked.

"To the place where Elisabeth was found." Emma said as she mounted her broom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived in the middle of a dark forest.

"This is where she was found?" Alicia asked.

Emma nodded.

"That's what the nurses said. The police said she tried to kill herself with a bunch of spells, but she wasn't strong enough to do that. They say she chose this forest because nobody was going to disturb her."

Alicia frowned.

"Who found her then?"

Emma shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think they told me she was found by a young wizard who was walking his dog. He immediately called the hospital and the police. That's all."

Alicia sighed. She didn't know where to begin, it was all so complicated. She looked around at the forest but there was nothing there to give her clues. And then an idea came to Alicia.

"If the man was walking his dog here, it means he lives in the area. When we were flying I saw a wizard village near by. Let's go there, shall we?"

"Okay, Ana, but don't get your hopes up. Elisabeth was found here over two years ago. The man we're talking about may have moved away."

Alicia shook her head.

"He didn't move away. I can feel it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia and Emma knocked on the door of the nearest house. An old man opened the door.

"Good day, so sorry to disturb you, but we're from the Criminal Search Department and we would like to ask you some questions about the woman Elisabeth Malfoy that was found in the forest near by. What can you tell us about that?"

Alicia showed her old card as Head of the Department to make sure the old man was going to answer her.

"Not much. The whole village was scared at first. We thought someone had tried to kill her right next to our homes, but then it turned out that she tried to kill herself so we calmed down. That's all I know. It's a very tragic story but the village got over it."

"A tragic story? Why? Did anybody know Elisabeth Malfoy?" Alicia asked eagerly.

"The whole village knew her! She lived here after all. She was such a nice lady. We miss her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good day, I'm sorry to disturb you but we're from the Criminal Search Department and we have a few questions for you. What do you know about Elisabeth Malfoy and her terrible accident?"

"We were all really sad of course. She was very popular around here. She gave money to charity and she organised lots of parties to raise money for poor people. She was a good person."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon, we're from the Criminal Search Department and we have a few questions to ask you about Elisabeth Malfoy. What can you tell us about her?"

"She was really funny and she liked to party a lot. Sometimes we went to the pub together and complained about our husbands."

"Elisabeth Malfoy is married?"

"Yes, didn't you know?"

"Why didn't she change her name then?"

"I guess she liked her own name."

"What's her husband's name?"

"Jerry Milton. He was devastated when she tried to kill herself. If you want to interrogate him, he lives right across the street."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon, Mr Milton, we're sorry to disturb you but we have very important questions about Elisabeth Malfoy. I believe you are her husband. We're from the Criminal Search Department."

"Yes, of course, come in."

Alicia and Emma entered the house. Immediately Alicia's sixth sense woke up. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Elisabeth living in this house. Even after two years, you could still feel Elisabeth's presence in the house. Her smell of soft apple shampoo that she had always carried around her since she was just a little girl, her particular taste in decoration, her old romance books, the portrait of the Malfoy family … It was all there. Alicia felt like she was suffocating as she saw and felt all those things. She remembered what it was like to share a room with Elisabeth. Alicia didn't want to admit it, but the best memory she had of Hogwarts was when she and Elisabeth locked themselves in their dorm. They wouldn't let any of the other girls come in and they would talk for hours and hours about their future.

Alicia tried to hide her tears as Elisabeth's husband offered her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she said.

"The police told me the case was closed. What made them change their mind?" Jerry Milton asked them.

Alicia looked at him closely. He wore his hair long and tied back into a ponytail. He had a large mouth and reassuring brown eyes. Alicia immediately knew why Elisabeth had married him. He gave the impression that he could protect anyone. Except that he hadn't been able to protect Elisabeth. Alicia felt hate as she looked at the man her friend had married.

"Have you been visiting Elisabeth Malfoy lately?" Alicia asked ignoring his question.

"I try to visit her every morning but she's always sleeping. Not that she's any better when she's awake," Jerry looked at his hands miserably.

Alicia knew how he felt. It was frustrating to visit Elisabeth, especially when she was awake. She understood why her husband preferred to see her when she was sleeping and she looked like a normal person.

"Why haven't you tried to make her look better? When we went to visit her, she looked like a monster." Alicia said accusingly. She had thought Elisabeth had nobody. But now it turned out she hadn't been so alone.

"I've tried, but after a few days, her skin turns yellow again. One day I tried to make her hair grow back. I bought a potion that cost me a fortune. I made her drink it and her hair immediately grew back. But the next day when I came back, she was bald again."

Alicia was silent.

"But why is the Criminal Search Department working on this case? Elisabeth isn't even dead! And anyway, nobody tried to kill her."

This was getting interesting.

"You really think she tried to put an end to her own life?" Alicia asked.

"Elisabeth was a very unstable woman and she was unhappy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left Jerry Milton's house after having a long debate about whether or not Elisabeth had tried to commit suicide.

"He's lying. I could read his body really well. He knows she didn't hurt herself. He's hiding something," Emma confirmed Alicia's thoughts.

"I know. If Elisabeth really wanted to go away from this world, she would have made sure it was going to be something spectacular. She wouldn't do it in a dark forest. She would make sure it was going to be all over the newspapers. And anyway, Elisabeth isn't a weak woman. Even if she had had problems she would never have tried to run away from them. Plus all the people in this village seem to think she was happy."

Emma frowned.

"If you think he's lying as well, why are we here outside? Shouldn't we try to get the truth out of him?"

Alicia sighed.

"That's what I'm going to do, Emma, but I just don't want you to see it. You're going to stand here outside and wait for me."

"No, I'm not!" Emma cried.

Alicia took out her wand and used a spell to stop Emma from following her.

"I'm sorry, Emma, but I don't want you to have any nightmares tonight."

Emma gasped as she felt an invisible wall blocking her from moving.

"You can't just do that!" Emma shouted but Alicia ignored her and went back into the house.

Emma waited for a while and then she heard a terrifying scream that turned her blood cold. She shuddered. Nobody deserved to be on the other end of Alicia's wand.

Two minutes later, Alicia came back and made the invisible walls disappear again.

"Are you crazy? What did you do to that poor man?" Emma yelled as soon as she was free.

Alicia was sweating but she looked satisfied.

"I did the right thing," she said simply.

"Ana … tell me what you did," Emma cried her voice trembling.

Alicia washed her damp wand on her tee-shirt.

"Relax, he's not going to go to the police."

Emma did not relax. She wanted to hit Alicia, knock some sense into her sister, but Alicia was already far away in her thoughts.

"What did he tell you?" Emma asked as she tried to keep up with Alicia who was running back towards the forest where they had left their brooms.

"He gave me my first clue," Alicia said.

They arrived back to the forest. Alicia picked up Emma's broom and threw it in her direction.

"Go back to Hogwarts and forget all about this," Alicia ordered.

Emma knew Alicia was not going to tell her what she had done to Jerry Milton. And Emma was too scared to go back in the house to see for herself.

"What are you going to do now?" Emma asked timidly.

Alicia shrugged.

"Find the people who hurt Elisabeth and get the potion."

They hugged and then Emma flew away.

Alicia took her own broom in her arms and smiled nastily.

"The chase has begun," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Author's note : Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Mitch. I have already written the scene when he comes back into the story. I still have a lot of surprises for you ... and anyway I still haven't told you if Alicia really killed Alan ... hahaha :D**


	31. Chapter 31

Hello 

Okay so it's been a long time since I thought about this story, but the other day I suddenly remembered it and I felt curious so I came here and read it again. I realize now all the grammar mistakes I made and how some sentences just didn't make any sense … but I wrote this nearly three years ago when I was fourteen and English isn't my first language so … I wasn't that bad.

I feel like writing the end in just three lines, don't know why, maybe I'm just bored.

So here it goes:

When Alicia said goodbye to Elisabeth she was not planning on killing Alan. She just wanted to leave Hogwarts to travel around the world like Voldemort and learn about the dark arts, except that she didn't want to use it for evil, she just wanted to satisfy her curiosity. The dark arts used to be sacred and people only feared them because so many wizards had abused of the dark arts to do evil. Since Alicia was a very selfish person she didn't really think how hurt her parents would be to hear that she ran away, she only thought of herself and the new discoveries she would make.

But before she left, she felt like she had to humiliate Alan somehow. She hadn't forgotten the way he had manipulated her into going out with him. Even though she was starting too actually like him she was a proud girl and she could not let Alan get away with what he did to her. So she decided to make him believe that she wanted to sleep with him, only to break up with him when he showed up that night. She only wanted to laugh at his face and tell him that he had been foolish to think that he would actually have her.

When Alan came she did not find the will to make fun of him because she really did like him (in a strange kind of way since part of her hated him as well). Instead the break-up was a typical one. She struggled to find the words to explain herself and he looked miserable and begged her to think about it once she had made herself clear.

After she had managed to make him understand that there was no way she would take him back she followed her original plan and took her bag and broom and flew away to say goodbye to Mitch, the guy she really loved. She had not planned to kiss him or to look so scared, but she failed to stay in control since she was still a bit confused by her break-up with Alan.

She was also a bit shaken up in her goodbye with Mitch because she was slowly starting to realize the gravity of what she was doing. She did not try to say goodbye to her family because she knew they would stop her. She didn't even know about Alan's death until the next day when an owl came to her with a letter from Elisabeth, informing her that she was the prime suspect.

That's when Alicia panicked, and instead of doing the right thing and going to the police, she ran away and began her trip around the world just like she had planned. There she learned a lot of magic and became the powerful witch that she is in the end of this story.

Unfortunately she was not as discreet as she wished to be and people started to recognize her and to guess the places she wanted to visit since they were the exact same ones that Voldemort had visited in his youth. So she realized that she could no longer live like this. It was too late to go to the police now, she would be immediately put in jail, so she decided to create herself a new identity. With the powerful magic she now possessed she altered her appearance, her DNA, etc … For a reason no one could explain, Alicia and Emma were linked together. Emma was non-magical at the beginning of her life because Alicia was occupying all the magic they had between them. But once Alicia changed her DNA, she broke the link and Emma could slowly start to practice magic.

After working for a few years as a waitress in a muggle bar, Alicia began to miss her old life and wanted it back. To do that however, she had to clear her name. So she started to search for work in the police department of the Ministry of Magic and slowly she climbed the ladder and even seduced a few men to become the Head of the Criminal Search Department. There she had all the information about Alan's death and even got paid to search for it. However, it wasn't as easy as she thought and soon she realized that she was doomed because she could find no culprit. She was trapped in her life as Anastasia Wilford. She decided to make the most of it and forget about Alicia Potter.

Meanwhile in the first couple of years that followed Alicia's disappearance Elisabeth kept trying to clear her name but she too failed in this. Slowly she started to forget about her childhood friend and move on, although from time to time she wondered what had happened to Alicia.

She became a very social girl, always going out and meeting new people, and everybody loved her and enjoyed her presence. She met Jerry Milton, a man she did not really love but who offered her security so she married him.

Alan's family, the Smiths, however were still seeking for revenge and one day they came knocking on Elisabeth's door, convinced that she knew Alicia's whereabouts. When she admitted that she didn't, Alan's brothers got angry and a fight broke out. The Smith brothers said that she had helped in Alan's murder. Jerry Milton tried to defend his wife but they quickly shut him up. They told him that if he whispered a word about this to the police they would come back for him, and then they dragged Elisabeth out of the house and into the woods where she would later be found. Jerry wasn't a brave person and love had not been part of his relationship with Elisabeth so he did not try to help her. Elisabeth was tortured in the forest by the Smith brothers until she became insane. She was found by a wizard who was walking his dog and taken to the mental institution where years later Alicia and Emma would come to visit her.

When Alicia visited her friend, Elisabeth told her to search for the Smiths brothers because they had the antidote to the spell they had put on her that was making her insane. The Smith brothers cunningly knew that Alicia cared about Elisabeth and that she would one day try to help her, and come to them to ask for the cure. However Elisabeth did not mention the Smith's name so Alicia had to begin her research to find them. She found them pretty quickly thanks to the skills she had acquired as Head of the Criminal Search Department.

Once she found them, their prize was clear. They would give her the potion if she gave her life to them. Alicia tried to explain that she had done no harm to Alan but they refused to listen and stood their ground. They didn't try to kill Alicia on the spot because they could see that she was too powerful for them. Alicia agreed to their plan because she was the reason why Elisabeth was in this state in the first place.

During this whole adventure Alicia had no idea that she was being watched by her ex co-worker William Jones. The reason why William watched over her was because he was none other than Mitchell Perkins, the guy from next door who she loved. When Alicia said goodbye to him all those years ago he had never stopped obsessing about her. He had become friends with Emma when she grew up and Emma had let it slip out that they were wizards. That's how Mitch became familiar with the magical world. He then started a career in the police because since Alicia had disappeared he had become obsessed with research and all types of investigation, so it seemed like the natural career for him.

He became so good at his job that he quickly got promoted and when the magical world contacted him and asked if he would work on their team he accepted on the spot. Once he started to work there he realized immediately who Anastasia Wilford was. Instead of being shocked, he only felt relief that she was alive. He decided not to speak about it in case he was mistaken and slowly he fell in love with her for the second time in his life. Alicia on the other hand never realized who he really was and thought that the second love of her life was a different man from her first.

Mitchell used Emma to watch on Alicia for him since Emma was in regular contact with her older sister. But one day they stopped receiving news from her. Emma went to Mitch to tell him and together they tried to think where Alicia might be. Emma then explained how Alicia had discovered that the Smith had been the ones to torture Elisabeth. So they went to the Smith's house as fast as they could. But they arrived too late. Alicia was already dead and the youngest of the Smith's brother handed Emma a bottle with a greenish liquid inside and explained that this would cure Elisabeth Malfoy. And then the Smith family ran and escaped to a different country.

The green potion was a success and only two hours after taking it Elisabeth became normal again. Years later, when Mitch, Elisabeth and Emma reunited to honor Alicia's memory, they would wonder whether she really had killed Alan. Elisabeth and Mitch always insisted that she hadn't but Emma wasn't as sure. "We will never know" they said and indeed they never would.

Years later, a little boy called Lucas Potter, son of Emma Potter, grandson of the great Harry Potter, was walking into the forbidden forest with a group of friends, because everything that is forbidden is extremely attractive, and daring each other to go further. Since Lucas Potter was the bravest of all the little boys he walked right to the middle of the forbidden forest and soon lost himself because the others had not managed to keep up. Exhausted from the long walk he then sat down against a tree and waited.

That's where he met Morla the snake, who spoke of vengeance and of a girl who had tried to kill her but who had failed because a single spell was not strong enough, and how she, the great Morla, had taken her revenge and killed the girl's friend…

And the little Lucas listened obediently.

**THE END**


End file.
